The Apocalypse: Life After Death
by hollymarie4
Summary: After curing the most of the zombie population the gang looks to rebuild civilization. Tim is the president and all is going well... until outsiders threaten all they've worked for.
1. Prologue: Presidential

Prologue- Presidential

"The population has reached over five thousand Mr. President. The Vice President wanted me to inform you that there is a deep need of a supply run, especially with new people arriving every day."

"How is the new building coming along?" I ask, staring out of the huge window in my office.

"Right on schedule Mr. President." My assistant, Melinda, informs me. I don't have to turn around to know that she's staring at her notebook too nervous to look up. It's been almost four years since my inauguration and her hiring, but she's still not comfortable around me.

"Good, Good." I nod and smile, spinning my chair around to face her. "What about the windmill and solar projects?" I question standing up from my giant swivel chair.

"Should be done within the next couple of days, Sir." She looks up at me briefly and smiles.

"Thank you Melinda." I nod once and smile, turning slightly to look out the window again at the hundreds of people buzzing around this wonderful city we've created. "How about you take the rest of the day off?" I tell more than ask my assistant, turning back to face her.

"Oh no sir, we still have to go over the-"

"That's an order, Melinda. Go home, be with your family." I smile as I walk over to her to usher her through the giant wooden doors.

"But sir, I really shouldn't-"

"Nonnegotiable." I insist.

She sighs before dropping her head. "See you tomorrow, sir." She tells me before reluctantly exiting my office. I walk over to my big swivel chair and take a seat, taking in my surroundings. My gaze shifts from the big wooden bookcases on either side of my desk, then to the massive photo above my tall wooden doors with my name and the 45th President of the United States, painted by one of the citizens of this city. A city that I helped build almost from the ground up. I'm not sure if I'll ever get used to all this. When I promised to run for president all those years ago, I honestly never thought we'd get this far. But here we are, a thriving city. I turn my chair to look out at the city. It's beautiful. As I stand, I open the doors to my balcony, looking out over the people. We've grown immensely since my inauguration. A small smile plays at my lips as I think about all the things we've accomplished. Las Vegas, the first place rehabilitated after the apocalypse. It all began here so I guess it's only right to start over here. I close the doors to the balcony, turning around to grab my phone on the desk.

"I'm going to the Vice Presidents house, can I get an escort?"

"Yes sir." The other line says and within minutes two armed guards appear at my office door.

"Mr. President sir." They both stand at attention and make eye contact as I grab my suit jacket. I smile and shake my head. "Glen, Aiden." I turn to look at each respective person. "How many times do I have to tell you two to call me Tim?"

"Sorry sir, it won't happen again." They both reply quickly. I shake my head with a chuckle.

"I mean Tim, sir." Glen tries to correct himself.

"You ready s— Tim?" I smile and nod.

As we pull into the Vice President's driveway my memories overcome me.

–

"_My first deed as President of the United States is to name my Vice President." I turn to look at her. When she realizes what I'm about to do, she begins to shake her head._

"_Mr. President, don't you dare sir." She shakes her head as she tries to back her way off stage._

"_Too late." I smile._

–

"Hello, Madam Vice President." I say with a smirk as I walk into her home office.

"I will never get used to that." She shakes her head and smiles as she wraps her arms around me, giving me a hug.

"Just imagine how I feel." I reply as we both take a seat.

"So what brings you by this afternoon, not that I'm not delighted to see you."

"Nice save." I quip. She shrugs and smiles. "I gave Melinda the rest of the day off. I thought we could discuss the supply run you suggested, and the security detail we have on the perimeter."

"How'd you get Melinda to leave?" She asks with a smile.

"With much coaxing."

"I'm ready for my punishment Madam Vice Presi—OH MY GOD TIM!" Spencer yells before she turns around, closing her robe. I quickly slap my hands over my eyes as I hear Ashley laughing across from me.

"It's so not funny Ashley!" Spencer yells. "Geez! I told you to get a sign that says when you're in a meeting to hang on the door."

"Tim, it's safe to open your eyes." Ashley tells me. I look at her then Spencer.

Spencer clears her throat before pulling the robe tighter around her body. "I'm gonna go and come back a little later. It was nice seeing you Tim."

"It was nice seeing you too, Spencer. I mean you know... not your... um..." I clear my throat and I'm sure my cheeks are red. Yes Spencer is over twenty now but she's like my daughter. This is as awkward for me as it is for her. Trust me. Ashley chuckles again before Spencer awkwardly backs out the room.

"Jason, I'm gonna kill you." We here Spencer yell on the other side of the doors. Jason is Ashley's assistant, so I'm assuming she asked him if Ashley had company. Poor kid, he wasn't at his desk when I arrived. He didn't know.

"Sorry about that Tim, I had no-"

"It's okay." I wave her off. I'm happy for the two of them. I know there had been a ton of ups and downs in their relationship. I'm glad that Ashley makes Spencer happy and vice versa.

"Let's get down to business shall we?" She asks, taking a tablet from her desk. I nod. "The supply run I was speaking of would consist of medical supplies, a few weapons and ammo. Although we haven't had an incident in months, we don't want to take any chances."

"Definitely." I nod. "The hospital is low on supplies already? We just stocked a few months ago."

"No." She shakes her head. "We're mostly in need of anesthetics. Oh and the new dental clinic is a few days from being completed."

"That makes four within the walls."

"Yes sir. Overall Mr. President, things couldn't be better really. The local police precincts haven't reported any major crimes, other than the usual children being children." We both smile. We have over two thousand citizens under the age of nineteen. "Each district is keeping up with their duties and the schools are thriving. However district two is currently in need of two new professors."

"District seven has an abundance, ask the city council to see if any of them want to relocate to district two, offer them a pay raise for the inconvenience." I tell Ashley and she makes a note of it in her tablet.

"I think that's it sir." She tells me and I give her a look. "Tim." She corrects.

"The perimeter?"

"Secure as ever. We haven't had a walker breach in over a year."

"Human?"

"None so far." She shakes her head.

"Good, good." I nod and smile as I stand up from my chair. "I'll get right on gathering a group for the supply run." I tell her, buttoning the top two buttons on my suit jacket.

"Tim I was wondering if it was okay if I-"

"Nope." I shake my head, cutting her off. I already know what she's going to ask, because it wouldn't be the first time. "You're Vice President Ashley. You're no longer a soldier, I need you here." I tell her honestly. If I'm being honest with myself, I'm not sure if this place would have been this successful without the help of Ashley. She may be young but she definitely is wise beyond her years.

"It's been three years since I've seen action Tim, I can't take it anymore." Ashley practically whines.

"The price of being the second most powerful leader of the free world Ashley." I tell her with a raised brow. "See you and Spencer at dinner tomorrow?" I question, walking around the chair. "I'm sure Jo and Francisco would love to see the both of you. It's been ages." I add for good measure.

"You sure do know how to guilt trip a girl, don't ya." She chuckles as she stands up from her chair. "Hopefully Spencer won't be too embarrassed to go." She adds with a wry smile.

"Oh God." I drop my head into my hands, shaking it as I recall the events that lead to Spencer's discomfort and mine.

"She'll get over it." Ashley waves me off. "What time should be there?"

"Let's say eight." I tell her as I make my way over to the door. "Inform your sister that she is more than welcome to come as well, and the Carlins of course." I add before turning to open the door. "Have a good evening Madam Vice President."

"And you Mr. President, sir."

"Your residence or back to the White House sir?" Aiden asks as he and Glen escort me down the stairs to the car. And by White House he means the Palazzo Resort that we have converted into a suitable White House for the time being... until the new one is finished being built. A couple more years and it should be complete. It's an exact replica of the one in Washington D.C.

"I think I'll head home Aiden."

"Yes sir." He says as I'm ushered into the car. As we begin to make our way towards the home I share with my wife and son I can't help but smile at this place we've created.

This new beginning...


	2. Chapter 1: New Threats

Chapter 1- New Threats

"Good morning beautiful." I smile as I roll over and kiss Spencer's little nose. Her eyes flutter open as a small smile plays at her lips. I recall the events of last night, immediately after Tim left, giggling inwardly so Spencer wouldn't get upset about it again.

–

"Tim invited us to dinner." I tell Spencer as she comes back into the room.

"I'm so not going and you can't make me." She pouts, folding her arms over her chest.

"Seriously babe." I smile as I get up and walk over to her.

"He just saw me naked. Completely naked Ashley. I can't show my face around here anymore." She shakes her head and I can't help but smile at her.

"It's not that big of a deal, Spence. I promise. Trust me, Tim is gonna act like this day never happened."

"Ugh." She groans and flops down onto my couch. "Fine. Is this a royal family dinner or..." She trails off. I chuckle at her cuteness.

"Your parents are invited. I need to call Kyla and see if she and Angel want to come."

"They're still fighting?" She questions, raising a brow.

"Not sure if this is a good or bad week for them." I reply with a shrug. I've learned to deal with the on again off again relationship my sister has with Angel. They break up at least three to four times a month. This only started a year or so ago though, when Eric and some of his group paid us a visit. They came to give us an update on the distribution of the cure. More than fifteen or so states have been cured and are starting to rebuild. We're not sure how things are going to work once the entire United States has been cured though. Will Tim still be the president? Will he be able to handle that responsibility? Could I, as Vice President? Right now, managing the few thousand that we have is easy. There haven't been any major problems so far, but the entire country? I'm not sure if I could handle that.

Sorry I got off track.

When Eric and a few up his members paid us a visit last year, my sister was apparently a little more than friendly with the then eighteen year old, full-grown muscled man that was Eric.

Ugh! I did not just say that.

Anyways, Angel wasn't too happy with Kyla's behavior and they broke up, but quickly got back together and have done this little 'I hate you, but I love you' dance ever since.

"I'll call my mom and let them know." Spencer says, leaning over to kiss me.

–

"You're thinking about it again aren't you?" I snap out of my daze and notice my girlfriend staring at me intently.

"No." I shake my head. "I was just-"

"Lying." She rolls her eyes. "You big fat liar." Slapping me on the arm and turning over in the bed, away from me.

"Okay, okay." I chuckle, spinning her back around. "I was thinking about it, but it was kinda funny you have to admit."

"No." She quirks a brow. "It wasn't."

I stifle a laugh, leaning forward to kiss her on the forehead. "You're adorable, you know that."

"So I've been told." She shrugs as I slip a hand under the covers, running it over her naked figure.

"Ashley you know as soon as we start this someone is gonna come in here and get you, so don't tease me."

"No one's coming. It's Saturday, nothing happens on Saturday." I tell her as I roll on top of her. Kissing my way from her lips to her ear, I whisper. "Last night was so amazing." In a sultry tone. I feel her shiver beneath me as I take her ear into my mouth. "I love touching you, kissing you, being inside you." I add. I can practically feel the Goosebumps all over her body.

"Ashley." She half moans half whispers.

"Yes my love?" I quickly ask then kiss and suck on her neck.

"I want you to fu-" A knock at the door cuts her off mid sentence. I groan and roll off of my girlfriend. You have to be fucking kidding me. It's Saturday for goodness sake.

"Coming." I yell to whoever is at the door.

"I told you." Spencer says as I put on a robe and make my way to the door.

"Shut it." I turn and point a finger at her. She's always right about these things. Almost like she calls the people to come and interrupt us herself, just to prove a point.

"Good morning Madam Vice President." Joseph, one of my secret service guards greets me.

"It was about to be." I mumble and smile at him.

"Sorry to interrupt your Saturday ma'am-"

"No you're not Joseph you liar." Spencer shouts from the bed. I open the door a little because I know she wants him to see her smile and wave at him. Joseph was the first person we cured. We've been friends ever since. He's a really awesome guy actually and we kinda vowed to help him find his family if they were still alive out there.

"I really am, Ms. Carlin." He replies to Spencer. "But," He turns back to me, his face more stern than before. "there is a really urgent matter that requires your attention." He doesn't have to tell me twice. I've only ever been called for an urgent matter once before and it wasn't good.

"Give me a second to get dressed." I inform him. He nods and I close the door.

"Everything okay, Ash?" Spencer sits up in the bed with a worried look on her face.

"I'm not sure." I reply honestly, putting on a pair of dress pants. I hate that I have to dress in business attire more than I get to dress casual but I guess that comes with the job.

"He said urgent matter." Spencer reminds me.

"I know." I nod, putting on my blazer over my blouse.

"The last time it was an urgent matter the-"

"I know." I nod again, cutting her off.

"Do you think..." She trails off, but I already know what she's asking me.

"I'm not sure." I answer with a shrug.

"Well be careful." She tells me as she gets up from the bed and kisses me.

"Always am." I smile at my adorable girlfriend. After brushing my teeth and running a brush through my hair to pull it back into a ponytail I head out, escorted by Joseph and Angel. "How's my sister?" I question Angel as we make our way to the vehicle.

"Oh you know Kyla." Is her only reply and oddly, I know exactly what she means.

–

"Has anyone else seen this?" I question the fifteen people standing in front of me, one from each district.

"No. I was the first to see it this morning and I put protocol three into effect immediately." Harvey from district six responds.

"Has the president been notified?" I question.

"No ma'am, you were the first to be called."

"Good." I nod. "Let's get this cleaned up quickly before the streets get too busy."

"Yes ma'am." All fifteen district leaders respond in unison.

I sigh inwardly, taking another long look at the words spray painted on one of the outer walls. It's the second time I've read it this year. 'We're Coming For You.' It reads. With as much security as we have around the city this is the second time someone has manage to paint this.

"Get me Arthur Carlin on the walkie will you?" I instruct Joseph, he nods and does as he is told.

"What do you think it means?" Angels comes up next me to and asks as we stare at the group trying to wash it off.

I glance at her then back at the message. "I suppose it means we need to tighten up our security around here, because no one is gonna threaten this city and get away with it."

–

"The most important company has arrived." Spencer says as we make our way into Tim's dining room. The patrons that are already seated can't help but chuckle at her antics.

"Nice to see you too, Spencer." Jo says with a smile, standing up from her chair to embrace us in a hug.

"It's been way too long, Jo." Spencer replies and I nod.

"What up my main man Francisco?" Spencer says as she does this weird handshake she made up with him almost five years ago. "How's the girlfriend?" Spencer asks and out the corner of my eye I see Francisco blush. He and Jessica, Carmen and Jayden's daughter have dated for almost four years now. It's quite cute actually. Francisco has had plenty of other little girls chasing after him but he's always stuck by Jessica and she's always stuck by him.

"Spence!" He whines, dropping his head.

"Hey Glen, Hey Aiden." I greet them, breaking up whatever conversation they were having among themselves. In case you're wondering, they're still going strong too. Better than that actually, Aiden proposed to Glen last Spring. And since Tim's the President, gay marriage is legal.

"Hey Ash."Aiden smiles at me. "Sorry didn't even see you guys come in."

"Of course not, cause you two were too busy making googly eyes at each other." Spencer speaks up.

"Still little sis?" Glen chimes in. Spencer shrugs and goes back to her conversation with Francisco. Slowly the rest of the invited guests start to arrive. Carmen, Jayden and Jessica enter.

"Long time no see Carm." I greet her with a hug. I see Francisco and Jessica run out of the room in my peripheral and I know we won't see them until dinner.

"Well it's hard when you're the head of the secret service for the President and the Vice President of the new United States of America." She shrugs and moves past me to hug everyone else.

Mr. and Mrs. Carlin appear shortly after.

"So good to see you Ashley." They both greet me with hugs.

"The feeling's mutual." I respond as I hug them tightly. I really do love them. They're gonna be my in-laws one day and I'm glad that I actually genuinely care for them the way I do. I mean we've been through so much together it's hard not to.

Kyla and Angel bicker their way into the room.

"I never said that it had to be done that way, I'm only saying that it's possible." Kyla is yelling to Angel as they enter.

Typical them.

"Okay fine you're right." Angel says, throwing her hands up in defense. Good girl Angel.

"Well hello you two." Tim says in a playful tone, causing all of us to laugh. It's good to have everyone together again like old times. Running an operation such as the one we have here is hard so we don't get to spend as much time together as we'd like. So I really cherish when we have dinners like this one.

After eating and catching up I know that we still have some business to take care of. I glance at Carmen, who glances at Arthur, who glances at the President.

"If you all will excuse Ashley, Arthur, Carmen and I for a moment we just need to discuss some matters of national security." Tim says, standing up from the table.

We all follow him out of the dining room into his home office. He shuts the door behind us and waits for one of us to speak.

I guess I'll start.

"Sir, there's been a breach in our security." Is probably not the best way to start this. He stares at me and I know that he wants me to elaborate. "I'm sure you've already been briefed on the current situation." He nods. "Well there was a similar incident that occurred earlier this year sir and I thought I'd taken care of it but obviously not."

"What actions have been taken to get this situation under control?" Tim asks with more authority in his tone then I've ever heard. He doesn't take the safety of his citizens lightly. Nor do I.

"We have beefed up security sir, hiring more than two dozen extra guards for patrol. We believe the breech happened on the two to six a.m. shift and each guard on that shift is being questioned as we speak to determine if they saw anything or not." Arthur replies.

"And on your end?" He turns to Carmen.

"We are looking to hire another three to four service agents for you, the Vice President, as well your family members, sir." Carmen replies quickly and judging by the look on Tim's face he's pleased with the answers we have given.

"This cannot happen again. We are too close to something extraordinary here. We can't let anyone get in the way of that."

"Agreed sir." We all reply in unison.

"Okay then, let's get back out there to our families and enjoy the rest of dinner." Tim smiles before turning to open the door. As we file out of the room I can't help but think... do we have this as under control as we think?


	3. Chapter 2: A Day In The Life: VP

**Sorry I meant to say this the last chapter. I want to sincerely thank everyone that welcomed me back. I'm glad that you were all still looking forward to my writing. I'm not sure how fast these chapters will go up so just bare with me. I promise to finish this story before summer lol. This won't be an exceptionally long story but it'll definitely cover everything it needs to. Hope you all enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2- Life As the VP's Girlfriend<strong>

"I don't think I'll ever get used to this." The beautiful brunette turns to me with a smile. I know exactly what she means. It's a bit surreal this whole thing. Not just figuring out the cure but just being here... with her.

"Well I can leave if you want me-"

"Shut it!" She cuts me off, smiling wider than before. "I never want you to go anywhere Spencer Carlin, do you understand me?"

"So you want me to be a recluse then?" I pop my right brow up, seriously waiting for her to answer.

"I love you." She answers, completely avoiding my question, I'm gonna take that as a yes then.

"You know that didn't-" I'm cut off again but this time by her lips, a welcomed gesture.

"I'm gonna go shower." She says when she pulls back. I watch as her completely naked figure gets out of the bed and heads towards the bathroom. "Feel free to join me." She throws over her shoulder before exiting the room.

It's Tuesday, I know that we don't have long before she has to go and fulfill her Vice Presidential duties. Ugh! I completely hate it. And I guess I kinda love it at the same time, I mean, who wouldn't? I'm important in this state. People call me ma'am. It's quite fun actually. At least it is when it doesn't cause my girlfriend to be away for the entire day.

"I guess you're not coming then!" Ashley shouts from the bathroom. Like hell I'm not! I jump up from the bed, ripping my shirt off and tossing it somewhere near the window before entering the bathroom where my soaking wet girlfriend is showering. "Took you long enough." She quips as she opens the glass door for me to enter. I waste no time attacking her lips, slamming her into the wall. I'm not sure why I still get so worked up every time I see a fully naked Ashley.

Wait, what am I saying? She's hot, that's why.

"I love kissing you." I whisper to her, breaking our kiss.

"You have no fucking idea." She breathes out as she flips our position. The coolness of the wall clashes with the warmth of my body as her back presses against my front. She kisses her way from my neck, down my back then makes her way back up to my ear. "I want you." She whispers.

"So take me." I reply quickly, missing her lips on my body already. I spin around and grab her hand, placing it between our wet bodies. "I want you inside of me right now." I groan as she slides her fingers through my folds effortlessly. I'm not sure if I'm so wet from the water or from how turned on I am right now.

"Fuck Spence." She moans as her fingers enter me. I lean my head against the shower wall as she leans into me, attacking my neck. "I love how wet you get for me." Escapes her lips and I stifle a whimper. "You feel so fucking good." She's seriously killing me right now. I don't think Ashley has ever talked this much during sex before. I'm not sure what's gotten into her but I like it.

Scratch that... I love it.

"I'm so close baby." I moan as she continues to move in and out of me.

"That's it baby, cum for me."

"Oh fuck, Ash. I'm gonna-" The words get stuck in my throat as my orgasm rushes through me. I close my eyes as I try to regain my composure. Our heavy breaths and the sounds of running water fill the bathroom ."I love you." I whisper into her mouth as she kisses me softly.

"Not nearly as much as I love you." A small smile escapes my lips as I think of how true that statement probably is. Don't get me wrong, I love Ashley with all my heart, but I don't think it compares to the love she has for me. All the times she's saved my life, saved the lives of the people I care about the most, risked everything for my safety... yeah, I think she wins.

"Ashley." I whisper, opening my eyes. The smile on her face melts my heart. I love this girl more than she'll ever know.

"Yes my love?" Her breath dances on my neck as she moves her lips up to meet my ear. "What can I do for you?" My knees buckle a bit as the words leave her lips. She knows exactly what she's doing to me.

"My turn." I switch our bodies so she's now facing the wall.

"Spence it's Tuesday, you know I have-" She tries to argue but I cut her off gently shushing her as I run my fingers down the length of her back. "Not today you don't." I lean forward and whisper in her ear. "Today, you're mine."

"Mmm." She moans and tries to turn towards me.

"No." I push her back to face the wall. "Stay." I move my hand down between our bodies, running my fingers over her butt, letting the wetness of her body guide my fingers down to my destination. The moment my finger enters her a guttural moan escapes her lips and her knees buckle. I press my body against hers giving her the support she lost at my touch. I don't think I've ever felt Ashley so wet before. "Fuck you're so wet."

"I...I...fuck." Is all she can get out as I move in and out of her. The wall is supporting most of her weight now as her body lifts from the ground with every thrust. "Fuck I'm so close, Spence." She breathes out as the steam from the shower fogs the bathroom to the point where I can barely see her now. But I feel her and she feels so fucking good. I pull out the one finger I had inside of her, wanting to make this moment last just a bit longer. A whimper escapes her lips but she doesn't move to put my hand back; she knows what I'm doing. I slide my fingers over her folds as my lips and tongue attack her neck.

"Baby." I whisper, barely audible. She flings her head back, resting it on my shoulder, this lets me know that she's heard me. I take a deep breath, taking in her scent, bringing the fingers that were between her legs up to my lips. "Mmm." I moan as I slide my index finger into my mouth; tasting her. "You taste so fucking good." I whisper into her ear as I take it into my mouth. The gesture nearly sends her over the edge. She spins around, grabbing the back of my head to pull me into a kiss, no doubt tasting herself on my tongue. As our tongues battle for dominance she takes my right hand and puts it between our bodies, pushing two of my fingers into her. We toss our heads back at the same time, relishing in the feeling. It doesn't take long for her to reach her climax. I brush my thumb lightly over her clit to gently push her over. Now I'm completely supporting her weight. As I guide her gently down to the shower floor, our heavy breathing echoes in the shower and forms a steady melody with the water as it leaves the shower.

"I love you." She breathes out as she attempts to steady her breathing.

"I love you too." I lean forward kissing her quickly on the lips before I smoothly slip off her lap to sit next to her.

"I guess we should probably actually shower now." She comments with a smile as she lulls her head to face me.

"Can you even stand up right now?" I question sarcastically raising a brow. She lightly slaps me on the shoulder and chuckles.

"You're hilarious." She says dryly and I just shrug and smile as I get up from the shower floor, helping her up. I turn to face the shower head as Ashley wraps her arms around my waist from the back.

"You're amazing, you know that." She whispers in my ear, moving my hair to the side to kiss my neck.

"Not nearly as amazing as you are, super woman." I smile, turning around in her arms to kiss her. A knock at the bathroom door causes us to pull apart. I groan, already knowing who it is.

"Just a second." Ashley yells, informing the person behind the door. We both quickly shower and wrap up in our robes.

"Angel, so good to see you." I greet with a hint of malice. I roll my eyes as I walk past her and into the bedroom.

She chuckles, "I'm sure it is." I turn to see the smile on her face and the raised brow. That asshole. "Sorry to bother you Madam Vice President but it is time for us to go." Angel turns back to Ashley and reports.

"Okay." Ashley nods. "Give me a second to get dressed and I'll be right out." I watch as she heads into our massive closet.

"I'm sorry did I interrupt something?" Angel turns back to me.

"You're an asshole you know that right?" I scoff and shake my head as she and I flop down on the bed.

"You guys do know that the forty minute shower you just took comes out of the city's somewhat scarce water supply right?" She pops her left brow up and smiles.

"We on some White House Vice Presidential shit, we don't care." I shrug and try to hold a straight face as long as I can. Angel and I both burst out laughing at the same time. We don't usually do this. In fact Ashley and I have gotten really good at being in out of the shower, five minutes max. We keep each other in line. But it's been a while and I know that Ashley has been under a lot of stress and I'm just trying to be there for my girlfriend. Really any other respectful significant other would have done the same. I miss my girlfriend, her insane body and she enticed me! Plus I'm pretty sure she passed a law that said I can't say no to her. So there's nothing I could've done. A forty minute shower seemed necessary at the time but now I feel bad, thanks Angel. "Wait, how do you know how long our shower was?" I ask, this time it's my turn to quirk a brow.

Voyeur much?

"Stop thinking all those creepy ass thoughts, Spence. It's my job to know every move your girlfriend makes. Nothing creepy here. Plus, she was supposed to be somewhere half an hour ago. I was being courteous and allowing you two to finish. So you know... you're welcome." She throws out like I'm supposed to be grateful or something.

"Mhm." I smack my lips and narrow my eyes at her.

"We ready to head out?" Ashley asks, coming out of the closet looking as hot as ever in her black and gray pants suit. Angel quickly gets up from the bed, making her way over to my girlfriend.

"Yes ma'am." Angel nods once to Ashley then turns back to me. She sticks out her tongue subtly before turning to head out.

"Shouldn't be too long of a day." Ashley walks over to me and kisses me on the forehead.

"Better not be." Is my reply as I grab her face and pull her into a kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too." She smiles, giving me another chaste kiss before heading out.

"Oh, Ms. Carlin." Angel pokes her head in and says. She knows I hate when she calls me that. I stare at her without answering. "Your security detail is here to take you to your class." She says before sticking her tongue out once again. I can't help but smile at her. I must admit, I wasn't a fan of Angel when we first met but the past few years I've grown quite fond of her. She's like the sister I never had.

"Tell Annabel I'll be out in a moment." I reply getting up from the bed to get dressed.

"Actually you have a new detail today. I'm not sure why, but yes ma'am." She teases and quickly closes the door. 'That girl.' I mumble, shaking my head, going into the closet to get dressed.

–

"Where's Annabel?" I ask the girl standing in front of me.

"She's been switched to a different detail." I narrow my eyes trying to place where I know this girls face from.

"Do I-"

"I'm Hannah. Um... from the hospital. Your girlfriend, the now Vice President kept me and my brother hostage for a few days."

"Right." I nod, remembering. "It was hardly a hostage situation." I narrow my eyes at her and smile. "She was just you know-"

"Protecting her family." She cuts me off. "I know. No hard feelings." She shrugs as we head through the house, out to the car.

"So you've been in the city this whole time, since the rebuild?" I question, wondering why I've never seen her around until now.

"Yeah." She nods her head. "Well kinda, my brother and I left the city for a short while during the first year, but came back after a couple months. We figured it was safer in here then it was out there. Plus this place is pretty awesome and I really love my job."

"Driving around semi, practically not even important people all day?" I turn and question.

She smiles, scratching the side of her head. "It's fun." She assures me.

"Mhm." I half smile, turning to look at her fully.

"Seriously it is." She pops her shoulders up once and smiles wider before adding, "You honestly can't beat the perks. In times like these, having a secure job such as this one, is hard to come by. Plus the pay is amazing."

"Why does that seem so rehearsed?" I question with a giggle.

"Ok ok, you got me." We both chuckle as we reach the car.

"Here we are..." She holds the door open for me and I hop in.

"Hey Jake, hey David." I greet my other two regular agents. They're really nice men, both with awesome kids and wives. I watch as Hannah makes her way around the car and hops into the front passenger seat. Jake puts the car in drive and we head to my class.

–

"Ms. Spencer, Ms. Spencer." Adrian runs up to me, wrapping his tiny arms around my leg.

"Hey buddy." I bend down, scooping him up into my arms. If I were to ever have kids, I would want them to be just like little Adrian. I swear he's the most adorable little three year old angel I've ever seen. "How's it been?" I ask as he smiles widely at me.

"Good." He nods, wrapping his arms around my neck, hugging me. See, adorable. "Duney said I better stay away from you or he'd hurt me." He says pulling back so I could see his little sad face. Duney or 'Donny' Adrian's older brother, I'm pretty sure has a crush on me. He's fifteen and really believes he has a chance.

Wrong tree Donny, wrong tree.

"No worries." I shake my head as I place Adrian back on the floor. "I'll protect you, Donny's not gonna touch you, okay?" He nods his little head and smiles before running off to the locker rooms.

"Okay class," I start, walking into my classroom. I teach a defense class to a group group of twenty six fifteen year olds during their free period at school. You can never be too prepared you know. You're probably wondering where I learned karate huh? Well, Ashley's been teaching me _a ton_ of things since the cure was created. Like I said, you can never be too prepared.

"Spencer, looking nice today." That was Donny in case you were wondering.

"Donny." I force a smile. What kind of big brother threatens his younger one over a girl? "Glad you volunteered. Come on up."

"Huh? What'd I vo-"

"To be my partner for today." I smirk before turning back to the class. "Okay class, everyone grab a partner and decide who will be the attacker and who will be the victim. However both of you need to pay attention to what I'm about to do."

"Yes Ms. Spencer." The class replies as I grab Donny's arm.

"Okay, what you're gonna want to do first is stand directly in front of your partner, now the attacker will throw a punch at your victim. Donny try to punch me." I instruct my student. He gives me a wary look. "It's fine." I chuckle. "Come on." I urge him towards me. He closes his eyes and sighs before moving closer. "Okay everyone pay attention." When Donny throws his punch I grab his extended arm, leaning back as I grip his arm with mine firmly, lifting him up slightly from the ground and tossing him over on his side, still holding the arm her threw the punch with.

"Whoa." The class gasps.

"Now." I turn back to the class as I help Donny up to his feet. "This move is called the whirlpool throw. Thank you Donny, you may rejoin the class." I hold a hand out towards the other students; he hobbles over to his partner. I explain to the class how to conduct this move as well as recover should they fall victim to it. I can't help but smile as Donny sulks both from physical injury as well as a blow to his ego. I bet he won't be messing with little Adrian anymore.

–

"So basically you assaulted a student then?" Kyla asks, quirking a brow.

"No." I shake my head, barely able to contain my laughter.

"But you wanted to?"

"I was merely teaching the class a new move."

"Right." Kyla nods. "Anyways, how's life as the Vice President's girlfriend treating you these days?"

I stand up from the couch, making my way over to Kyla's bedroom window. "Horrible." An exasperated sigh leaves my lips. "Honestly horrific. I miss her Ky. I miss how we were when there was a zombie apocalypse happening. Now she's all about doing what's best for the city and meetings and politics. I miss the old Ashley." I finish, flopping down onto the cushioned bench in the bay window. From the corner of my eye I see Kyla get up from her bed and make her way over to me.

"You miss the sex. Let's be honest here." Kyla smiles.

"Fine. And I miss the sex. It's amazingly awesome sex though, I can't-"

"Yeah, that's enough of that conversation." Kyla makes a disgusted face, bringing a hand up to cut me off.

"I'm just saying." I shrug.

"Anyways, I'm sure she does too, trust me." I quirk a brow at her. She stares at me before her eyes go wide. "No! Not the sex! I meant the whole going out and being- you know what. Shut your mouth." She points a finger at me.

I chuckle, "My mouth is zipped." I pretend zip my lips and throw away the key.

"What I'm trying to say is that my sister has always been the doing things type. And by doing, I mean fighting. But beyond all that, I'm sure she still misses you a hell of a lot more than you miss her, Spence. I think once all these projects she has going on finish then she'll be around more, you know."

"Yeah, right. That's what she said last time. But there's always gonna be more projects; more buildings to build, more problem solving conversations to be had, more people to hire. There's always gonna be something." I roll my eyes, leaning back against the window.

"Not if things keep going the way they're going." My head snaps to Kyla's face immediately. The look on her face tells me she regrets her words.

"What do you mean?" I narrow my eyes. I mean, I know about the messages, but are there things that Ashley hasn't told me?

"Um..." She stands from the seat. "...Nothing." her head shakes as she moves back from me.

"Kyla Davies, get your ass back over here right now and tell me what you know."

"Angel's never gonna tell me anything again." She rolls her eyes, sighing.

"What is it?"

As she takes a seat back on the bench, I contemplate the seriousness of what she's about to say. Why would Ashley hide this stuff from me? If Angel can tell Kyla, why couldn't Ashley tell me?

"There's been more attacks." Kyla says plainly. I wait for her to continue but she doesn't.

"More Ky." I urge her on.

She rolls her eyes and continues, "Outside the city, but very close; things set on fire, attacks on the caravans that leave for supplies, more messages."

"Why didn't Ashley tell me this?"

"She couldn't... she can't. Angel wasn't even supposed to tell me, she could get into major trouble if anyone found out that she did. Like lose her job trouble." Kyla enunciates each word so I'd get it. "You can't tell anyone that I told you Spence."

"Don't worry," I shake my head. "I won't."

"Something's coming Spence, something big and Angel says the city is gonna have to be prepared."

"Yeah." I nod absentmindedly as I stare out the window into the streets filled with people. People my girlfriend and Tim have sworn to protect.

The question is, with whatever's coming... will they be able to?


	4. Chapter 3: Kyla's Choice

It's been a while, I kinda wanna get back into the flow of things... hopefully you guys are still around. I'll probably post once a week or every two weeks til the story is done. It'll probably be about ten chapters total. Thanks for reading. :)

* * *

><p>Chapter 3- Kyla's Choice<p>

"I could lose my job Kyla, how could you have told her!"

"She's not gonna say anything, Angel why are you being so..."

"Don't you dare turn this around on me. I told you something in private and what do you do, you tell the first person that ask the information of you." Angel stops pacing and turns to look at me. "What if she asks Ashley about it, Ashley's gonna know that it was-"

"I'm sorry Angel..." I pause and stand up from the couch I was sitting on. "She was distraught over Ashley being so busy all the time and I just wanted her to understand the reason, that's all." I shrug as Angel sighs and comes to sit down next to me.

"I know that you wouldn't have just told her without a good reason, but I-"

"I won't do it again." I shake my head, turning to face my girlfriend. I tuck my left leg underneath my body as I grab her face to make her look at me. "I promise from now on anything you tell me I will keep between us. Okay?" I stare at her lovingly as she tries to hold her tough façade. She can never stay mad at me too long. Even with the Eric thing, she forgave me quickly and we got back together. The seven other times were no different either.

"This isn't like the Eric thing Ky, this is my life, our lives here."

"You really think my sister would fire you knowing she'd have to deal with me?" I ask with a chuckle but Angel doesn't look amused.

"You just don't get it, Ky." She shakes her head and stands up from the couch.

"I don't." I stand up with her. "So why don't you explain it to me." I try to look in her eyes but she keeps moving her head to avoid mine. "Angel."

"I need to go." She turns abruptly, but I grab her to keep her from walking away.

"She's not gonna tell anyone Angel, I already told her that no one could know."

"This isn't even about that!" She shouts, throwing her hands up. Okay, now I'm confused.

"I don't understand." I shake my head.

"Just forget it." She mimics my actions.

"No, I can't just forget about it."

"I have to go, Ky. We'll talk about this later." She grabs her bag and head towards the door. I run to step in front of her. I don't like the way this fight is ending. I feel like the fights we've had before have been about worse things but for some reason this feels... different.

"Angel?" I question.

She drops her head, sighing once again, but she doesn't say anything. She moves me to the side and walks away and with each step she takes my heart breaks.

–

"I'm sure it wasn't as bad as you're making it out to be, Ky. Maybe she just needs some time." Spencer tries to talk me down from this ledge I'm on. I just feel like I've lost the love of my life.

"You don't understand Spencer, you didn't see her face."

"After that whole Eric thing you guys didn't talk for what, like a week?" She throws out. Yeah, this isn't helping.

"You're not helping." I point out and she shrugs.

"Sorry, I'm just tryna make you see that this is Kyla and Angel. You guys fight and make up, it's just how you two work."

"Not like this though."

"I'm sure everything is gonna be fine."

"Yeah." I reply absentmindedly.

–

"_Is that Eric?" Spencer turns and looks at me as a group of men and boys file into the city. I squint my eyes to try to get a better look. I don't know if that's him or not. I haven't seen him in almost four years I think. If that is him, my has he grown. _

"_I don't know." I reply, as the group moves closer to us._

"_I think that is him, Ky. Oh my God." Spencer breathes out as the boy reaches us._

"_Hey." The taller, tanned, muscled boy says when he reaches us. I stammer over my words as I try to return a greeting. _

_I glance out the corner of my eye and see Spencer snickering at me. Really, Spencer? Really?_

"_Hey, Eric." She says to him. He turns from me and smiles as he pulls Spencer into a hug._

"_Hey, Spencer. It's so good to see you." He pulls back and looks around. "This is quite some operation you guys are running here." He nods in approval._

"_Yeah, I can't believe how far we've come in such a short time." _

"_Well, you guys have a great leader and co leader. We've heard about this place all over the U.S on our journey to cure the population, everyone wants to be here. They're calling it the New Washington DC."  
><em>

_"Really?" Spencer smiles proudly. "What have you been-"_

"_Hi." I interrupt their conversation with a word that was impossible to say just a few minutes ago. They both turn to look at me with wide smiles._

"_I'm gonna go find Ash." Spencer thumbs towards "The White House." _

"_We've come to brief the president on what's going on with the cure, I should be up in a bit. I think everyone wants to clean up a little before heading over to meet with him. We've been traveling for over four days."_

"_Understandable, I'll see you in a bit then." Spencer leans over and hugs him again. "So good to see you again, Eric." _

"_You too, Spencer." He nods and smiles as Spencer turns and leaves. He turns back to me with a different smile, a smile saying something different from the one he'd had on for Spencer. "Hi, Kyla." _

"_You've been gone." I say simply. Not really what I wanted to say but those were the only words my brain could come up with. _

"_Yeah." He nods as he chuckles. He drops his head to look down at his hands then back up to me. "I had to, we're trying to cure the population after all, remember?" _

"_Yeah, I remember." I nod and it's my turn to play with my hands. My breath hitches when he grabs my chin and pulls my face up to look at him. This Eric, the one standing in front of me right now, this is not the same Eric that came to stay with us all those years ago. This one is strong and confident. This one is..._

"_I didn't want to leave, you know that. But I had to. Plus, you chose Angel, remember?" _

"_Stop asking me to remember things." I giggle and punch him in the arms. Wow, it's so toned. _

"_Sorry. So is there somewhere I can go to get cleaned up?" _

"_Yeah, you can come to mine and Angels place." _

_He quirks a brow. "Is that the best idea?" _

"_She's at work." I chuckle at shake my head at him. "But I'm sure she wouldn't mind either way, you're just getting cleaned up." _

"_Right." He nods as we head towards my home._

–

"Is there somewhere in particular I can take you Ms. Davies?" Jace, my driver asks.

"Um, no Jace. Home is good." I reply as I buckle my seat belt. He nods once as he puts the car in drive and pulls away from Spencer and Ashley's place.

As we're driving through the streets of the city we've rebuilt I can't help but let my mind drift. I don't know what's gonna happen with Angel this time. I can't help but feel a bit scared of losing her.

"Ms. Davies stay in the car!" Jace yells, pulling me from my thoughts. I narrow my eyes confused until I look out the window and see them. Dozen of walkers headed into the city through the south wall.

"Jace?" I question, a bit panicked. I haven't seen this many walkers in one place in years. How'd they even get in. Jace looks a bit flustered as he calls for backup on his radio. We can't move forward or back, we're surrounded.

"We need back up at the south wall, we're surrounded, I have the Vice Presidents sister. I repeat, I have the Vice Presidents sister."

"Jace, the window." The walkers in the back are starting to bang on the glass and I don't think it's gonna last long.

"Get down Ms. Davies." He commands me as the alarm blares throughout the city. An alarm we hoped we'd never have to sound. I drop my head as he takes his gun from his holster.

"You can't shoot them, Jace. We don't shoot walkers anymore." I shake my head, panic rushing through me.

"I don't think I'm going to have a choice." Jace climbs over the front seat to the backseat with me. As the walkers bang on the glass the car begins to rock. We sigh relief when we hear the shots being fired. But we know they aren't killing them, that they're just wounding them so they can capture them and cure them.

When the door rips open I lift my head up and see Carmen standing there.

I don't think I've ever been happier to see her.

"Come on." She holds out a hand for me to take. I grab her hand and she helps me out of the car, Jace closely behind me. "Your sister wants to see you." I look around at all the walkers that are now subdued on the ground and the officers giving them shots of the cure.

"Where's An-"

"She stayed behind to protect your sister. We didn't know if any of the walkers breach the inner city limits. We've still got two dozen officers out making sure none got through. The city is now on lock down." Carmen explains to me. I drop my head a little disappointed. I'm sure she heard over the radio that I was in harms way. If she really wanted to come, she would have done anything she could have to get here.

"Thanks Carm." I sigh out.

"I'm sure she wanted to be here." Carmen tells me as she puts a hand on my shoulder. The gesture a little comforting. "Jace, get Ms. Davies to the white house will you?"

"Yes ma'am." Jace replies, climbing back into the car. I get into the car and closing the door behind me. I watch as they continue to give shots of the cure to the walkers laying on the ground and Jace drives to avoid them.

I stare over at the south wall. How did the walkers even breach the security?

–

"Are you okay?" Ashley grabs me and pulls me into a hug.

"I'm fine." I shake my head and smile at my sister. I glance around her looking for Angel.

"She's doing something for me, she'll be back in a second."

"Did she um... is she still..."

"She wanted to go to you Ky, but protocol says she has to stay with me. She wanted to be there." Ashley tries to assure me, placing a hand on my shoulder, just like Carmen had done. "Did you see what happened?" She asks me as she walks over and takes a seat behind her desk.

"Not really." I shake my head. "I was kinda out of it a little."

"Right." She nods, grabbing something out of her desk drawer.

"What's that?" I question, she looks at me apprehensively, like it's something she shouldn't be sharing with me but she really wants to.

"I just got attacked by fifty zombies Ashley, I think I deserve to know what's on that little piece of paper." She sighs and rolls her eyes as she holds out the paper for me to take. I grab it from her hands and read it.

_ You can't stop what's coming. No matter what you do, or how hard you try. This city will be ours, we deserve it and there's nothing you can do to stop us. _

_Be warned._

_We're coming for you._

"Where'd you get this?" I ask, handing it back to her.

"It was in the paperwork for the new solar panel installation in sector 12."

"Ashley, that means this is an inside job, there's no way this could-"

"I know." She nods, standing up from her head. "We have a traitor within our walls."

"Ashley..."

"Yeah, I know. We're gonna handle it."


	5. Chapter 4: Lips Of An Angel

_It's so awesome that you guys are still around and loving my work. That's awesome._

_I wanna give a special thanks to Godlove, ShardsofRayne, Punkerocker07, gina32, SoNFan, Kirax, dani, and guest for welcoming me back so amazingly. I'm so happy all of you enjoyed the chapter and I hope you will continue to enjoy them. You are all seriously so amazing!_

_dani: I'm not entirely sure what chapter you're speaking of because I finished LMBTL on here before I did on the other site lol. So I'm not really sure what you're referring to. _

_The next chapter may come late next week or early the week after, fingers crossed. As stated before, this story won't be super long so expect things to pick up and start to move a bit faster._

* * *

><p>"We need back up at the south wall, we're surrounded, I have the Vice Presidents sister. I repeat, I have the Vice Presidents sister." I hear over the radio. I know that it's Jace's voice. He's Kyla's driver. I feel myself about to panic when Ashley grabs my hands.<p>

"I'm sure she's fine. I'll send everyone out." She tells me before grabbing her radio off the desk. "Carmen, come in."

"Go for Carmen."

"Switch to four." Is all she says then changes her radio to a different station. She doesn't want this information to go out over the main station.

"Sound the alarm, we have a breach at the south wall."

"Right away, Vice President."

"And Carmen, my sister is there could you..."

"Of course." Carmen says quickly before we hear her yelling for her men to gear up, then the radio goes out.

"I need to go to her Ashley, I need to-"

"Angel, she's-"

"No." I cut her off, shaking my head. "We had a fight this morning, we had a fight and I, I didn't even tell her that I loved her before I left."

"I'm sure she knows that you love her, and whatever this fight was about, I know you two will get through it like you always do."

I sigh and drop my head, "I don't know." I shrug. Kyla thinks this fight is about her telling Spencer something she shouldn't have, but it's much more than that. "I caught Kyla and Eric kissing when he was here last. She doesn't know that I know." The shocked look she has right now tells me she didn't know either.

"Angel, I don't know what to-"

"There's nothing to say. I've been waiting for Kyla to tell me, for her to explain why she did it. But she just hasn't. Am I not what she wants anymore, I overheard Eric telling her that he can give her things that I can't and he's right. Everyone's rebuilding, the world is going to go back to the way it once was and that means Kyla may want kids and I can't do that for her. I can't-"

"Stop it!" Ashley grabs me by my shoulders and pulls me to face her. "When we first met I didn't peg you for the self pity type." I force out a small laugh. I'm definitely not one for self pity. "My sister loves you Angel, more than I've ever seen her love anyone or anything. I'm sure that whatever is going on in that crazy little brain of hers, she just needs to figure it out first before coming to talk to you. She doesn't want Eric. She gave him up for you, remember."

"Yeah but he wasn't so..."

"Muscular? Tanned? Toned? Handsome?"

"Yeah." I purse my lips and shake my head. "That's definitely not helping.

"Sorry." She says quickly with an smile. "All I'm saying is that she doesn't want all those things," I scrunch my face and tilt my head. "I mean, she doesn't want them from a man."

"Better."

"She wants them from you, Angel. She loves you. She wants to make hypothetical babies with you."

I chuckle and nod my head because I know that Ashley's right. I just need to talk to Kyla about what I saw and go from there. "Exactly." Ashley reads my mind and I stare at her, a bit creeped out.

"Um... that's not normal." I pop a brow.

"I didn't read your mind, Angel." She chuckles and shakes her head. "You said that last part out loud."

"Oh." I let out a sigh of relief and smile.

"Vice Presidents come in." We hear Carmen's voice over the radio. She sounds calm, that's a relief.

"Go for Ashley."

"Everything's under control, but we're gonna keep the city on lock down to make sure none got past us. We're administering the cure to the ones we've captured. Hopefully they'll be able to remember their last hours and tell us who sent them. And your sister is just fine." I breathe a sigh loudly as Ashley does. She pats me on my shoulder and smiles a knowing smile. I wish I could have just gone to her myself but I know what protocol states and I couldn't leave Ashley's side. So going to Kyla would have meant putting the VP in danger and that's a sure fire way to lose your job.

"Is she-"

"On the way."

"Thank you, Carmen."

"You're welcome, Madam Vice President."

"I'm not ready to talk to her yet, if she-"

"Take a breath." Ashley smiles. "Just go take a walk and come back when you are ready, okay?" I nod, taking a deep breath. I don't know if I'll ever be ready. What if the answer she gives me isn't the one I want. What if she does want Eric and his tanned, toned, muscular body. "You're doing it again aren't you?" Ashley pops a brow and I nod.

"How'd you know?"

"You have a thinking face. And it's not a pretty one." She jokes. I feign insult and slap her on the arm. "Get outta here, she's gonna be here any sec."

"Thanks, Ashley."

"Don't mention it." She shrug and waves me off. I turn and head out the side door of her office, and head in the opposite direction I know Kyla will be coming from. My mind can't help but wonder back to that day.

–

"_Thanks again for the shower." I hear Eric say. I throw myself against the wall outside the bathroom. Why is my girlfriend in the bathroom with a boy she dated after he showered?_

"_It's not a problem." I can hear the smile in her voice. I turn my head to get a better listen. "How long are you guys staying?" _

"_Not sure, we've got a bit of business to handle then we're heading right back on the road. We've got a world to cure, re-"  
><em>

_"If you tell me to remember I swear that'll be the last thing you ever say Eric." They both chuckle, I peek around the corner when the bathroom goes silent. They're staring at each other, and he's in only a towel. My towel. Our towel. _

"_We should probably, um..." Kyla trails off as Eric moves closer to her. _

"_You know Ky, I can't help but think you deserve more than this." He tells her and I narrow my eyes, what does he mean?_

"_What do you mean? I have everything I could possibly want right here. My girlfriend is in the secret service you know. She protects the President." _

_Eric chuckles and shakes his head. He turns in my direction and I throw myself back against the wall. Uh oh, did he see me?_

"_No. I mean when things start to get back to normal, don't you want kids, a family? How could you possibly get those things in this life you're living right now." I move my head to look around the corner again. "I could give you all those things, that and so much more." He moves closer to her, putting his finger under her chin to make her look at him. "I can give you everything you've ever dreamed of Ky." He moves down, his face getting closer to my girlfriends. I wanna move, I wanna say something but my body and mind aren't on the same page. Their lips touch and when she doesn't immediately move to push him away my heart drops to the bottom of my stomach. Nothing else matters right now. She's kissing someone that isn't me. I wipe the tears as they fall down my cheek and turn to leave. If Eric is who she wants, who am I to stand in the way of that, above anything I just want Ky to be happy. _

–

"Angel, you okay?" Aiden stops me, hand on my arm.

"I'm sorry did I run into you?" I question, shaking my head clear.

"Yeah, kinda." He smiles and laughs a little. "But that's okay, are you doing alright? You seem like you have something troubling on your mind."

I swallow thickly and shake my head. "No. I'm fine I was just thinking about," I shake my head and wave it off. "nothing, never mind. It's not important."

"You sure?" He questions. I nod and smile. I've always liked Aiden, he's a sweet guy always wondering how everyone else is doing.

"I'm sure." I nod. "Thanks though."

"Anytime. Are you on detail today?"

"Yeah." I nod and thumb towards Ashley's office. "VP. I'm just gonna get some fresh air, she's in with Kyla. Did you need something."

"I heard about the south wall breach."

"You shouldn't be worried about those types of things today Aiden, you're off. Go, plan your wedding." I shoo him towards the exit.

He chuckles and nods. "I know, I know." I just wanted to come in to bring Glen his lunch." He holds up a brown paper bag. "...then I'm off to plan and freak out."

"I'm sure everything's gonna be perfect." I assure him.

"I hope so." He nods. "Well, I should probably get this to him. See you later Angel."

"Bye Aiden." I wave at him and he turns and heads down the hall.

I turn and head towards the exit.

"Hey." Carmen greets me as she comes around the corner.

"Hey." I smile. "Thanks for-"

"Don't mention it." She waves me off. "I know you'd do the same for Jayden and Jessica."

"I would." I nod and agree quickly.

"I know." She smiles. "So why aren't you-"

"I need a moment." I tell her.

"Off day?" She asks and she doesn't have to clarify for me to know what she's asking.

"You can say that. We've got some really big things we need to work out and I'm kinda avoiding them." I shrug.

"Avoidance doesn't make the problem go away, you gotta face it head on, destroy the root so it never grows again." Carmen says and I stare at her for a moment.

"Yeah." I agree, that's exactly what I need to do. It's the only way Kyla and I can get past this.

"I'm on gate detail, if you wanna switch so you can have some time to-"

"Yes." I cut her off. I need time to think and if I have to go back into that office where I know Kyla is, things might get said that shouldn't be and I definitely don't want that to happen at my place of work, so I'll avoid her until tonight when we can talk properly.

"Okay, I'll let Ashley know."

"Thank you, Carmen."

"Of course." She nods. "I was that age once. I know how good the love feels and how devastating every fight can feel. You two will figure it out, you always do." I nod once before she turns and leaves.

I really hope we do...


	6. Chapter 5: Carmen: The Best Days!

A/N: So it's been a while since I've written anything and I'm sorry I've been MIA. I had a ton of things going on that kept me from writing. But I'm back and I"m going to try and get this story completed within the next few weeks. I really appreciate all the messages checking in on me and I apologize to all those people who I didn't get a chance to reply back to. I hope you enjoy the chapter as well as the rest of the story.

* * *

><p>I smile and shake my head as I make my way down the hall towards the Vice President's office. Those two are fighting every other day and make up even faster. I have no doubt that they'll figure this out in no time.<p>

I lift my hand to knock and get a soft "come in." I stick my head in the door just as Ashley stuffs a piece of paper into her drawer, "I'll be on your detail for the rest of the day madam Vice President."

"Where's Angel?" Kyla asks. I'm reluctant to give an answer. I know that Angel switching detail will only make things more complicated than they already are.

"She asked to be put on gate detail. "I reply softly. Kyla sighs and drops her head. Ashley stands up and places a hand on her sisters' shoulder. It's really sweet how much they love each other. I don't think I've ever seen another pair of siblings, apart from Spencer and Glen of course, love each other as much as these two do. "I know it's none of my business." I speak up after a moment. Kyla looks as though she wants to cry and I just want to ease her mind a bit. "But, she just wanted to clear her head a bit before she saw you again. She's really glad you're okay though." I nod and smile trying to affirm her.

"Okay." Kyla says softly. This definitely isn't a side of Kyla I'm used to seeing. She's never quiet or… soft spoken. She turns and hugs her sister, telling her that she'll see her later.

"Straight home Kyla, I mean it." Ashley points a playfully stern finger at her sister. "The city is still on lockdown." She reminds her sister.

"Yeah, yeah." Kyla waves her off before heading out the door.

"I don't know what I'm going to do with those two." Ashley shakes her head as she takes a seat in her chair.

"They'll figure it out. You know how it was to be in love at that age." I smile at Ashley as I take a seat across from her. "Any new developments on the…"I pause, searching for the right word. "…Traitor?" I settle on.

"No, there's been nothing yet. We're grilling everyone we can think of but everyone seems genuinely loyal to the cause."

"Don't worry." I assure her. "We're going to find whoever is doing this, and we're gonna take care of it." She nods, trusting my words.

"We can't have another incident like today. The city is getting worried. If things start falling apart now, everything we've worked so hard for could come crashing down.

"I'm not gonna let that happen." I assure her, standing up. "Can I take you home? With the city on lockdown I'm sure Spencer would love to have you there, plus all your meetings have been pushed."

"Yeah." She nods. "That'd be nice. Spencer will be happy." She flashes me a smile as she stands from her desk. "Is the run still on for tonight?"

"I think so. We're in desperate need of some supplies. I don't think we can wait any more. We're gonna put extra guards on the gates tonight and stationed outside of you and the presidents houses, as well as your families. No one's getting in here."

"Maybe we should give Eric a call, see if they can spare a couple dozen of their men for the convoy?"

"They're in Nevada?" I question.

"Yeah maybe a hundred or so miles from the city, I'll give him a call and meet you out front."

"Okay." I nod and make my way towards the door.

"Carmen…" Ashley stops me as I reach the door.

"Yes, Madam Vice President?"

"Thanks for saving my sister." She smiles and I only nod. She knows that it was nothing. I wasn't only doing my job, I was protecting my family. I exit her Office and head down the hall to the President's Office.

"Hey, Carmen." Glen greets me as I approach him.

"Hey, just checking to see if you were going on the convoy tonight for the supply run?"

"Yeah." He nods. "That's still happening after today?"

I shrug and nod. "We don't really have a choice, our medical supply is entirely too low. Even after that run last month. With all the attacks happening lately, we definitely need to stock up."

"We need weapons and ammo too." He reminds me with a nod.

"I know. Convoy is meeting at the east wall at night fall. Tell Aiden he can't come." I point a stern finger at him.

"He isn't gonna be too happy about that." Glen chuckles.

"I know." I join in the laughter. "But tell him that if this wedding doesn't happen soon I might have to hurt him." I stop giggling and give him a serious face so he knows I'm not joking.

"Yes ma'am." He salutes me playfully and I chuckle and hit him on the arm. "I'll see you later. Let the President know he's more than welcome to head home now. The city's on lockdown so all the meetings for today have been cancelled."

"Yeah, he's meeting with my dad now and then they were coming to get you."

"I was just about to take the VP home." I thumb towards Ashley office."

"I can take her home if you'd like. The meeting won't be long. I'm guessing it's just about what happened today anyways."

"Yeah, OK." I nod. "I'll let the President know of the switch."

"See you at six." He smiles and heads down the hall towards Ashley's office.

I knock on the President's door and get a 'come in.' "Glen said you wanted to speak to me, Sir?"

"Yes I did, Carmen. Come in and have a seat."

I do as I'm told, taking the seat next to Mr. Carlin. "Hey, Mr. Carlin." I greet him and he returns a smile.

"We were discussing the breach today and the previous attacks and how they were related." The President speaks.

"We need to hire more guards." Arthur says. "At least a dozen, I'd say. These attacks are meticulous and well planned. That means that whoever is doing this has to be either a former citizen or still within our walls."

I turn my head quickly form the president to look at Arthur. "Why would someone on the inside want to hurt us? We've been nothing but good to this city and the citizens."

"We're hoping that the latter isn't the case." The President quickly speaks up.

"But we're preparing for all possibilities." I turn to look at Arthur as he speaks again. "That supply run for tonight, is it absolutely necessary?" I glance back between the President and Mr. Carlin.

I nod as I answer. "Definitely, we need medical supplies and weapons. We're also not doing too well on ammo. Having to take down all those walkers today to get them the cure depleted a lot of our supply." I explain.

"We can't spare a ton of guards, especially with the city being on lockdown. How many are needed for a run of this caliber?"

"A dozen maybe." I shrug. Maybe more."

"I don't think we can spare that many." Arthur shakes his head.

"I think I have a solution to our problem that would make a Vice President very happy, but you not so much, Mr. President." I turn to him as he smiles and drops his head. He already knows what I'm asking.

He sighs and nods, "Don't let her get—"

"I know." I nod and return a smile.

"Spencer isn't gonna be too happy about this." Mr. Carlin chuckles.

"Oh, I think she'll wind up convincing Ashley to let her come along too."

"And Aiden?" Tim asks.

"He's supposed to be planning the wedding, but I have no doubt he'll be at the East Wall come sundown." I chuckle as I stand up from the chair. "I'll go let the VP know the good news. She's been itching to get out of that office and behind her crossbow again."

"Can't say that I feel the same." Tim chuckles as he places a hand over his stab wound. I think the fact that Francisco almost lost his dad once has changed Tim. He's a more cautious man these days, embracing the role of President of the free world, and doing a damn fine job at it.

"Understood, Sir." I nod. "I should be heading out, I have to tell the VP the news then head home to the wife for a bit. She's probably worried sick. Will you be okay to get home Mr. President?"

"I'll have me detail take him home." Mr. Carlin assures me.

"Thanks. I'll let you know how the run goes tomorrow."

"Sounds good, have a good night Carmen and you guys stay safe out there."

"Yes sir." I nod say my goodbyes then head out. On my way home I radio Ashley and let her know the good news. To say she was excited would be an understatement.

"Hey baby." My wife greets me as I walk in the door. I kiss her instead of replying. I hate being away from her. No matter how long we've been married every minute I have to spend away from her is torture to me. Especially after mornings like the one I had today.

"I heard about the breach. Is everyone okay?" She asks, concern laced in her voice.

"Yeah." I grab her and wrap her up in a hug.

"It was Kyla's escort that was attacked." I tell her.

She gasps and hugs me tighter. "I'm so glad she's okay."

"Yeah, me too." I nod as I pull my wife impossibly closer. We haven't experienced any real dangers for a couple of years now and I think we've become too complacent. But these attacks have put things back into focus. The danger is never really gone and people never really change.

"Are you done for the day?" My wife pulls back and asks. I nod and smile. "Jessica's with Francisco at Jo and Tim's." She gives me a look and I know exactly what her eyes are saying without her having to speak a word.

I grab her, scooping her up in my arms as I take us into the living room. We rarely get any time alone. Between me working constantly and her taking care of Jessica and working at the hospital, we barely see each other.

"I love you." I whisper in her ear as I lay her down on the couch.

"Not nearly as much as I love you." She replies, pulling my lips into hers.

"Oooooh, I wanna dance with somebody. I wanna feel the heat with somebody." Jayden dances and sings along with Whitney as she chops peppers and I season the chicken. Jessica and Francisco laugh at her, shaking their head as they hop down off the stools they were sitting on across from us and head into the living room.

"Aw, it was just getting to the good part. You kids don't know what you're missing. Whitney Houston used to be the Queen of Pop!"

"What's the key word in that sentence?" Jessica yells back and I can't help but chuckle. I love days like this; the playful banter, smiles, laughs and good times. We don't get many with us being so busy all the time but when we do get them… they're nice.

"You should go teach them a lesson in respecting the history of pop culture." I pop a brow and smile at my wife.

"Not you too!" She playfully rolls her eyes and my smile widens. I love that she still acts the same way she did before the whole apocalypse happened. It makes me grateful for finding her before everything happened because she reminds me each and every day what I had before and how lucky I am to have it now.

"How long before dinner is ready?" Jessica comes in and asks.

"An hour." I answer. She nods and quickly runs out of the kitchen.

We see her and Francisco run up the stairs and Jayden yells before I can, "Door open!" I smile as they reply "Yes Ma'am" in unison. At 14 almost 15 we know what it was like at that age and as much as we trust the two of them, we know what most of the time hormones take control and win in the end. "I'm not ready for my baby to grow up yet." Jayden pouts and I kiss it away.

"I know baby. But Francisco's a good kid. I'm glad that they found each other."

"Yeah, me too." I pull back and look at her face. She doesn't look glad. I chuckle at shake my head at her, and then I reach around her to turn up the music.

"I get so emotional baby, every time I think of you." I sing along to the song as I grab Jayden's hand and spin her around. She laughs and I pull her closer and we dance to the music.

Yeah, these are definitely the best days.


	7. Chapter 6: The Toll of the Title

_A/N: Hope everyone enjoyed the last chapter. Really appreciate everyone who took the time to read and also those who reviewed :). Love you guys._

_Avid Reader: Thank you. Its so great to see a comment from you._

_SoNFan: Lol, I'm happy to be back believe me love. So glad you stuck around to see this story through._

_Guest: I hope you enjoy this one as well._

_dnmann: Thank you, you got what I was trying to do perfectly. I'm happy you like the chapter._

_Godlove: Always great to see a review from you. I'm really happy to be back writing and hope i never take a hiatus again lol. Glad you liked the chapter. :)_

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you're bringing Spencer." Glen shakes his head as we load up the gear into the truck. "This is no place for the Vice President to be, let alone civilians."<p>

Both Spencer and I turn to look at him.

"Can it or I'll have you on school drop off and pick-ups for the next month." I say to him seriously. I don't know why he's even trying to pretend like I had a choice when it came to Spencer coming along. Of course I didn't want her to come. I would never want her in harm's way, but Spencer will not be told no to…by anyone. Spencer snickers and Glen roll his eyes at us.

"Let's just stay on our toes, keep this convoy tight and there shouldn't be any need to worry okay everyone?" Carmen addresses the seven who are preparing to head out.

The convoy consist of Carmen, myself, Glen, Spencer, Aiden, Angel, Joseph, and Hannah.

"Yes ma'am." We all say in unison.

"Let's head out." Carmen instructs us. Spencer, Angel, Glen, Aiden and I hop in the first vehicle while the rest follow in the vehicle behind us.

"I want this place locked down tight until we return." I tell a guard at the gate, he looks really familiar but I can't place his face. It's impossible for me to know every single guard we have on duty but for some reason this guy's face is in my head. I shake it out as he replies.

"Yes, Madam Vice President." We head through the East gate and out into a world I haven't been to or seen in years. Ever since I became Vice President my duties have consisted of everything within the walls of our City.

"How does it feel to be on the outside?" Aiden asks with a smile.

I smile and lean my head against the backseat. "Great."I breathe out and I hear everyone chuckle a little as we head to the second nearest hospital to the city that's a good two hour or so drive.

"10-4, copy that." Is all I catch of the conversation Aiden was just having on the radio with… someone. I guess I spaced out, taking in the scenery. It's nice to see something other than what's inside the city walls. I didn't think I'd miss the outside as much as I do. "Carmen confirmed that Eric's group is going to meet at the location." Aiden looks back and says.

"Okay." I nod. "How long have we been driving?" I question, unaware of how much time has passed since we left the city.

"Thirty minutes."

"Eric?" Angel questions and I mentally slap myself. I forgot to mention to her that we'd be meeting up with Eric's group for backup on this scavenge.

"Shit, uh yeah. His group is gonna meet up with us and help us out with-"

"Yeah it's fine. I understand this is just business." She nods and turns her head to look out the window.

"Is that not getting any better?" Spencer leans over and whispers in my ear. I shrug and shake my head. I'm pretty sure the two of them haven't talked since Kyla's escort was attacked. I'm not sure if Angel is avoiding Ky or just trying to spend some time away to figure everything out. I'll need to ask her about that later. "The thought of you shooting this thing," Spencer places a hand on my bow that's positioned on the floor in front of me. "is really turning me on." She finishes her sentence with a chaste kiss on my neck that sends shivers down my spine.

"Spence." I bite my lip to hold back a moan.

"I'm just saying, it's been forever since I've seen this side of you."

"And what side is that?" I turn to face my girlfriend slightly.

"You know, bad ass Ashley. The one I fell in love with." She says and her eyes go a dark shade of blue. I imagine she's picturing some of my finest moments, or maybe just our finest moment. You remember Garden City right? Police station…shower…you know the rest.

"Well I'll be sure to bring her around more often." I lean over and attempt to whisper. I say attempt because…

"You too will find any reason to have sex." Glen scoffs in the driver seat. Aiden chuckles and I turn around to see Angel laughing as well.

Was that whole conversation just overhead by everyone?

"Pretty much?" Angel nods, reading my mind as she continues to laugh a little.

Well at least that cheered her up.

"Good to see you again, Eric." I greet him with a handshake.

"You too, Ashley." He smiles as he says hello to Spencer.

Spencer waves timidly, showing loyalty towards Angel and Angel, well she just ignores him altogether. The rest of the group greets him as I look around him to see only two other men with him.

"This your whole crew?" I question.

"Yeah, we couldn't spare anymore guys, sorry Ash."

"It's fine." I shake my head and wave him off. "I guess I'm just used to see you with a couple dozen guys."

"Are we ready?" Hannah asks, thumbing behind her towards the hospital.

I glance at Eric, he nods once. "Yup, we're ready." Everyone checks their weapons, putting extra clips in their pockets.

"Hey Ash." Eric says causing me to turn around. He tosses me a bow, I catch it a give him wide eyes. "I saw this on one of our most recent scavenges and figured you'd like it.

"Are you kidding me?" I ask him, examining the bow. "Do you know what you've given me?" I question, my voice an entire octave higher than normal.

"Not really, but from the tone of your voice I can tell it's a good thing." He chuckles along with the rest of the group.

"This here Eric my boy, is a Hoyt 332 fps Carbon Spyder with a Helical Flex-Tuned Hollow Carbon riser and AirShox." I finish, smiling at the equipment in my hands. I look and see everyone staring at me. "This bow kill big bear no problem." I speak slowly being sure to enunciate each word. They all nod with an 'ah' and I can't help but laugh at them.

"Mmm baby, talk archery to me." Spencer comes over and whispers in my ear. I laugh at my girlfriend and shake my head.

"Really Spencer?" Glen questions his sister.

She just shrugs and finishes checking her weapon. Once we're all geared up with head towards the hospital, leaving one of Eric's guys and Joseph behind to watch the vehicles.

We make our way towards the hospital, Eric and I in the front with Spencer on my left and Eric's guy on his right, Aiden and Glen behind us and Carmen, Angel and Hannah behind them.

I instruct the back three with hand gestures to go left as we approach the door or the hospital and the others to head around the right side while Spencer, Glen, Aiden and I take the front entrance. We kick in the door, weapons drawn. It feels so good to have a bow in my hands again.

Spencer and I take the right side of the hall while Glen and Aiden take the left. We clear it room by room and eventually meet up with the rest of the group further into the building.

"All clear on our end." Eric tells me once we reach them.

"Too quiet?" Carmen questions a little skeptical.

"Not sure." I shrug. "Maybe it was cleared before."

"Not by us." Eric speaks up.

"Let's just get what we need and get out of here then." Aiden suggests and everyone agrees.

We head up some stairs on our right to find the medical supply room. The second level was clear as well.

"Holy jackpot." Glen exclaims when we get into the supply room.

"This place couldn't have been cleared. They wouldn't have left all these supplies." Spencer says with wide eyes as we stare at the plethora of medical supplies. It's like this hospital hasn't been touched since the outbreak.

"Are we gonna stand around and admire the supplies or are we gonna take them?" Carmen asks the group, no one is moving.

"Guys." I say with a chuckle motioning for them to get on it.

"Oh sorry." Everyone says in unison and starts stuffing supplies into the bags we brought.

I sigh softly and drop my weapon to my side, making my way out to the hallway to stand guard.

"You're disappointed at the outcome, aren't you?" Spencer comes out and stands next to me.

My baby knows me so well. I nod and reply, "A little. I was hoping I'd get to at least try this thing out." I say holding up the bow for emphasis.

"Come on." She grabs my hand and starts pulling me down the hall.

"Where we going?" I ask, allowing her to pull me to an unknown location. She pulls me down the stairs towards the entrance and now I'm really confused. "Spence I should be standing guard while they grab the supplies." I remind her.

She turns and smiles at me. I can barely see her in the dark. She shines the flashlight into one of the rooms we cleared when we came in. "There's no one here Ashley, we've established that."

I shake my head and allow her to pull me into a room. "Why are we in here?" I ask her, confusion evident in my tone.

She wordlessly places the flashlight she was holding on the table next to me and points it towards the wall in front of us. When the light reaches the wall I understand what she's doing. I smile at the cuteness of my girlfriend as she walks over towards that wall and stands up one of the test dummies used for CPR instruction classes and hangs in on the flag pole over her head. I see she's struggling a bit so I chuckle and head over to help her.

"No, I wanna do it." She sighs and relents as I help her put it up.

"This thing has to be a hundred pounds baby. You're only a hundred and one." I joke and she slaps me on my arm. "This is incredibly sweet baby, thank you." I tell her genuinely as we both head back over to the other side of the room.

"That's just what I do." She smiles and I kiss her softly. I want to deepen the kiss but she pushes me back softly. "I want you to get a few shots off before we have to head back baby."

"Fine." I smile and shake my head as I grab the bow off the desk and place it in my hands just right. I can barely see down sight, although the flashlight is shining directly at my target, the light isn't bright enough. I take a deep breath, never having shot one of these I'm not sure how hard the kick back will be. I close my left eye and get the dummy in my sight perfectly before pulling the trigger. I'm not sure how good of a shot it was. I drop the Bow to my side as Spencer heads down to look at my target.

"Where'd I hit it?" I question her once she reaches it. "Baby?" I call out when she doesn't answer me. "Spence?" She still doesn't reply and I'm so confused. All I see is her walking back towards me at a faster pace than when she left my side. "Baby why aren't you-"

My sentence is cut short when Spencer attacks my lips, backing me up into the desk. I don't ask any questions though, I've missed this; the spontaneity. I place the bow down on the floor next to me as Spencer begins to undress. I don't really know what's gotten into her but shit do I love it. She continues to attack my lips, breaking apart briefly to lift my shirt over my head. I moan when her lips reconnect to mine because simultaneously her hand enters the front of my pants.

"Fuck!" She moans when her hand reaches her destination. I know I'm soaked down there. I try to help her out by reaching for my pants to unbutton them but she moves my hand away with her left hand, placing it behind me on the desk. "Don't move." She whispers into my lips sternly and shit if I wasn't wet before. She curls her hand so her fingers enter me and I let out a guttural moan. I'm not sure when the last time we had sex but right now it feels like it's been forever. Maybe it's just the rush that at any moment someone could walk in on us… or maybe just the fact that this is Spencer and fuck is Spencer hot. "I want you to cum for me." She commands as she spins me around, putting her fingers deeper in me, picking up her pace and almost on cue I moan in ecstasy as my orgasm overtakes me. She's barely even touched me but every little place she did is tingling right now. I throw my head back onto her shoulder, my breathing hurried and heavy. "You got it right between the eyes." She whispers in my ear, pulling her hand out of me and licking me from her fingers. I brace myself on the table and fight another orgasm.

Spencer kisses my neck and steps, putting her shirt back on just as Carmen peaks her head in the door, shining the flashlight on us. "You guys ready to head out?" Spencer tosses me my shirt and helps me put it back on.

Oops... busted

"Yeah." Spencer answers for us, because let's be honest, there was no way I'd be able to get any words out right now. Carmen shines the flashlight on my face, which I'm sure is flushed, then down to the dummy then back to Spencer and me. I can vaguely see her smile and shake her head.

"What happened here?" She questions, amusement evident in her tone.

"Oh you know… just some archery practice and what not." Spencer answers and my goodness did she do a horrible job at trying to play it cool.

"Mhm." Carmen says shining the light on her own face so we can see just how much she knows Spencer's answer was a bunch of bullshit. "We got tons of stuff so um, we'll need some help. Join us whenever you're ready, Ash." She jokes and I shake my head as Spencer and Carmen both chuckle. I roll my eyes at the pair and get myself together.

"You okay to walk?" Spencer asks in amusement as Carmen leaves the room.

"I'm fine." I say quickly, straightening myself out. "You're an asshole you know." I point out and she shrugs, placing a chaste kiss to my lips.

"You love me." She smiles and grabs my bow off the floor and puts it in my hands. "Here you go." I snatch it from her playfully and she just chuckles. "Whenever you're ready baby."

"I'm fine woman." I say again, pushing off the desk to follow my girlfriend into the hall where the rest of the gang is.

"Whoooo yeaaaah." They all cheer and clap, sans Glen, as Spencer and I come out into the hall way.

Seriously?

"Yeah, Yeah. Knock it off before I shoot one of you."

"She is pretty good with that thing." Spencer tells the group. "I just learned firsthand." Spencer says, dropping her voice almost an octave lower like she's reimagining what just went down.

"Alright can we go now please?" Glen asks, obviously not interested in hearing about his sisters sex life. Aw, is poor Glen jealous? I'm guessing with the hours he and Aiden both work and planning for the wedding, sex has been scarce in that household.

"Leave it to these two to sneak off during a supply run to have sex." Aiden quips. "Just like old times." He adds for good measure.

"One more word." I lift the bow and point it at Aiden who holds his hands up. "That's what I thought."

"Ashley if you kill my Fiancé, I'm afraid I'll have to kill your girlfriend." Glen says with a serious look on his face. I honestly can't tell if he's joking or not and I'm guessing neither can Spencer.

"Glen!" Spencer shrieks.

He shrugs. "It's only fair."

"I'm your sister though you douche." Glen just shrugs again and the group chuckles at the pair.

"Remember when we used to sneak off?" Aiden turns around and asks his fiance.

"Vaguely." Glen drops his head and sighs. Aiden whispers something in his ear and he perks right up. Damn Aiden's a good whisperer cause I didn't catch a single word of that.

"Glen your boner's showing." Spencer jokes and everyone chuckles as Glen's hands quickly cover up his crotch area.

"Really, Spence?" I shake my head at my girlfriend. She just shrugs.

"Alright guys, lets head back." Carmen, clearly the only sensible one in the group says and we all comply, heading towards the entrance and out towards the cars.

"Argh, ungh." We hear followed by a scream. I'm the first to turn around, bow in hand. I pull the trigger, hitting the first walker in the leg, reloading quickly and hitting it again in the chest. The second walker is quicker than the first, before I can reload it chomps and Hannah's neck and takes a chunk out of it. She screams out in pain as I shoot the walker through the neck. Eric runs back quickly to us. He'd gone ahead to make sure everything was clear. I quickly drop my bag off my back and toss it on the ground.

I garb two vials of the cure from my pack, tossing them to Carmen. "Give those to them before I have to kill them." I point to the two walkers on the ground trying to get back up. "Spencer, help me with this." I grab a syringe and some other supplies from my bag to give Hannah the same treatment I had to give Aiden all those years ago. The cure doesn't work unless you're already turned so my blood is still the only thing that can keep a person from turning. Spencer assists me and then we carry Hannah back to the car. We grab up the two walkers and place them restrained in the backs of the SUVS. They should be cured within a couple of hours.

"She gonna be okay?" Eric asks, shutting the door we just got Hannah into.

"Yeah, she'll be fine by the time we get back to the City." I tell him. "Eric, if we're the same, why can't your blood do this too?" I question him, confused.

"I don't know." He shrugs. "Maybe it has something to do with your specific blood as well as the serum streaming in your veins."

"I guess." I nod, opening the door to the SUV I rode here in.

"Ash, we have a situation." Carmen runs around the truck frantically. I look down and see the radio in her hand.

"What?"

"The city…" She pauses, shaking her head. "It's been hit, and it's bad."

"Walkers?" I question.

"No, humans."

"Let's go!" I yell to everyone, hopping in the driver seat.

We made it back to the City in less than two hours. I look around at the mess. The East gate, the same gate we left out through is down and the guard tower is in flames. I pull the car to a stop and hop out of the vehicle. The trail of body's causes me to gasp. A couple dozen of our guards have been taken out.

"Arthur and the President are waiting for you at the new green house." Carmen comes up behind me and says. I drop my head, placing a hand to my forehead.

"I don't… how did this…" I can't seem to find the words to express my thoughts right now.

"We're gonna figure this out Madam Vice President." Carmen says softly. Inside these walls that's what I am… who I am. My job is to protect these people, to keep them safe and to keep this city running smoothly and I failed them tonight. I know all these guards. Most of them have families; children, wives, husbands… some even have grandkids. I swallow the lump in my throat to keep myself from doing the inevitable. I can't show weakness right now. I have to be strong, to show my people that we won't roll over and take this.

"Get them out of the street now. I don't care who you have to pull from where, I want all of them up within the hour." I instruct Carmen and she nods. Spencer grabs my hand, squeezing.

"Madam Vice President, the President wants-"

"Yeah." I nod.

"Baby I'm-" Spencer tries but I shake my head. I know she wants to help but there's nothing she can say right now that will help me feel less guilty.

"I'll see you back at home."

"But I wanna go with you." She says in a tone that would usually get me to relent, but not tonight.

"I need you to go home Spencer and I need you to stay there until it's safe to come out. Do you understand me?" I tell her, turning to look at her. She opens her mouth to say something else but I cut her off. "Please Spencer, I need to know that you're safe. I can't do my job properly if I'm worrying about you." I tell her. She drops her head and sighs.

"Okay." She nods

"Joseph."

"Yes Madam Vice President?"

"Get her home safely for me."

"Yes Ma'am" He nods and places a hand on Spencer's back to escort her towards one of the vehicles.

"Get those walkers out the back of that SUV and to that building over there." I instruct Aiden. He nods and does as he's told.

"Glen you're with me." He nods and jogs to the other SUV. Eric can you help Carmen with the cleanup here?"

"Sure." He nods.

"Thank you." He nods and he and his guys start moving the bodies.

"Madam Vice President the President is…"

"Okay." I nod, releasing another sigh before hopping in the SUV and heading towards the Green House with Glen.


	8. Chapter 7: Kyla's Secret

A/N: I really appreciate all the love and happy that you guys are enjoying this. Thanks for reading. I hope you all enjoy the chapter.

_Special thanks to: dnmann, Godlove and SoNFan!_

_Sorry for any mistakes, I wrote this all in one sitting in about an hour and afterwards my eyes wouldn't focus lol. I'll edit at a later date. _

* * *

><p>Chapter 7- Kyla's Secret<p>

"Could you at least talk to me, Angel. I don't know what you're so angry with me about?" I follow my girlfriend as she blows me off and heads into the bathroom attached to our bedroom. "Angel please, it's been two weeks. Two weeks of you getting up, going to work, coming home and sleeping on the couch. I need to know-" My sentence dies in my throat when she rips the door open. "Is it because Eric and his men have been here since the attack on the city? I haven't even gone near him since they got here. I thought that was what you wanted." A shrill of a laugh leaves her mouth and she tries to close the door on me again but I stop her, stepping in front of it.

"Move." She instructs me. I don't think I've seen so much hatred in her eyes before, never towards me at least.

"Just tell me what I did wrong, tell me so I can fix this. Fix us."

"If I have to tell you what you did wrong," She pauses, shaking her head. "then there is no us Kyla, and there never will be again." She sighs and shakes her head as she pushes past me to leave the room. "I'm going to work." Is all she says before she disappears.

I'm trying to wrap my brain around all this. She can't still be this upset with me over telling Spencer about the attacks on the city, can she?

I sigh, flopping down on the bed as someone knocks on the door. I pop back up and tell them to come in.

"Bad time?" Spencer asks as she comes and sits down next to me on the bed. I shrug. "I only ask because I just saw Angel leave out of here and she didn't look to happy. Is she still mad at you about telling me all that stuff?" She questions, taking a seat on the bed next to me.

"I really don't know. She won't talk to me Spence. She hasn't talked to me since the day of the supply run. I don't know what to do. I don't know what I did wrong."

Spencer places a hand on my shoulder. "Maybe it's just the fact that Eric has been here and all up in her face for the past two weeks. They are having to work directly with each other ever since that attack. Maybe having to see him so much is opening up old wounds or something for her."

"But Eric and I dated for all of five seconds forever ago, why would she..." I trail off, replaying the scene in my head. Could Angel know, could she have known this whole time? And if she did know, why didn't she confront me about it before.

"Ky, what is it?" Spencer pops a brow, staring at me.

"I... I... oh shit Spence. I think Angel knows."

"Knows what?" Spencer asks, confused. I didn't tell her, I didn't tell anyone. Not even Ashley, how could Angel possibly know? I stand up from the bed and pace the room. "Kyla, what does Angel know?" She asks a bit louder trying to get me to stop pacing.

If Angel knows then... "Oh shit." I stop pacing and turn to face Spencer. "I think Angel knows that I slept with Eric." I state and the look on Spencer's face is a mixture of shock and disbelief. "I never meant for it to happen, it just sorta did and afterward I felt so damn bad about it that Eric and I just kinda agreed to never talk about it again. But I never told anyone and I'm sure Eric didn't either so I don't really know where or why or how Angel could have heard about it."

Spencer opens her mouth to say something then quickly closes it. I don't think she even knows what to say at this point.

"You...she...what the hell Ky?"

I drop my head in my hands. "I know, I know. It was stupid and I was just... I was feeling all these different things at the time and Eric was telling me how I wouldn't get to have all this stuff that I could have with him if I stayed with Angel and then he just sorta kissed me and one thing led to another and I just..." I stop, sitting back down on the bed. "I really fucked up, Spence." I try to keep myself from crying. If Angel knows that I slept with Eric then there's no point in even discussing this. She's never gonna forgive me.

"You need to go and talk to her. You have to Ky, even if that means you lose her. She needs to hear all this from you. She needs to know that yes, you're an idiot, but you're an idiot that loves her and will do anything to get her back. She needs to know this."

"How am I gonna-"

"Go see your sister. She has everyone's detail, she'll know where to find her." Spencer tells me with a nod. I get up from the bed, staring at the blonde for a moment before leaning down and hugging her.

"Thanks for not hating me for being a cheater."

"Yeah well, I still haven't decided yet." She tells me with a shrug and a small smile. "Now go." She shews me away. I waste no time running down the stairs and telling Jace where I needed to go.

–

"I need to know where Angel is." I burst into my sisters office, disregarding Jason's plea's for me to wait because she was in a meeting.

"Um, hey Kyla. Could you give us a-"

"No please, Ash. I need to know where she is right now. I have to-"

"Okay, Okay." She cuts me off, waving a hand. "Let me just." She gestures to the group of people sitting in front of her.

"Alright." I nod and back out of her office. She takes a few moments to finish up and I watch as the seven people pile out of her office.

"Hey Kyla." Carmen and Mr. Carlin, the only two of the seven people that were in my sisters office that I knew. I get them a sheepish smile and wave. After everyone is out of earshot Ashley comes out and grabs me by my ear, pulling me into her office.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow."

"Really Kyla, you couldn't wait five damn minutes for my meeting to be over. I'm sure Jason told you that-"

"I'm sorry." I cut her off. She sighs and rolls her eyes.

"You can't just barge into my office like this Ky. I'm the Vice President of the-"

"I know and I'm sorry Ash, but I-"

"You know what you just interrupted. That was a every head of all the boards in the city. Agriculture, Security, Education-"

"I'm sorry, Ash." I stop her again. "I won't do it again. I promise." I offer. She smiles softly and walks around her desk to take a seat.

"What do you need Angel's location for?" She asks, grabbing a notebook from her desk.

I take a seat across from her and let out a long sigh. "I screwed up." Is all I can think of to say.

She narrows her eyes at me and pulls her chair closer to her desk. "You're gonna have to be a little more specific than that." She drops the notebook on her desk, I'm assuming it has the whereabouts of my girlfriend in it... or soon to be ex-girlfriend.

"You remember when Eric and his group came here a year and a half ago?"

"Yeah." She nods.

"Well, um... when he first like um got here and stuff well he was dirty um... well he needed like a place to shower and so I was being nice because I know how it feels to go with out a shower for a while and I was just trying to be-"

"Get to the point Kyla." Ashley cuts me off with a stern look on her face.

I sigh and drop my head to look at my hands, suddenly finding them more interesting than this conversation. "Well I..." I trail off, finding the words impossible to say. I glance up at my sister and I'm guessing the look on my face right now is saying it all because he facial expression changes and I know that she knows.

"Ky, no." She shakes her head, disappointment obvious in her tone.

I open my mouth to speak but the words are caught in my throat. The only thing that's coming out is "I."

"How could you do this to Angel? Ky you love her, and you let a boy who was only going to be in town for a couple of days come between that. What were you thinking?"

"I don't know." I pop up from the chair. "I guess I wasn't." I walk over to the small couch in her office and sit down. I hear Ashley sigh and get up from her chair. She walks over to me and sits down next to me on the couch, placing a hand on my back and rubbing circles.

"I can't tell you that everything's gonna be okay. I feel like as your big sister that's my job, but I can't. I can't because I really don't know. You screwed up big time Ky, and there may be no coming back from it, but you'll never know unless you talk to Angel and tell her the truth. She needs to hear it from you or-"

"That's the thing." I bite my lip and glance up at my sister as I feel the tears falling down my cheeks. "I'm pretty sure she already knows." She hasn't spoken to me since you guys got back from the supply run. Did Eric say-"

"Not that I saw." She shakes her head. "They were never even alone together."

"Then how does she know?"

"How are you so sure that she does?"

"This morning she said to me that if I don't know what I did wrong then there is no us and there never will be again." I tell her and she nods. I can tell she's trying to think of the right words to say right now but there are none. I screwed up and there's no taking back what I did. I should have just told Angel the truth from the beginning.

"There's nothing I could say right now that would make you feel better Ky. But..." She pauses and stands up from the couch, kneeling down in front of me. "You have to tell her. Whether she knows already or not is irrelevant. What's important is that she hears it from you, tell her that it'll never happen again. Assure her that your heart only beats for her and maybe just maybe she'll find it in hers to forgive you."

I nod as my sister wipes away my stray tears and pulls me into a hug. "Thanks Ash." I practically croak out.

She shrugs and pulls back from our hug. "That's what big sisters are for right?" She stands up and heads back over to her desk, grabbing the notebook she'd pulled from the drawer earlier. She opens it up and scans a couple of pages. "Angel is at the south wall." She tells me and I silently thank her with a smile. "Now get out of here, I've got like important stuff to do. You know, Vice Presidential stuff." She adds with a smile.

"Thanks again, Ashley." I pull her into another quick hug before heading out of her office. "I'm sorry for not listening to you and waiting." I tell Jason as I pass him. He nods and gives me a small smile. I head out of the building and instruct Jace to take me to the south wall.

"What are you doing here?" Angel asks as she makes her way towards my escort vehicle.

"I needed to talk to you." I tell her as I get out of the car.

"No." She shakes her head, readjusting her gun strap on her shoulder. "I'm not doing this with you, I'm working Kyla." She tries to get me back in the car but I'm not going anywhere until she listens to me.

"I need you to listen." I tell her firmly, half shouting. A few of the other guards turn to look at us but I don't care. I need Angel to listen to me.

"Kyla don't make me arrest you."

I drop my head in my hands, pinching the bridge of my nose and sighing. I pop my head back in the car. "Jace could you take a drive around the block for me please."

"Ma'am I'm not supposed to-"

"Please Jace, I just need a minute to talk to Angel." Jace sighs, reluctantly cranking the car up and driving off.

"You need to leave Kyla, I don't have time to-"

"Do you know about me and Eric?" I ask blatantly.

"What?" She steps back from me.

"Do you know what happened with me and Eric when he came here with his group a year and a half ago?"

She takes a sharp breath, almost like she didn't know that something happened for sure but I'd just confirmed her suspicions.

"That you kissed him? Yes, I know."

"How?"

"I saw you two. I came home to grab something and I saw him in his towel and he'd just given you this speech about being able to give you everything you wanted in life and then he kissed you... and you kissed him back." She drops her head as if the words hurt her as they left her lips.

"Why didn't you say something before now. Why are we only now having this fight?"

"I didn't say anything because for a while I thought he was right. You deserve the world Kyla Davies and some of the things that Eric can give you... I can't." She bites her lip as she tries to control the tears building in her eyes. I drop my head feeling so much worse than I was feelings before. She only knows about the kissing. She only knows of that betrayal and she was the one feeling guilty about it. I did the horrible thing and because Angel is such an amazing person she's the one with the guilt in her heart.

I breathe in, trying to prepare myself for what I have to tell her next.

"Angel, I am so sorry. I never wanted to hurt you. I..." I pause and lick my lips before taking the right corner of my bottom lip into my mouth. "You are so amazing and the pain that I've caused you..." I shake my head. "I will never forgive myself. But I don't wanna lie to you anymore. I don't wanna keep things from you." I wipe away the stray tears and the look she's giving me right now is breaking my heart. I step closer to her trying to grab her hand.

"No." She shakes her head, stepping back... away from me. "You didn't Ky." She continues to shake her head. "No." She says again, this time with more conviction, begging for me to tell her that what she's feeling, what she's imagining right now isn't true. But I can't. I can't lie to her anymore.

"I never meant to-"

"Don't give me that bullshit. You slept with him and you knew that it would hurt me. So yeah, you kinda did." She bites her lip, lifting her rifle up in her arms. "You should go." I back up, a little scared. "Just leave Kyla."

"Angel I-"

"Go!" She shouts and one of the guards come over and grab her, telling her to calm down while she's holding her weapon. I back up away from her as Jace pulls up. "Take her home now!" Angel tells Jace and he nods, getting out out of the car practically pushing me into the back seat and pulling off. I turn and look at Angel as we pull away. The shrugs the guards hand off her shoulder and practically stomps away towards the tower and an overwhelming feeling like I just lost the love of my life washes over me.

–

Jace drops me off at home but I don't head inside. I watch as he pulls away, telling me to radio him if I need anything. With the attack a few weeks ago and a couple dozen of the guards being killed the city is a little shorthanded. They're in the process of hiring more guards but it's a little tough with the thought that the threat we're trying to gear up for is already inside the walls. So, we don't really know who to trust. That's why Eric and his group stuck around, to help pick up some of the slack and possibly the whole reason my girlfriend knows about us. So I stomp my way over to where I'm pretty sure Eric will be to tell him off. To ask him to take his tall, skinny ass and get out of this city. Away from me and Angel.

He's a constant reminder of what I did and I know that if I want to begin to repair the damage I've done then him being here isn't gonna help.

I make my way into the building him and his men have been working out of. I throw myself against a wall as the room I was about to enter is occupied by him and a girl whose name I think is Hannah.

"I can't do this anymore brother. I just... she saved my life. Maybe we don't have to try and take it. Maybe them being in charge is a good thing. I don't wanna be apart of this anymore." I narrow my eyes at her words. Brother? Take it? Take what?

"We can't let what happened deter us from the big picture Hann. If we do, then all those people's deaths would have been in vain instead of a sacrifice for the greater good."

"What greater good Eric? Lately, you've been so..." She pauses and I peak my head around the corner to try and get a better look. Shit! She's facing this direction. I fling back around and flatten myself against the wall. "I'm not sure what we're working towards anymore." Phew, she didn't see me."

"This, all of this is going to be ours sister. We deserve it, not them. I thought you understood that."

"I did, at first. But now, I don't think it's right what we're doing. Killing people was never supposed to be apart of the plan. Those people had kids Eric, kids and wives and people who are mourning them. JoJo was on that detail what if one of the men accidentally killed them."

"That's why dad came with, he made sure nothing happened to JoJo, he's fine isn't he?" Dad? I thought...

"Yeah, but things could have gone differently."

"But they didn't." I peak around the corner again as Eric places a hand on the girls shoulder. "We have to see this mission out to the end. We have to finish what we've started. We don't have a choice. When this is all ours, when we're the one's running this city. When dad is in that Presidents chair and Richard is in that VP chair you'll understand that all this had to be done. The New United States will be a better place with us in charge. Everything is going as planned, we're here aren't we. They need us and we're just trying to find the perfect time to take them all out." He finishes and I fling myself back against the wall. I'm trying to wrap my head around everything.

This isn't happening, Eric isn't... he's not the one who's been doing this. He couldn't... we saved his life. His dad is dead... we...

"Eric." I open my eyes to see the girl standing in front of me. Shit! I didn't even hear her leaving. I try to run but she grabs me, dragging me back into the office.

"Oh shit." Eric shakes his head, coming around the desk. "Kyla what are you doing here?"

"It's been you this whole time?" I ask and he leans down in front of my face.

"I really wish you hadn't of heard any of that. I wanted you at my side when all this came crashing down. Damnit Ky. Tie her up and throw her in one of the closets in there." He tells the girl and I give him a disbelieving look.

"How could you? We saved your life, we rescued you from-"

"You guys have done nothing for me that I didn't want you to do." He snaps, hatred boiling in his eyes. I've never seen this side of Eric. But I guess everyone has two sides; one they show you and one that depicts who they really are.

"What are we gonna do with her?" The girl asks and I look back at Eric to await his answer. He shrugs, punching the desk.

"I really wish you didn't see any of this Kyla." He shakes his head, turning to look at me briefly before walking around and taking a seat in the chair behind the desk.

"Lock her up for now."

"But the Vice President will notice if her sister doesn't come home." The girl says.

"After a day or two will just drop her body a mile or two outside the gates, they'll just think walkers got her or the people that's been threatening the city."

"Eric." I plead with him.

"Take her, now!" He practically shouts at the girl and I call his name again trying to get him to look at me as I'm pulled away. The girl drags me to another room and throws me down while she ties my hands then my feet.

"Please don't do this." I shake my head, begging the girl. She closes her eyes and sighs.

"I don't have a choice."

"You do." I nod. "You do. Just let me go and I won't tell anyone what I heard here, just let me get my sister and my friends out of the city before you guys do anything. And I promise we won't come back, you guys can have it. Just let me go, please."

"I wish it were that simple." She says, grabbing take from her pocket and placing it over my mouth before throwing me in a closet. "I'm really sorry." She says shutting the door.

I try to beg more but the tape covering my mouth drowns out my pleas. I look around the dark closet, in search of anything that can help me cut the rope but it's no use. I'm stuck here... and I'm probably gonna die.


	9. Chapter 8: The Motive Behind The Mask

A/N: Sorry this chapter took a little longer than expected to get out. I hope you enjoy it.

dnmann: I'm glad you think so because I wanted it to be a really big twist that no one saw coming. :)

Godlove: Thank you. I hope you enjoy this one as well.

SoNFan: Guess you were right to never trust him huh. He has always seemed a little off and I think Ashley knew it too.

Dav7788: I was having mixed feelings about what to do with Kyla's character myself to be honest.

Guest: Sorry you didn't enjoy that bit of the chapter. I guess from Kyla's perspective, she took a little of what Eric said to heart and far and him being able to do more for her than Eric and maybe that clouded her judgement a bit and made her act a little outside of herself.

Wolf2468: Of course, I am seeing this story all the way through to the finish line.

LadiiMouse: Me too lol.

FufuTheFallenAngel: I think everyone is right there with you on the whole Eric thing. Maybe seeing what his life was like up to this point will help change your opinion a little... maybe not lol

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

"Eric, you fucking asshole!" Angel burst into my office; I panic, mildly, as I glance down the hall to see if Hannah has secured Kyla. When I see she has, I turn back to Angel.

"What did I-" I'm cut off when Angel fists connects with my cheek. Ow! That hurt more than I expected it would. "What the hell Angel?" I question, stepping back still feeling the sting of the punch. She doesn't say anything she just charges me again, practically knocking me to the ground and jumping on top of me. She lands a few more punches, from my peripheral I see Hannah coming towards us to get the small girl off me but I wave her off telling her that it was okay. I don't really want people to know of our connection yet, it could ruin everything.

"You had sex with Kyla." Angel finally explains the reason for my beating as she gets off me. I check to make sure my jaw is still intact as I get up from the ground, surprisingly with her help. "All the damn girls in the world Eric, hell in this city... why mine?" She questions, rubbing the hand she'd just used to try and cave my face in with.

"I'm honestly sorry, Angel. I never meant for it to go down like that." I tell her honestly as I walk over to the mini fridge and grab a cold soda and place it to my cheek. "It just sort of happened. You know that I've always had this thing for Kyla and I guess seeing her after so long brought back memories. I really thought she'd already told you."

I can see the definition of her jawline as she clenches her teeth. Her shoulders rise and fall quickly as her whole body seethes with anger. "If she did you'd probably already be dead."

"I'm sorry…" I offer, at this point I was. I truly thought that I could have Kyla stand by my side. That she would see reason and be with me. After we made what I thought was love, she brushed it off as a mistake. It hurt to know that I had lost another so close to me. She told me that she loved Angel and that Angel was the person she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. I was hoping with Angel out of the picture in the near future she'd need my shoulder to lean on. I would be the only person she had left that she cared about. But now everything is ruined, she knows that I'm the one doing all this to her sister and friends. I'll never have her now.

"I should kill you now." Angel takes a step towards me, clenching her fist. I step back on reflex, knowing good and well I could take her. My dad taught me everything I know. I was never apart the experiment, but I watched my mom go through it, suffer and die.

"I'm not sure with everything going on that you should you know… add a body to the count." I suggest, feigning trepidation. I need to keep up appearances. I have her girlfriend twenty feet away from us right now, tied up in a closet. I need to act as normal as I possibly can in this situation. "But you do have every right to want to hurt me. Wanna save all that anger for the real bad guys out there though. The ones that want to take this city you guys have worked so hard to build." I offer, hoping she'll take it and just leave my office.

"When this is all over," She points a stern finger at me, rage building in her eyes and tone. "…we will finish this." She says and walks away without another word.

I roll my eyes as she disappears from my sight. Hannah comes from around the corner once we know Angel is out of the building. I watch as she hops into a car and speeds away.

"Really Eric?" Hannah asks, placing a hand on her hips.

"What?" I shrug.

"You couldn't keep it in your pants 'til after all this was over?" She pops a brow and I smile at just how much she looks like mom.

"It wasn't like that." I stand and walk over to my little sister. At eighteen she looks more and more like our mom every day. "I loved Kyla and I wanted her by my side when all this was over." I sigh and shake my head, turning to look down the hall where Kyla was dragged. "This wasn't in my plans at all."

"Yeah well, I guess that's that greater good thing you were talking about." Hannah scoffs and heads out of my office. I make a mental note to tell JoJo to keep an eye on her. She's always had such a good heart, I think she may be losing her nerve about all this. But we can't have that happen. Not this close to victory.

–

_"Mom, do you have to do this?" I ask as the nurse straps her to a table._

_"Everything is going to be alright son." She smiles at me and I lean over to kiss her cheek._

_"But what if something goes wrong, what if..." She places a hand on mine, the task a little difficult with the straps holding her arm down. I move my hand closer to hers to help her out as she smiles softly up at me. "We need the money, Eric." She says softly with a nod._

_"I could get a job mom, you don't have to-"_

_"I would never put that burden on my child, do you understand me?" I nod quickly and step away as another nurse comes and injects my mother with the serum they've been working on._

_–_

_"Where exactly did you see her last?" My dad asks as we rush towards the building everyone is fleeing from. Everything has gotten out of hand. The serum that they injected into my mom and the hundreds of others back fired. Something went wrong and now the dead… well they aren't so dead anymore._

_"She's not right dad, something is wrong with her. I was calling her name and she was just… not there. She wasn't responding dad; she was just coming at me with this look in her eyes."_

_"Focus son!" My dad grabs me to make me face him. "Whatever is wrong with your mom we will figure it out, you hear me! We will figure this all out; we just need to get to her first so we can go and get your brother and sister and get out of here." I nod as I swallow the lemon in my throat. I close my eyes tightly, trying to remember the last place I saw her._

_"I can't remember dad. I…" I trail off shaking my head._

_"It's okay son. You go that way and I'll go this way. Here take this." He tosses me a knife and heads in the opposite direction. I make my way through the crowds of people running and screaming to get away from what's being called 'Ground Zero.' I guess the government was never really prepared for this outcome; for all these people to die, or my mom and the other people to turn into whatever they have turned into. She shouldn't have done this, she wasn't even supposed to. The ad called for people without families; children and husbands or wives. Maybe this is why; maybe the government knew the possible outcomes after all. I volunteered to work for the CDC to stay close to my mom, we had to keep the fact that I was her son a secret or she would have been disqualified from further testing I was too young to enter the trial, at least that's what they told me._

_I push past a man, he nearly knocks me down, but I hold my balance and continue to make my way towards the building and then I see her. I yell her name but she doesn't hear me. She doesn't hear anything. I shout for my dad but in this crowd I know he'll never hear me. I shout her name again as I watch her make her way towards a bunch of people that just exited the building. One of the girls I recognize. She was a part of the trial, but she's not dead or lifeless as the rest of them. She looks…normal. I shout my mothers' name once again and just as I do she reaches the familiar girl and the unthinkable happens. I drop to my knees as I watch the girl stab my mother in the head and her body drops to the ground with an almost earth shattering thud. I'm at least forty feet from her but I could hear it clear as day._

_The girl doesn't even look back as she takes off in the direction everyone else is running. I try to gather myself as much as possible as I make my way over to my mother. I choke back the tears as I stare at her body on the ground and I barely feel as my dad pulls me away, telling me that there is nothing to be done, she's gone now and we have to go and get JoJo and Hannah._

_"We can't just leave her here!" I shout._

_He sighs and looks around the chaos. It's hard for him I'm sure, he's got my siblings and myself to think about now. He doesn't even have a chance to mourn the loss of his wife. They were high school sweethearts. I never saw a love like there's and he didn't even get a chance to say goodbye. He points towards a nearby tree and smile sadly. I place her under the tree, fixing her clothes as best as possible; she always liked sitting under the biggest trees in the park when we'd go on Sundays. She would sit there for hours and just read a book as her kids played a game of tag or catch._

"_I love you mom." I say goodbye to my mother as I internally vow to ruin the life of the girl that just ruined mine without a second thought._

_I run beside my father in haste, trying to speak to him while we keep moving towards our car. _

"_Dad...she didn't even think twice… she just." I try to explain, trying to understand everything that's happened. Events were happening so quickly things that would take months to process I forced to process them in moments. _

"_Who son?" He asks confused. _

"_That girl...she just killed mom, she was part of this whole thing and she just…" I tried to talk more but the words are caught in my throat. He just nods understanding. I can see the anger boiling in his eyes. _

"_Don't worry Eric...she'll get what's coming to her."_

_I nod clenching my teeth in anger...and we'll be the one to deliver it._

–

"_Where are mom and dad?" Hannah and Joey ask and I burst into the door._

"_I'm here." Our dad comes in behind me and says. "Go pack, we have to go now."_

_I grab my little brother and sister and pull them up the stairs. I can hear sobbing and my heart breaks for my father. He was such a strong man and I knew he was taking the only moment of privacy he would have to endure the pain."Grab everything that will fit into this bag." I tell them as I grab each of them a duffel bag from the hallway closet._

"_Eric, where's mom?" Hannah asks in a low voice and I drop my head and sigh. How do I tell a fourteen and thirteen year old that their mother is dead... that she was murdered?_

"_Mom's not coming with us guys."_

"_Why not?" My little brother looks up at me._

"_She..." I pause because there's no right way to say this but I know that they're only going to keep asking until I tell them and we really need to get on the road. "Mom was killed at the CDC, she'd turned into one of those things and someone killed her so that she wouldn't kill them." I explain to them. Hannah falls to the floor and JoJo just shakes his head in disbelief._

"_But we can't go without mom." JoJo says._

"_We have to buddy." I lean down, grabbing his shoulders and looking into his eyes. "We have to go so we don't die too."_

"_But what if mom comes back, if she comes back and we're not here how will she know where to find us?"_

"_Mom's not coming back." I half shout, unintentionally._

"_Kids we have to go now." Our dad shouts up the stairs. I grab Hannah up from the floor, her tears falling a lot harder than before._

"_We've got to go." I tell them again. I grab the bags I handed to them moments ago, telling Joey to hold Hannah while I grabbed some of their things. I packed as much as I could into their bags and we headed down the stairs and out to the car where dad was waiting. We'd been instructed to head to an army base because it'd be our best bet. They were secure and could provide us with food and shelter. As I piled my little sister and brother in the car I couldn't help but think how my mom wouldn't be here to see them grow up, how she wouldn't get to see her kids or husband ever again, and we'd never get to see her._

–

"_Why are we here Eric?" Joey looks up from his binoculars and asks me._

"_We're doing recon." I reply simply, not turning away from my target._

"_Why are we doing recon on two girls, who are they?" He asks, curiously._

"_They're bad people JoJo."_

_In my peripheral I see him sit back up, placing the binoculars to his eyes. "They don't look bad to me." He turns back to me and says._

"_Well they are." I snap, turning to look at him. I'm not trying to, but he's really breaking my focus right now._

"_I'm gonna head back to camp with dad and everyone." He gets up and walks back towards camp. I shake my head as I turn back at my target. I watch as she takes her sister into a building, I'm assuming to scavenge. I watch as they laugh and smile, hardly a care in the world. She has no remorse for killing my mother, and why would she I guess. My mother meant nothing to her, but I'll fix that. She'll understand soon enough what it's like to lose someone she loves._

–

"_Eric we're not gonna keep this up if you don't focus!" My dad nearly shouts as I drop my shoulders in defeat. He's not entirely the man I grew up with. It's been months now and ever since we left ground zero there was something different in my father's eyes. I'm not entirely sure if we have the same drive when it comes to taking down my mother's murderer, but he's pushing me to be who I need to be in order to accomplish our goal. He's been training me since day one. I never knew he had all this knowledge but he's making damn sure I absorb it all. _

"_I'm trying dad, I really am but this isn't easy."_

_"Of course it's not easy, now let's go again." He raises the pad and I lift my hands to strike them again. "Left, left, right, left, up." He instructs me and I do as I'm told. "Again." I follow instructions. "Right, left, right, left, up, right, left." He says and I try to remember the combination. My hands are on fire but I know that I need this. I know that if I want to make her suffer I need to train and I need to train hard. If she survived the serum that means she has all the capabilities that come with it. I have to outwit her because I know that she's always going to be faster and stronger than me. But if I train hard and use my strengths to my advantage then I can beat her. "Again!" My dad shouts and I happily comply._

"_It's been months Eric, why are we still following them?" We watch as the girl, her sister, and now a guy set up for the night inside an abandoned house._

"_I'm trying to find out her weaknesses." I tell my sister simply. I know that she's immune to the bites because she was bitten and nothing happened._

"_Why though!" My sister let's out an exasperated sigh. I groan as I turn around and place my back against the tree stump we were just looking over._

"_I'm gonna tell you something and I need you to not do anything but listen right now, do you understand me?" She nods and I prepare myself to tell her what she's needed to know for six months now. "That girl that we've been following all this time, well I saw her on the day mom was killed… she's the one that killed her." I finish and the look on Hannah's face tells me she gets it now. She understands my obsession with all this. Why I've been training so hard and staying as close to them as possible. Almost getting caught a couple of times; Ashley's a lot smarter than I had anticipated. "Okay." Hannah says simply with a single nod of the head as she turns around and stares at the trio through her binoculars again._

–

"_Eric I can't hold this thing much longer." JoJo tells me as he struggles to hold on to the zombie. _

"_They're here." Hannah comes in and bends down next to us. _

"_How many?" _

"_Just the four." _

"_Good." I nod. I need Ashley to figure this out on her own and the more people here the more distracted she'll be. A couple months ago we figured out something about Ashley, all this time I've been following her I've been looking to get revenge by hurting her, taking away someone she loves like she did me. But, what if I took away something bigger than that. I think Ashley's blood is the key to the cure from something I read at the CDC before the outbreak started and the fact that she's immune to the bites. But she's taking too long to figure it out, so we're just gonna help her a little. _

_How you ask?_

_Well, we're gonna put someone she loves in danger and if her blood can cure them then we have our answer and if it can't then... so be it. We'll just continue on with our previous plan. _

"_They're here." JoJo whispers as a bead of sweat drips down his face. I'm having no problem holding on to my zombie, I guess it's all the training I've been doing. I've gotten so much, faster, stronger, smarter._

"_I'm pretty they're making out right now." We hear a gruff voice say. _

"_Well, why don't we join them?" A different voice suggest and then we hear the unmistakable sound of two lips moving against each other. Perfect, they're not on guard. _

"_Now." I whisper to JoJo and we let go of our zombies at the same time, pushing them out of the closet we were hiding in. We hear a scream and someone calling Ashley's name as we head out the back door of the closet. We get a safe distance, but close enough where we could still make sure everything went according to plan. _

_We watch as Ashley performs a makeshift surgery on her friend and wait to see if he recovers. A little while passes and the boy begins to wake up. I smile as I realize everything that can happen now. The future my family could have_

"_You guys head back to camp." I tell my brother and sister after a while. "Tell dad that it's done." I turn to look at them briefly before looking back to the four inside the grocery store. The blonde hits the ground and I see the boy that was just on the floor run out._

_Never a dull moment with this group._

–

"_We're almost there dad. She's figured it out and it won't be long before she makes a cure. We're gonna get the world back to the way it was. Maybe mom will still be there and we can cure her too." I beam up at my dad who stands a good six inches over my 5"9 frame. _

"_Son." He places a hand on my shoulder. "Your mother isn't-"_

_"I know." I reply softly, nodding my head._

_"Have they figured out the reason all the zombies are locked up at the Gwinnett Center?" He asks as we walk a little further from the group. _

_"No." I shake my head. "I don't think so. But maybe once she gets the cure completed then she'll figure out that she can save them all. That no more zombies have to die." _

_"If it does come to that, let's make sure we're the one's distributing the cure. Let our faces be the first they see when they rejoin the land of the living. Many allies can be made this way son." _

_"Okay dad." I nod._

_I see a small smile cross my father's face. It's eerie. It gives me a small chill but I brush it off quickly because I understand. We're just one step closer to getting our dues. _

–

"_This has to go perfectly; you need to get in, figure out how far they are along and touch base with us as soon as possible. If you don't get back to us-"_

"_I know, I know." I smile at my dad. "You're coming in to get me."_

"_This is what you've been training for son."_

"_Right." I nod._

"_They're coming." Richard, one of the many allies we've picked up along the way, runs into the pharmacy and tells us._

"_And you're sure they're going to come in here?" My dad asks Richard who nods._

"_Intel is good sir." Lewis speaks up._

"_Get everyone out through the back, gets those zombies up, everything ready?" My dad gives orders and everyone does as they are told. My dad is a natural born leader. When all this is said and done and we're curing the population, my dad should be the new leader and Richard as his right hand man. The new world would thrive!_

"_They're here, they're here." JoJo says, running away from the window. My dad waves for everyone to exit out the back door just as I scream. I fling myself to the ground with a walker on top of me, pretending to fight for my life. One of the men, an older version of the blonde boy from earlier shoots the walker in the head and helps me up as the others in his group kill off the rest._

"_Are you okay son?" He asks and I nod, trying to look as helpless as possible. "What are you doing here, alone? Where are your people?"_

"_Well… that was dad." I point to one of the dead bodies on the floor. We've been held up in here for weeks, surviving. They attacked us and I couldn't… I couldn't save him." I choke out, forcing myself to cry. _

"_Come on." The man puts a hand on my shoulder, ushering me towards the door. "Grab what we need and lets go guys." He instructs the others that do as they're told._

_I'm in…_

–

"_What the hell are you two doing here?" I sneak into one of the labs to see my little sister and brother tied up._

"_We got caught at the hospital doing a supply run." Hannah tells me nonchalantly._

"_Why the hell were you there and where's dad?" I question, JoJo looks down while my sister rolls her eyes and answers with a shrug. "He's going to come looking for you guys. How could you both have been so reckless to get caught?" I want to shout at them but I don't want to draw attention. If I'm caught talking to them my motives could be questioned and that's the last thing I need right now. _

"_We didn't say anything if that's what you're worried about Eric. We told them that we'd be trapped in the hospital for a while cause of all the walkers and that's it. Your secrets safe." _

"_That's not the point!" I raise my voice. _

"_We weren't trying to get caught, they just sorta got us and we were almost killed you know so I mean you could at least be happy to see us." _

"_This is not a joke Hann. You could ruin everything we've been working towards." I try to explain to her the seriousness of the situation._

"_You mean everything you and dad have been working for." She corrects me matter of factly. _

"_We're trying to get pay back for what-"_

_"Yeah, we've heard the story." She cuts me off with another eye roll._

"_I've got to let dad know where you guys are so he doesn't come looking, what the channel today?" _

"_Two." JoJo speaks up when Hannah doesn't. _

"_Just stay here and don't cause any trouble, they won't hurt you guys. They're not like that." _

"_It's not like we could go anywhere if we wanted to." Hannah lifts her arms a little so I can see the rope tied around her arms. _

_I roll my eyes and nod at my little sister as I head up the stairs to the room I've hidden most of my equipment. They didn't bother to check my belongings when they brought me in. If they did they would have found my radio and some papers that would have linked me directly to Ashley and the serum trial. I'm thankful they are so trusting. They actually are really nice people, but none of that matters. What matters is that I have to complete my mission. I have to be a good son._

_I have to avenge my mother's death. _

–

I walk outside the doors of the building I've been occupying since coming back. I take a look out into the city as the people head into stores; laughing and enjoying the place they call home.

A place that will soon be ruled by my people, the ones who rightfully should hold the power.


	10. Chapter 9: Peices of the Puzzle

"Have you seen Kyla?" Angel practically burst into my office and asks.

"No not since yesterday morning." I shake my head, standing up from the desk. "But I've been a bit pre occupied the past 26 hours." I add, walking around my desk to grab a folder from the small table in front of my couch. "Why?"

Angel sighs and I already know what this is about. After Kyla and I talked yesterday I figured her and Angel would be on the rocks, but I honestly didn't expect Angel to be the one barging into my office asking where my sister is.

"She told me something about um… Eric yesterday," She pauses shaking her head. "… she told me something and we got into a fight and I told her to go home, but when I got home she wasn't there and she didn't come home last night. I haven't seen her all morning either. She hasn't been by your place?"

"I slept here." I answer quickly. I had so much work to do last night that I ended up spending the night at the office. "I talked to Spencer last night, she didn't mention that Ky was there, but maybe she came over after we spoke. "Go by my place, I'm sure she probably just spent the night with Spencer discussing how much of an idiot she is." I throw in and smile a little to ease Angel's mind.

"Yeah." Angel nods, loosening up a bit. "Did she tell you what she-"

"Yeah." I nod, cutting her off. "I didn't know that went down Angel, she never told me or I would have-"

"Even if you knew, I wouldn't have expected you to tell me, Madam Vice President; she is your sister after all." I smile and shake my head at her.

"But she's an idiot and even if I didn't tell you, I would have made her tell you sooner." She just shrugs. "Why don't you head over to my place and see if Ky's there, I'm sure she'd love to see you. She probably thinks you hate her."

"I could never hate her, no matter what she does to me. Kyla is complicated and crazy sometimes, but I love her and as mad as I am at her right now, when she didn't come home last night… all I kept thinking was that something bad happened to her. With all the stuff going on in the city, I couldn't sleep without her lying next to me." I smile at the dark haired girl in front of me, because I know exactly what she means. No matter what happens between me and Spencer, at the end of the day I'll always want her to be lying next to me in bed.

"Go." I shoo her out of my office. "Talk some sense into my crazy sisters' head."She nods and wordlessly exits my office.

"Madam Vice President your one o'clock is here." Jason pokes his head in and tells me, I motion for him to tell him to come in as I take a seat behind my desk once again; time to get back to business.

"Hello Madam Vice President." Eric comes in, a smile on his face.

"Let's discuss the future, shall we?" I really don't have time for pleasantries at the moment, plus I'm not entirely sure how fond I am of Eric right now.

"Oh, straight to business huh?" He chuckles and takes a seat across from me. "Angel must have told you about our little, discussion." He turns slightly to his left and I can see a big bruise near his eye and cheek.

"Oh wow." I gasp a little. "Angel did that to you?" I question and he only nods. "Got to admit I'm a little bit surprised."

"You and me both." He chuckles, grimacing a bit, bringing his hand up to his cheek to rub it.

"Can't say you didn't deserve it." I speak up, not as the Vice President but as a sister and a friend.

"Yeah." He nods. "So, to business then…"

"Did you have any idea how long you and your men were planning on staying to help?"

"Is the original agreement not long enough?"

"I'm not sure to be honest," I pause, grabbing a notebook from my desk and opening it. "We're having a hard time finding people who are willing to join us after what happened. Even with the pay and housing arrangements in order, people would much rather stay where they are at this point then risk their lives to an unknown enemy."

"Still no idea who could be behind all this?" I sigh and sit back in my seat.

"We've questioned every single guard no one has caved and copped to it." I shake my head. "We're running out of options." It's hard when you have a job to protect so many people and you feel like you're not doing a good job at it. I can't help but wonder if I had been here that night would all those people have died, could I have done something?

"I know you blame yourself Ashley, you know, for what happened to your guards. But you can't because if you do the guilt will just eat you up inside."

"Yeah, I know a little about that." I speak up quickly.

"You feel guilty about something?" He asks and it catches me off guard.

"A lot of things."

"Anything in particular you want to talk about?" He asks. I narrow my eyes and him, why is he prodding so much? "Did you cheat on Spencer or something?"He chuckles and I shake my head, the mood changing.

"God no, I would never do that to Spencer."

"Love of your life huh?"

"Yeah, pretty much the only person that I care about as much as Kyla. Can I ask you something Eric?" He nods. "Do you love my sister or did you just hook up with her because you wanted to-"

"Yes." He cuts me off quickly. "I did… I do love your sister but I kind of knew deep down that she'd never leave Angel. "I think they have that epic love thing going for them." He half smiles.

I nod, "Yeah, they are good together when they aren't at each other's throats. I don't think I can remember a time when my sister was so happy." He drops his head and I feel a little bad for saying it. "I'm sure she cared for you too." I add. "But like me and Spencer, she and Angel are kind of just soul mates." He nods and stands up from his chair.

"Yeah, you're probably right. My group and I will stay as long as you need us."

"That's amazing, thanks Eric. I don't know how to thank-"

"Madam Vice President you have Angel on line two for you." Jason sticks his head in, he never interrupts a meeting, something's not right.

I grab the phone and push the two, "Angel?"

"She's not here, she wasn't here Ashley. Spencer says she hasn't seen her since yesterday morning. Jace said he dropped her off at the house, but she wasn't there Ashley, no one has seen her." Angel tells me frantically and I beg her to calm down. I'm sure there is a reasonable explanation to this.

"Don't worry about it, I'm sure she's just somewhere cooling off. Have Jace and a few guys drive out to the new housing developments, some of them are nearly complete, maybe she just wanted some time to herself to think things over. "

"Something doesn't feel right to me, Ashely. Kyla would never-"

"Don't worry about it." I cut her off. "We're gonna find her." I assure her. The last thing we need right now is to panic. I'm sure Kyla's just off somewhere being Kyla. "I'll get some guards out to search outside the city just in case she went crazy and decided to go for a walk or something."

"Okay." She releases a breath. "I'll help Jace and just know that when we find her, I'm gonna kill her." Angel adds, trying to remain serious but I see right through it.

"Okay," I chuckle. "Get back to me to me with any info." I tell her and we hang up the phone.

"Kyla is missing?" He asks, concern evident in his tone.

"I'm sure it's nothing." I wave him off. "She was probably just upset about the fight and needed some time to think."

"I can get a few of my men on in search." He says quickly.

I smile, "Thanks but we need your guys keeping guard, I'm sure we'll find her within the hour, no need to cause a panic." He sighs and nods.

"I should be getting back. Let me know if you find her?" He asks and I nod before he heads out of my office.

I sit down in chair and sigh, shaking my head. Kyla always has been a dramatic one. She used to do this when she was a kid. I'd get mad at her and she'd disappear somewhere in the house to make me worry so I'd come looking for her and by the time I found her I wasn't mad at her anymore. I thought I stopped falling for it as we got older… I guess not.

I roll my eyes as I think about where Kyla could be and how much I was going to scold her when we found her. And suddenly Eric's words replay in my head. He said to let him know if we find her, not when…

I jump up from my chair and call Jason. "Yes Madam Vice President?"

"Is Eric already gone?"

"Oh yes ma'am, he got out of here in a hurry. Did you want me to try to catch him?" He asks but I'm barely listening. I'm going over everything in my head trying to make things make sense. I'm trying to put together the pieces to a puzzle and I don't know what the big picture is.

"No." I shake my head. "Have my detail meet me outside, I need to go somewhere." I tell him. He nods, scurrying out my office.

I've always had this instinct about people, you know… the one that tells you whether they are inherently good or not… I've never been able to really read Eric. I mean, I didn't trust him when he first came into our camp but he explained all that away… maybe a little too conveniently. I close my eyes, trying to take in everything my brain is screaming at me right now. It doesn't make sense. None of this makes sense. I don't see how the pieces fit.

"Your detail is ready." Jason peeks his head in again. I nod once, going back to my desk to grab something I have a gut feeling I may need. I check the clip for bullets, then stuff in into the back of my pants. I've gonna get to the bottom of this, one way or another.


	11. Chapter 10: Back Door Sneak Attack

**_Thanks to everyone that continues to read every week and comment. You guys are so freaking awesome and I love you all. Sorry if this chapter has any grammatical or spelling errors I'm totally posting this at work lol. I just love you guys that much. Have a great weekend. The next update shouldn't be too long from now. _**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Angel's POV<em>**

I scramble to figure out what to do as I pace around Spencer and Ashley's bedroom. How could I have been so dumb? Of course Kyla wouldn't just disappear.

"Angel you've got to calm down." Spencer tells me as I punch a wall.

"I should have known something wasn't right. Kyla wouldn't just disappear like that." I shake my head. I can feel the tears of anger; at myself, the situation, and at this point even God because how could he let something happen to Kyla.

"It's Ashley." Spencer holds ups the phone and waves it a little for emphasis. I hold my breath as she answers. I'm hoping that this is Ashley telling us that she found Ky and that everything is okay; that I'm just overreacting and after I am able to hug her again I think I'm going to kill her. I watch as Spencer's face changes. This isn't good news, no… this was the news that I was dreading I could feel it. The vibes that Spencer was giving me wasn't a happy one.

I disappear into my head as I see but can't hear the words coming out of Spencer mouth. This is all my fault! I shouldn't have yelled at her and told her to leave me alone. I should have just talked to her and we could have figured it out. Yes, she did the most horrible thing she could have ever done to me but I can't imagine my life without Ky and…

"Ashley wants us to stay here while she follows up on a lead." Spencer pulls me from my thoughts.

"What no!" I snap out of it. There's no way in hell that I'm going to just sit around while Kyla is out there… possibly hurt or worse. No way!

"She says that it's really important we stay here." Spencer says softly and I feel like she knows more than what she's telling me right now.

"Spencer do you know something, does Ashley know where Kyla is?" I ask, walking over to Spencer. She stares at me with wide eyes as I bend down in front of her. I place both my hands on either side of her as she sits almost completely still on the bed. She definitely knows something. "Spence please; this is my Kyla we're talking about here. I love her and she's everything to me, if you know something you have to tell me. I would tell you if it were Ashley." When she doesn't say anything I drop my head. I need her to understand that I have to know what's going on. Telling me to stay here while Kyla is out there all alone just isn't going to happen. "Fine then, I'll just go look for her myself." I push off the bed and stand up.

"Ashley thinks that Eric has her." Spencer shouts out to my retreating figure. I made it all the way to the doorway when he words echo in my ear. Eric? That doesn't make sense.

"But Eric is in love with her." I turn around in the door and say. I lean again the post and try to wrap my brain around Spencer's words. Why would Ashley think that Eric had her?

"She only said that it was something he said that made her question him and then when she went to find him, he had already hurried out of the building and only guilty people run." I take a couple deep breaths to try and slow my breathing. I can practically hear my heart beating throughout my body as the rapid pulses shoot through my veins and muscles. Every part of me right now wants to kill Eric. Whether he has her or not, I've never liked him and what he did to try to jeapordize Ky and I just made me hate him all the more.

I can feel the rage building up inside me and I guess Spencer could see it too because she jumps up from the bed and hightails it over to me, grabbing my face and telling me to breathe. But I can't listen to her right now. I have to find Kyla. I have to know she's okay.

"I need to find her." I state simply, because there is no other choice in the matter. Ashely may be her sister but I'm her girlfriend and it's my job to protect her.

"No." Spencer shakes her head. "Ashley says that it isn't safe. That we should stay here where we can be guarded. Eric has men all around the city, there's no telling how far he's planning to go with all this if he is the one that took her Angel. We just need to stay here and wait for Ashley's call."

Spencer is probably right, going out will probably cause more problems than we already have, but I don't care. I need to find her.

**_Spencer's POV_**

I sigh and shake my head as I chase after Angel. This is the reason I didn't want to tell her what Ashley said. I knew she would react this way and I don't blame her. If it was Ashley or my parent's or even Glen… I'd want to be out looking for them too.

"Angel wait up." I tell her as I jog to catch up with her. She groans and stops in the tracks.

"You're not talking me out of this Spencer." She says, not even looking at me.

"I'm not trying to." I spin her around to face me. "I understand that you have to do this. But those men out there," I nod my head in the direction of the front door. "They have orders to keep us in this house and safe, you think they are going to just let us waltz out of here and go on some man hut?" I pop a brow. Her face drops in realization that I'm right. We won't be able to just walk out the front door. But I'm betting that my secret exit isn't being watched. "Come on." I grab her hand and start pulling her down the hall to a room just off the kitchen. I look left and right into the hallway to make sure no one sees us before closing the door.

"What are we doing in here Spencer?" She asks and I can only smile. I point to a seemingly irrelevant space just behind a bookcase.

"Help me with this." I tell her and we both work together to move the bookcase a little to the right. I smile when I see that the door is still there.

"What is that?" She asks and again I can only smile as I press a small space in the corner of the door and it opens up. I head in first and Angel follows behind me. We walk through a small tunnel that has one left turn followed immediately by a right turn and we come up on another small door. I push the door open and reveal that it leads to the back right side of the house. "How on earth did you know about that door?" She scrunches up her face.

I shrug and smile. "I like to explore."

"Thank you Spence, I know that this will probably cause some problems between-"

I wave her off. "I'm sure she'll understand why you need to do this." She gives me a small smile then turns and peeks around the corner towards the front of the house, I'm guessing the coast is clear because she takes off towards a the gate that separates me and Ashley's place from the rest of the city. I smile as I watch her scale the gate with ease and chuckle a bit. "Love gives you all kinds of strengths." I mumble under my breath.

"Doesn't it though?" I know that voice. I swallow thickly as I turn around to see Eric standing there.

"How did you get here?" I question with wide eyes. There are guards out front… he shouldn't be able to be here right now.

An eerie smile creeps onto his lips. "You and Angel could have just taken the front door, there's no one there watching anymore." He says and my heart speeds up. I don't know what's about to happen right now, but I know that whatever it is, it's not going to be good.

**_Ashley's POV_**

I stomp my way towards the front door after telling Jason to get every guard we have on hand to meet me at the building Eric and his men have been headquartering out of.

"Remember, no one that we've appointed in the last year." I remind him. He nods and does as he's told. I've called Glen and Aiden and they're both on their way. We are going to find my sister if it's the last thing I do. As I head out to the convoy I notice a girl standing next to one of the cars. She's a guard, on Spencer's detail.

"Madam Vice President…" She starts and then pauses letting out a sigh. Whatever she has to say is big, I can tell.

"Yes?" I prompt her to continue. Suddenly I place her face. She's the girl that we captured at the hospital back when we were trying to create the cure. "Hannah right?" I ask and she nods. "What can I help you with? I kind of really need to do something right now." I tell her trying to sound as pleasing as possible. I don't want to alert the citizens to what's going on, we've had enough happen in the past few weeks.

"You're looking for your sister, right?" She asks and on instinct I toss her against the car, pinning her against it with my right hand around her throat.

"What do you know about my sister?" I ask her as my men flank on my left and right as back up.

"I know where she is and why my brother took her." She's barely able to get out, seeing as though my hand is firmly around her neck, slowly cutting off her air supply.

"You better start talking or I'm going to crush every bone in your body." I tell her. Wait, did she say brother? "Eric is your brother?" I ask as I release her. She drops to the ground, grabbing at her necks as she tries to steady her breathing. She nods and coughs.

"Yeah, he's my big brother." She adds after a moment. I hold out a hand to help her up. She takes it and I lift her from the ground.

"Talk!" I command her.

She nods. "I will. I will tell you everything you need to know about your sister, but I first I need to tell you a story; a story about a boy who's heartbroken over the loss of his mother. You need to understand why he thinks what he's doing is right and maybe you'll spare him."

I scoff; I highly doubt anything she tells me right now will make me want to kill that douchebag asshole any less. But I'll listen to this fairytale.

"I'm listening."

"Well it all started a little over six years ago…"


	12. Chapter 11: Intentions

_**Hope you all enjoy :)**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ashley's POV<strong>_

_I wipe the tears from my eyes as I try to understand what I just did; what I had to do... There was nothing I could have done for her. I would have gotten both of us killed if I stayed. I try to shake the thoughts from my mind as I run out of the building behind the hundreds of employees trying to escape the zombies. _

_My eyes widen as I notice a few zombies headed towards me. I need to act fast or leaving Beccs up there would have been for nothing, if I die here and now then what was it all for? The woman comes at me and I don't have a choice, it's either kill or be killed. I close my eyes, whispering an 'I'm Sorry' as I stab the woman in the head. I try to hold up her body as she falls to the ground. I'm sure this was someone's mother, sister, daughter... but it had to be done. I let her fall to the ground as I see more zombies headed this way. _

_I have to get out of here. "I'm so sorry." I whisper again before taking off._

–

I try to wrap my head around everything Hannah has just told me. Eric is doing all of this because he's in pain?

"He wasn't always this way." She tries to explain to me.

I hold my hand up stopping her from talking. As much as I want to feel sorry for him, as much as I want to forgive him... I can't. "He took my sister." I tell her harshly as I try to move her from in front of the door so I can get in the car.

"It was never his intention to hurt her!" She practically shouts, causing me to turn and look at her. "He really does... did love her." She nods slowly. I can tell that she means what she's saying.

"Did?" I question.

"He was upset that she figured it all out sooner than he wanted her to but I'm sure he's not going to do anything to hurt her. He really loves her, Madame Vice President." I pause for a moment, deciding if I want to take her word for it. If I should go easy on him because this girl; his sister; is telling me to... no, I can't. I have to hold him accountable for everything he's done.

"It doesn't change what he's done." I tell her and she drops her head as I get in the car. "Put her in the car behind me." I instruct a guard. I want her with me in case something happens. The guard does as he's told and we head to the building where Eric and his men have been held up.

–

"Where are they!" I shout, kicking over a chair. We've searched this building top to bottom and there is no sign of Eric or Kyla.

"They were here, I swear. This is where we had her. Eric must have moved her when he sensed you were on to him or something." She tells me. I clench my jaw and let out a puff of hair.

"Ashley!" Angel shouts as she runs into the office we're currently in.

"Angel, what are you doing here?! I thought I told you and Spencer to stay at the house where the detail can keep an eye on you."

"I needed to look for Kyla Ashley. You couldn't expect me to just sit around and wait for news on her." I nod and roll my eyes. I guess I knew that she would never do what I unfairly asked of her.

"Did you find her?" I ask.

"No." She shakes her head. "I came here to look but I'm guessing Eric had already hightailed it out of here, but that's not what I came to tell you. I went back to your house..." She pauses and the look on her face has me worried. "All of the guards were dead Ashley and Spencer was... gone." The words barely leave her lips before my hands are around Hannahs' throat again. I don't get myself anytime to process the information, I'm afraid that if I do I may start crying and Ashley Davies does not cry. The Vice President cannot cry!

"Where are they?" I squeeze tighter and she slaps at my hand, begging me to let her go.

"I don't know." She's barely able to get out.

"Where are they!" I squeeze even tighter. Her eyes are turning red and watering. I feel Angel come place a hand on my shoulder.

"Killing her won't get them back." She whispers in my ear. I grit my teeth and drop Hannah from my grasp. She coughs and places a hand to her neck, rubbing it as she tries to regain her breath. I close my eyes and turn away from her. This isn't me, I'm not the person Eric is making me into. I don't do this to people.

"Where are they Hannah?" I ask the girl again.

"I don't know." She says and I turn back around and start walking towards her. She scurries backwards to get way from me.

"I'm not going to hurt you." I bend down so I'm eye level with her. "Why would he want to take Spencer? I understand that Kyla figured things out so he had to take her, but why Spencer?"

She coughs a little a rubs her neck. I roll my eyes and stand up as I hold out a hand for her to take. She takes it and I help her to her feet. "I'm sorry about your throat." I tell her, she nods. "I just want to know where my sister and my girlfriend are, so you can understand my frustration right?" She nods and coughs again. "Do you have any idea where Eric could be holding them or why he took Spencer in the first place?"

"He wants to hurt you like you hurt him." She says and I scrunch my brows. I understand that I killed what used to be his mother but... "He said that there were four things you cared about most in this world, your sister, your girlfriend ,your friend and this city. He said he wouldn't stop until he took every single one of them from you."

"Aiden." I turn to Angel and say. He's got Kyla and Spencer, he would be going after Aiden next.

"I'm on it." Angel nods and runs out of the room.

"Keep her here, I don't want her running off and telling her brother our plans. And see if you can find any more of Erics' people, and his little brother JoJo. Bring them all here and keep them here until I say otherwise."

"Don't hurt my brother please." She begs. I turn to face her.

"I don't plan on it." I reply honestly.

"He's innocent in all this. Just following orders." She adds.

"Alright." I nod and turn to walk away.

"And Madame Vice President," She says, stopping me in my tracks. I turn back to look at her. "You saving my life a couple weeks ago..." She pauses again.

"Yeah." I urge her to continue.

"That's the only reason I'm helping you. I'm loyal to my family and I hate what you did to my mom, but being out there having to kill some of those things myself... I understand why you did it, so I don't fault you for that. Eric was a good person once, but killing all those innocent people and claiming it to be for the greater good..." She stops and shakes her head. "It was too much." She adds after a moment. I nod and head out.

I have to find the love of my life and the only blood family I have left. When I see Eric I'm gonna kill him.


	13. Chapter 12: Fear & Courage

Authors Note: There's only 2 chapters left. Enjoy! Sorry for mistakes I did only a light edit.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Spencer's POV<strong>_

I'm shaking as Eric practically drags me, but it's not with fear, it's with anger. But if I were scared it would be for Eric. It's bad enough he's got me, but if he's got Kyla, this zombie apocalypse would look like a day at the park compared to the reign of terror Ashley is going to unleash on him. I smirk at the thought and I feel his grip around my arm get tighter as he leads me to wherever he's going to keep me. I feel us come to an abrupt stop and he leans in close. His hot breath against my ear, I cringe in disgust. It's so much better when Ashley does this.

"If I were you I wouldn't be smiling." Eric threatens. It only causes me to smile a bit wider.

"If you were me...your situation would be a whole lot better." He scoffs and I think a bit of fear creeps in...good.

I know you're all thinking Spencer...this guys a nut case you probably should dial it down a bit. Apparently you've all forgotten who my girlfriend. Also the evil villains always save the revenge deaths of his nemesis until the last minute. I've got time.

I hear a door slide open and he roughly pushes me in. I fall in, my hands being tied together make it hard for me to land smoothly. I groan a little as I land on my shoulder, I roll onto my back. I hear footsteps approaching and I can only imagine Eric bending over me.

"Maybe some time in here with help you reevaluate your situation."

I roll my eyes, the blindfold covering the action. I hear the footsteps getting further away and sigh heavily already over this and try my best to patiently wait for Ashley to find me. I hear whimpering. "Hello?"

"Spencer?" A voice I recognize as Kyla's calls back to me. Crap, Eric does have Kyla.

"Ky, it's me." I tell her trying to keep my voice as level as possible; I don't want to freak Kyla out anymore than she probably already is. There's no telling how long she's been here and what Eric has already done to her. "Ky, I'm here, don't worry. Ashley is going to find us."

"He's gonna kill us Spencer." I can tell that she's crying. Her voice cracks as she continues. "I heard them talking, he has to kill us now."

"He's not going to kill us Ky." I tell her shaking my head, I stop when I realize she's probably blindfolded as well. I push myself up with my bound hands and feel my way around the small damp room for Kyla. I find her in a corner. She flinches when I reach her. "Shh." I tell her as I sit down next to her and rub circles in her back. "Your sister is one of the most skilled people I know Kyla, you know this. She's going to find us before Eric even has a chance to know what hit him."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." His voice makes us both snap our heads in the direction we assume it came from. He chuckles and I can hear him walking closer to us. "We're in the middle of nowhere. Ashley won't find us, not before you both are dead anyways." He lets out a shrill of a laugh that sends chills up my spine.

"You're a coward, you know that!" I shout out, not being able to see exactly where is. "Ashley is going to kill you, ya know." I add, knowing it wasn't a good idea.

I can hear as he moves quickly to bend down in front of me. He grabs the back of my head and pulls me closer to him. I try to get out of his grip but it's no use.

"Leave her alone Eric!" Kyla shouts beside me.

"Shut up, Kyla." He says quickly to her then turns his attention back to me. He takes the blindfold off my face and I blink rapidly, trying to adjust to the light. "I want you to see my face when I tell you this." He spits out. I fight the urge to spit in his face. "You and Kyla are going to die, Ashley is going to feel the pain I felt when she ruthlessly slaughtered my mother right in front of me. I'm going to do to you what she did to my mom and then I'm going to dump both your bodies on the front steps of the place you guys call the white house and there's nothing she can do to stop me." His lips curl up into a smirk. He puts the blindfold back over my eyes and leaves closing the door behind him.

I can hear Kyla starting to cry. "We're going to die." She chokes out.

"No we're not." I place my tied hands on her leg. "Your sister is going to find us."

–

_**Ashley's POV**_

"He wasn't at his house or with Glen; no one has seen him since earlier today." Angel tells me. I grab the notebook from my back pocket that I use to keep up with details I put everyone on.

"Check the south school district; he was supposed to be stationed there for a few hours." Angel nods and heads off with a couple guys. I sigh as I sit down at my desk. I have no idea where to even begin. It's been over two hours since Spencer was taken and almost two days since my sister was. Eric and his men have completely disappeared from the city and I'm afraid that if I take a team of people to look for them then Eric's men will come back and overrun the city. Maybe this is what they want, what they need to happen to carry out the rest of their plan.

"Madame Vice President..." Jason sticks his head in my door. I look up at him. "The President and the heads of City Security are here." He tells me, I motion for him to let them in. I need to explain to Tim, Arthur and Carmen what's going on. They need to know that Eric is behind all this and that he's taken two of our own.

_**Spencer's POV**_

"I'm glad my sister found you." Kyla says and it catches me off guard. We've been sitting here for I don't know how long. I think I'm starting to lose hope that Ashley will actually find us. I'm hungry and thirsty and tired but I can't sleep… I need to know what's going on around me at all times.

"What?" I turn to look at her.

"She was so lonely and sad after Rebecca and the girls before Rebecca were just so wrong for her. I'm glad that she found you. You make her happy Spencer; I've never seen my sister as happy as she is when she's with you."

"Kyla stop it." I tell her because I know what she's doing. She's telling me goodbye and as much as I'm starting to doubt that we'll actually get out of this whole thing alive… I'm refusing to give up hope completely. "We're gonna be fine." I tell her and I hope it didn't sound as weak coming from my lips as it did in my head.

She laughs a little and it catches me off guard. Why is she laughing? "I didn't like you at first." She says when she stops laughing. "I felt like you were swooping in and taking away my sister, she was the only family I had and I hadn't the thought of sharing her… but I'm so-" Her words are cut off when we hear the large metal door opening. The creaking of the bolts tell me that wherever we are no one has probably occupied this place for a long time.

"Get in there!" We hear a man tell someone and then feet sliding across the floor. The door slams shut and I can hear the lock being closed on the other side. There is uneven breathing coming from across the room and I need to know who else Eric has captured.

"Who's there?" I call out.

"Spencer?" Aiden's voice oddly calms me as I hear him get up. I make noise so he can find us. "Spencer what are you doing here?" He asks once he takes a seat next to us.

"I'm here too." Kyla says softly.

"Kyla!" Aiden shrieks causing Kyla and I to giggle.

"Well I'm glad to see that you're more concerned for Kyla being here than me." I joke and Kyla snickers.

"It's not like that Spence, Ky is just like my little sister that's all."

"It's okay Aiden, I'm just bustin' ya chops." I bump shoulder with him and I can only assume he smiles. The room grows quiet as I'm sure we're all thinking about what is going to happen next. We know that there's a real possibility that Eric could kill us all at any moment, but I think we're confident in the girl we call a friend, sister and girlfriend.

"Ashley's totally gonna kill him." Aiden says after a moment.

"Totally." I add.


	14. Chapter 13: The Finale Part I

Instead of doing one really long chapter I decided to break up the finale into parts. Not sure how many there will be. Hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ashley's POV<strong>_

It's been 64 hours since Kyla went missing, 48 since Spencer disappeared and 22 since Aiden was taken. The entire city has been on lock down and we've had every able person out looking for them, but it's hard. Eric has been planning this for four years. He's thought out every single detail and a well thought out plan is a hard one to foil.

I sigh and I take a seat at my desk. It's killing me that I can't be out there helping to find them. Forget protocol, my sister, girlfriend and best friend are out there with a psycho and he's doing God knows what to them and I'm expected to just sit here and do nothing!

"Gotdammit!" I exclaim as I throw some papers from my desk in frustration. I need to do something, I need to be helping. All these damn skills; what good are they if I can't utilize them? I pinch the bridge of my nose and fight the impending headache; where in the hell could he be keeping them? I scan my brain for any clues; replaying every moment I've had with Eric since he's been here in my head. If I were him, where would I go?

I grab the phone from my desk and instruct Jason to get Hannah here now. She may not know exactly where they are but she may know someone who does.

"I already told you that I don't know where they are Ashley, if I did I would tell you. I don't want anyone else to die."

"What about his men? I mean there has to be one that would know where he is. Did he have anyone else on the inside?"

"No." She shakes her head. I groan. I grab a chair and sit it in front of her. I clench my jaw as I take a seat in it.

"Listen Hannah," I start, scooting the chair closer. "...I don't want to hurt you, you've been helpful, but if you don't give me something I can use in the next ten seconds I may forget that I'm the Vice President." I tell her simply. I'm done playing games. I refuse to let another hour go by and I don't have some sort of lead on where Eric is. Forget protocol. I start the countdown in my head and I know that she is counting too. When I reach five I stand up and walk to my desk grabbing the gun from the drawer. "Don't make me do this Hannah." Eight...

"You wouldn't."

Nine...

I sit back down in front of her and cock the gun.

Ten...

"Alright, alright!" She says quickly as I point the gun at her head. "I don't know where Eric is but some of his men may be held up in a small pharmacy a few miles outside the city."

"That wasn't so hard." I stand up and she releases a breath.

"You have to promise you won't kill Eric when you find him, Ashley. Promise me that you won't kill my brother." She stares at me, waiting for me to tell her something that I just can't. If it comes down to protecting the people I love and Eric... I'm going to choose them every time. I shake my head as I walk over to the door and open it.

"Take her back to holding." I tell the two guards that are watching her.

"Ashley, please." She asks me as she's being pulled past me. I won't lie to her though. I drop my head and look away from her pleading eyes. As much as Eric has done, the pleas of his sister might be what saves his life.

I slide a new clip into my gun, cock it back and slip it in the back of pants. I hear a knock at the door but choose to ignore it. I had my men take Hannah back to a secure location after she gave me what I needed and right now I don't have time to consult, instruct, or delegate. Being in the seat as Vice President has its privileges but there are so many drawbacks as well; especially with the situation the city is right now. There's too much protocol to follow. If I were nobody this would be handled by now. Hell, if I were nobody maybe none of this would be happening. I grab another gun and slide it into my holster; whoever was knocking doesn't have enough respect to wait for my invitation for entrance. Maybe because they know me well enough that I was never going to give them one. I stand in front of my full length mirror, I recognize myself slightly. It's who I used to be; the person I was before I settled down, the me when I first fell completely in love with Spencer. This me... this me is dangerous.

"Ashley?" I look at the reflection and I try to avert my eyes. I can't look at him, he looks too much like her and there's enough anger surging through me. All I see is red. I slip on my leather jacket on and I can feel him come closer. He places a hand on my shoulder and I violently shrug it off.

"Don't." I answer through gritted teeth. I turn around and he's in my face.

"Ashley! What are you gonna do? Just storm the damn streets shooting people until you find them?" The pharmacy that Hannah told me about didn't pan out. No one was there and I'm tired of all these dead ends. I need something to help me bring them home... bring her home.

"If I have to!" My chest heaves and I push past him. He grabs my wrist and I quickly switch our positions, twisting his arm, holding it around his back. I quickly push him up against the nearest wall, applying more pressure to his arm; I could dislocate his shoulder in a second if I wanted to. I have to fight the urge and remember who he is, to remember who I am.

I let Glen go and take a few steps back. A wary look covers my face as I apologize with my eyes. I feel bad when I see him rub his shoulder. I mumble out an apology and he just nods.

"I'm in the same position you're in Ashley...except you're more powerful than I am. You're also much smarter. Brute force alone isn't going to get them back."

Glen really is in the same situation; the love his life, his sister, and his friend are all missing. This whole time I'm thinking I'm alone. Thinking I've got to do everything myself. Eric's got an army but so do I. I know Glen's right, but I feel like the more time we take to plan things the closer we get to losing them. I take a moment to rationalize and reluctantly agree to make a plan instead of marching around without one. After a moment of silence I look into his blue eyes.

"Let's go." I say turning towards the door, he quickly follows behind me.

"Where are we going?" He asks more so out of determination to prepare his self than in confusion.

"To get answers."

As we stride out of the room with conviction my assistant quickly moves to meet our large steps.

"Madame Vice President...do you want me to get your security detail together?"

"I'm my security detail." I say with force and I hear Glen snort next to me. I give him a side glance and he's smirking. Spencer woulda found that sexy.

I take off my jacket placing it over the chair and pace the room. Glen's standing in the corner and Tim is in his seat while we wait patiently. All three of our heads whip up as the door of the oval office opens. Hannah is escorted in with Angel and Carmen. We're keeping things tight; doing our best to be inconspicuous because the less people that know what's going on the better. Hannah looks nervous. She shouldn't be, as long as she cooperates she'll be fine.

I point to the chair with my jacket on it. "Sit down." I order her.

There was never some kind of discussion who was going to take the lead or anything. I took that responsibility all on my own. I'm done with talking. She complies without a word. Angel stands over her and Carmen quietly stands by the door. She mumbles something into her talkie to keep up appearances; making sure that whoever the double agents are, think are they still have the upper hand.

A large stack of files are dropped on the desk in front of Hannah.

"I want you to point out every person working for your brother." I point to the files and she just looks up at me.

"I don't..."

"I'm not asking Hannah." She visibly gulps. I don't have any hesitation to choke it out of her. She nods and reaches for the stack in front of her. "I'm assuming that the pharmacy didn't pan out?" She asks and I only shake my head as I walk away from her and towards Carmen.

"As soon as she picks a few people find out their locations. We'll take care of these ourselves. Everyone else is to stay put, that's an order."

"Yes Madam Vice President." Carmen nods and she places a supportive hand on my shoulder. I inhale deeply and try to keep my cool.

"Ashley..."

I turn around and Angel grabs a picture from Hannah's hand. The young girl looks at me expectantly. I nod my thanks and she turns to keep looking. I look at the picture and observe his face.

"James Holton." I mumble.

"I know him." Glen chimes in quickly as he hears the name. I hand him the photo.

"Go get him." I say easily. "Take Carmen, we don't do anything alone." He nods and I watch as they both leave. I turn around and watch the scene in front of me. Tim's on the phone I'm sure telling Arthur to keep a close eye on everyone. They're all at Tim's. Once Aiden went missing everyone was gathered and put under minimal surveillance. We don't know who's who and until we do, the inner circle is the only people we can trust.

"Sit him down." I tell Glen as he and Carmen escort the boy in. He can't be older than twenty one. I roll up the sleeve of my button down as Glen places him in a chair. We're underneath the 'White House' in a basement like structure; it's built more like a bomb shelter though... no one can hear you scream.

"What am I doing here?" The boy asks looking around. "I should get back to my detail." He says and I can see the terror in his eyes. He knows that we know... that I know and that there is no one on this earth that can save him from me.

I grab a chair and place it in front of him. "Tie him up." I tell Carmen and she quickly complies. "Give us the room." I say when she's done and she stares as me wearily but does as she's told. I can tell that she's scared for this kid's life... and with good reason.

"Why am I here?" The boy's voice cracks as he asks.

I take a deep breath and turn back to look at him once everyone has exited the room and the door is closed.

"Where is Eric holding them?" I ask him as calmly as possible.

"I don't..." He shakes his head. "I don't know what you're-"

"This can happen one of two ways." I stand up from the chair, unhooking my knife from the clip on my belt. "You can tell me what I want to know voluntarily or I can make you tell me." I sit back down and place the knife on his lap. He looks down at it and then back up to me.

"I really don't know what you're talking about." He croaks out. I clench my jaw and close my eyes, picking up the knife. I really didn't want to do this the hard way. I move quickly placing the knife against the boys' throat.

"I don't want to kill you, but if you lie to me again I won't hesitate to slit your throat." I tell him through clenched teeth. He breathes heavily as his eyes go wide. I press the knife against his neck harder-drawing blood. Thirty seconds go by and he still hasn't told me what I want to know. I pull the knife back, putting it back in my holster and cock my arm to deliver a hard punch. His head shoots to the side and he spits out a bit of blood. "Tell me what I want to know!" I shout and he shakes his head. I punch him again and wait for him to say something but he doesn't.

Again and again I punch him but he doesn't say a word. He spits out the blood and waits for me to hit him again. I take the gun from my holster and hit him with it before putting it against his head. "Where are they?" I ask firmly. He doesn't say anything so I hit him again. "Where are they?!" I ask louder. He won't even look at me at this point. I cock the gun and shot him in the foot. He screams as I ask him again. "Where are they?!" I put the tip of the gun against the temple of his head and I can hear it burning his flesh. "Tell me where the hell they are." I say through gritted teeth.

"Ashley." I hear my name called from the door, but I can't worry about that right now.

"Now!" I shout.

"Ashley." They call for me again.

"He knows something I can tell!" I shout. The boy stares up at me with a look of almost mockery on his face and that's all I needed to push me over the edge. I holster my gun and grab my knife, the next second I'm being pulled away from the boy as the blood spills from his body. His screams fill the air and it's as if everything slows down. Glen is pulling me away while Carmen tends to the boy. Glen places me against the wall outside the room and shuts the door.

"He can't talk if he's dead Ashley." Glen tries to get my attention. I try to calm my breathing but everything inside of me is screaming to go back in there and cut him up piece by piece. I don't even recognize myself right now.

"He knows something." I tell Glen as I try to move past him.

Glen grabs me by my shoulders and tries to hold me still. "He very well may." He nods. "But this isn't us Ashley, we aren't savages. We don't hurt people, not even people that have hurt us." He tells me and he's right. We aren't these people. "Go get some air. Carmen and I will see what we can get out of him." I bite my lip and shake my head. This isn't what I want but I'm so filled with rage right now that I know if I walk in that room again that boy will die. I have no doubt in my body about that. I walk up the stairs and take a side door outside. I breathe in the fresh air and try to calm my nerves.

It's been too long. He's had them for too long and I'm afraid of what may have already happened to them. I pinch the bridge of my nose to fight a headache.

"Ashley!" Angel calls from the door I just exited out of.

I run over to her and grab the paper she was holding for me. "Who is this?" I stare down at the picture.

"Eric's right hand man." She smiles. "Hannah is sure that he'll know the full plan, no holes, no cracks... everything."

"Good."

"You want me to go get Glen and Carmen?" She asks. I shake my head. "This is something I that I need to do on my own. I'm not putting anymore of you in danger. You all need to stay here."

"No." Angel shakes her head. "I'm not letting you go take on that psycho by yourself Ashley. I have just as much to lose as you do. I love Ky Ashley and I want to be out there to help you find her. I need to do this." She stares at me. I can see in her eyes that she feels the way I do about all this. I didn't want to be locked up and I won't do that to Angel either.

"Let's go." I tell her.

"What about Glen and Carmen?" She questions and I just shake my head. She gets it as she nods once and we take off to find this Richard Calhoun.

_**Eric's POV**_

"I haven't been able to reach Nathan sir." One of my men tells me. I sigh and rub my head. "And no one can find your sister sir."

"Get my dad on the walkie." I instruct him. "I want him and JoJo to meet us at contact point C, something is going on." I groan and kick up some dirt. Ashley freaking Davies. She's figuring out my plan before it's time, I can feel it. "Tell George and Jerry to help me get the hostages moved. We need to go now." He nods once and runs off. I shake my head and look up to the sky.

All I want is justice for my mother. I want Ashley to feel the pain she caused me when she stabbed my mother in the head.

"Moving us huh?" Spencer asks as she's being brought out of the building.

"Who in the hell took off her blindfold?" I ask Jerry he shrugs and shakes his head. I roll my eyes. If you want something done right around here you have to do it yourself.

Spencer smiles and says, "I told you she was coming for you. It was only a matter of time."

"Shut up." I warn her.

"There is no place on this earth that you can go where Ashley won't find you and when she does she's gonna slit your throat and throw your body in the pacific." Spencer smile widens and I can't take it anymore. I lift my left arm and sling it across my body to punch her in the mouth. She turns back to me, blood dripping from her lip.

I move closer to her, getting right in her face. "She may find me, but only when I'm ready to be found." I tell her and she spits in my face. I hit her again then wipe the fluids off me. "Get them out of here." I tell my men and Spencer gives me a sardonic laugh.

I swallow and try to calm my nerves. I beat Ashley once but I know that was only because I had the element of surprise. My plan is falling apart around me and I'm struggling to hold on to the little advantage I have.

"Eric we need to go, Richard has been taken!" Wayne runs back to me and says. "Your dad and your brother are on the way to contact point c, but he's sure that Ashley has Hannah and Richard was just taken by Ashley and another one of her guards."

"Dammit!" I shout.

"Sir we need to move." Richard could have already given up this location; she could already be on the way sir."

"Let's move." I tell him and he nods.

Richard is like a second father to me and to know that she has him and my sister... that only adds to the fire that was fizzling. This renewed since of anger is bubbling within me. If she hurts either of them I won't hesitate to kill all three of these hostages.

_**Ashley's POV**_

"We know who you are Mr. Calhoun, there is no need to pretend." I tell the man as I sit in front of him. His arms and legs are tied to a chair as Angel and I attempt to get information from him.

"I don't care what you know." He says in a thick Northern accent, probably Boston or New York. "I'm not telling you shit." He adds and smirks. I stand up and strike him with the gun I was holding. He spits out blood and what looks to be a tooth and turns to look up at me. "You can do whatever you like to me, I'm still not telling you anything." I narrow my eyes at the man. Clearly Eric has his men trained.

He's picked people close to him... people that will remain loyal no matter what.

"What did he promise you?" I sit down back in my chair. "Did he say that all this could be yours once all of my people are dead? That you guys would rule this city? Take all we've built?" I ask and the man avoids my eyes. "Do you really think that these people are going to follow you after what you've done to them? All the people you have killed; the innocent-"

"You think we care what these people think? You think this is important to us?" He laughs for a moment. "If they don't want to follow us, they can leave or they can die." He says as his lips curl up into a smile. "Eric is my son; his father, like my brother... I will not tell you anything." He turns away from me. I grab his face to make him look at me.

"I am going to cut out your tongue if you don't tell me where they are right now!" I tell him and I can hear Angel's breathe hitch. She's never heard me speak this way but right now I don't care. I can feel that I'm running out of time. "Angel, leave." I say after a moment, but she shakes her head.

"No."

"Angel, you need to get out of here." I tell her again, releasing Richards face.

"I'm not going anywhere Ashley."

"You will never find them."

"Angel, leave."

"No." She tells me again.

"They have been right under your nose and you couldn't find them." He laughs and I glance at him before looking back to Angel. I can feel the anger and desperation building up inside me. I don't know entirely what I'm capable of, but I don't want Angel to witness it.

"Angel go!" I command.

"He has been smarter than you this whole time, inserting himself in your lives gaining your trust, stealing your women." He glances at Angel and a smirk creeps onto his lips. I cock my gun.

"Ashley." Angel shakes her head.

"Go ahead, shoot me." He tells me causing me to turn and look at him to see if he's serious. He would die for this mission; this vendetta that is based solely on the pain of a child. "Do what you need to do because I have lived my life and I don't regret it. Your friends however are going to die a slow and painful death-"

"Shut up!" I tell him.

"Ashley calm down."

"Eric is going to cut them into tiny pieces and spread their body parts across your city."

"Shut. Up!" I tell him again through gritted teeth. The anger that's building inside me is unlike anything I've ever felt before. This pain along with the picture he's painting for me is too much.

"They are going to die and there's nothing you can do to stop-"

I close my eyes as the ringing in my ears gets louder. I don't even remember lifting the gun.

I open my eyes and look to Angel has her hand is clamped firmly over her mouth and her eyes wide. I turn back to the man; his body slumped over the chair as blood pools on the floor beneath him.

"Ashley." Angel calls to me after a moment. I drop the gun and close my eyes again. I've never flat out shot someone, not if I wasn't in immediate danger. "Ashley." Angel places a hand on my shoulder and my eyes shoot open. "It's okay." She nods. "It's okay." She says slower enunciating each word. I shake my head and look back at the man. I don't have any words right now. I just... I can't...

I brush past her and make my way outside. I hunch over as my breathing becomes irregular. What did I just do? I feel as Angel comes out and places a hand on my lower back telling me to breathe in and out slowly. I try to follow the sound of her voice but my brain won't slow down.

"I didn't... I wasn't gonna-"

"I know." Angel nods, bending down in front of me. "He baited you Ashley. He wanted you to kill him." She tries to justify my actions. I shake my head. Who am I? "That's done, Ashley. We still need to go and find Ky, Spencer and Aiden though. We can't stop now." She tells me and I know she's right. I have to find them. This all can't be for nothing. I stand up as my breathing starts to return to normal. I scan my brain, remembering what the man said.

"Right under our nose." I whisper and then it dawns on me.

"What?" Angel looks at my face and knows I figured something out.

"Come on." I tell her and take off without saying another word.


	15. Chapter 14: The Finale Part II

**_A/N: There will be one more part to the finale. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Sorry it took a bit longer than expected. _**

* * *

><p><strong><em>A<em>****_shely's POV_**

"No one's here." Angel says unnecessarily. I give her a look to that affect and she apologizes with her eyes as we look around the empty room. A small carpentry shop a little over twenty miles outside of the city… we used this place in the beginning to make tools until we got that wall built up around the city.

"They were here." I walk over to a corner and bend down. "This was Spencer's." I say picking up a small charm from the floor. I know because I remember the conversation we'd had a couple of months ago about it. A kid in her class who had a crush on her made it for her and I found it incredibly adorable how she was nervous to explain that little part to me; like I would be jealous of a five year old. I squeeze the charm in my hand tightly and stand up. "We probably just missed them." I sigh and drop my head.

"We're getting closer Ashely." Angel speaks up after a moment. "We were closer than we were a half hour ago. They can't be far."

"Angel the city of Las Vegas alone is over a hundred and thirty square miles. He can just keep moving and we'd never find them. He could have already-"

"Don't." Angel shakes her head, cutting me off. "They're fine. "She says in a way that tells me she's not only trying to convince me but herself as well.

"Eric has always been one step ahead of me." I clench my jaw and fight the urge to punch the wall.

"He's not smarter than you Ash." Angel comes over to me, placing a hand on my shoulder. I look up at her as I try to tell myself what she's saying is true. "He's not." She shakes her head. "He was just more prepared. He's been planning this for years and you've figured it out in weeks. You're smarter than him and you can beat him. You can do this Ashley. Figure this out." She bends down so that our faces are equal. "If you were Eric, where would you go?" She asks and I rack my brain for an answer. I don't know how Eric thinks… he's a freaking psycho for goodness sake.

Not too far from what I'm becoming…

I stand up and my eyes go wide. I think I know. "If he knows that we are on to him that would explain why he moved them. He knows that I would be the one to come and find them… he's going back to the city." I tell her and don't wait for her to respond before running out the door.

"Why would he go back to the city, that doesn't make any sense? "Angel asks and I drive over a hundred miles an hour back to the city.

"Nothing Eric has done to this point makes any sense, Angel. His vengeance is fueled by pain and he's not seeing things clearly."

"Ash, what are you going to do when you find him?" Angel grows quiet as she awaits my answer; an answer that I just don't have. Honestly, I'm afraid of what I'm capable of when it comes to protecting the three people I care most about in this world.

"I don't know." I tell her simply and from the corner of my eye I see her nod.

"How dare you leave without telling us? They are our people too Ashley, you don't just get to-"

"They're here in the city somewhere." I tell Glen, cutting off his little rant.

"What?" He scrunches his brows in confusion.

"Why on earth would he bring them back here, that doesn't make any sense?"

"Eric's an idiot." Angel speaks up. I roll my eyes and brush past Glen. He's smarter than they both think. He was smart enough to put this whole plan together, to know when and where to strike.

"What are you gonna do?" Glen asks jogging to catch up to me.

"Find them." I tell him simply as I walk into the White House.

"How?" He questions, confused. I don't answer as I walk towards my office; Jason greets me before I reach it.

"Tell Carmen to pull the emergency alarm."

"What no, then we lose the element of surprise." Glen shrieks.

"Trust me Glen; Eric already knows that we know he's here. Pulling the alarm will bring him out and I'm ready to end this." I tell him and he and Angel stare at me; as Jason gets on the radio and instructs Carmen to sound the emergency alarm. A few moments later the siren is blaring inside the city, I maneuver past Glen and Angel and make my way outside. The city has been mostly on lockdown for the past couple of days anyways so not many people are in the streets. But this alarm isn't to warn them of danger…no. This alarm is for Eric and Eric only... I'm just hoping he gets the message.

"It's been an hour since you sounded the alarm Ashely, where is he?" Angel asks as we sit in my office. We don't have time to go door to door, that would take days. I was hoping that Eric would come to me.

"Get Glen and Carmen and go search every area they could be hiding. Start with the windmill buildings." I tell Angel, she nods and starts to walk towards the door; just as she's about to open it Eric walks in.

"I'm sorry; I tried to stop him Madam Vice President." Jason comes in behind him.

"It's fine." I wave him off, standing up from my chair. "Go do what I've asked." I get Angel's attention. She looks like she may shoot Eric at any moment, but that can't happen right now because we need him alive to find our girls and Aiden.

Nice touch with the alarm." He smirks and takes a seat across from me.

It takes everything from within me not to shoot him. I force myself to remember he's no use to me dead.

"Why go chase you, when you we could just ask you to come out and play."

He breathes out a smarmy laugh.

"It's funny. You talk as if you've won this. Your girlfriend does. She has a...premature confidence in you."

My heart relaxes for a minute when he uses present tense. Spencer's alive. I smirk a little more confident in myself because Spencer's confident in me.

"Spencer knows I'll always deliver." I speak with a tone reassuring myself and making sure he knows my family and I will be walking out of this unscathed.

"Sadly given the circumstances, Spencer will be disappointed. Let's chat." His voice is laced with faux remorse and I squeeze my fist so tight my knuckles turn white. I glare at him and hope that my team is one step closer to finding them.

-  
><strong><em>Spencer's POV<em>**  
>"What's happening, we're dead! Oh my God we're gonna die!"<p>

"Kyla shut up!" Aiden groans as I hear him struggling.

"You shut up! We're so dead. He's going to kill us. The alarms are going off which means there's another breach. So either we're gonna be eaten by zombies or killed by a psychopath."

I roll my eyes because as much as I love Kyla I agree with Aiden. Kyla needs to woman the hell up.

"There's no breach." I say calmly as I look around. Not entirely sure why because it's pitch black in here.

"Oh and you're so sure because you saw it on the evening news?" She asks sarcastically.

Leave it to Kyla even close to death she still managed to be a complete ass.

"No because I know Ashley. She has a plan." I squint as I concentrate on hearing Aiden struggle. "Aiden what the shit are you doing?"  
>I hear him panting as he tries to catch his breath.<p>

"I'm trying to get my hands from behind my back. What does it look like?"

"Uh I don't know it looks like nothing because we're in complete darkness." Kyla states unnecessarily.

I shake my head and lean my head against the concrete wall. My eyes widen. Concrete wall! I start to rub my wrists against the walls, grunting as pieces of my flesh start to rip off. The rope can only hold up for so long, but it'll definitely last longer than my skin. I feel blood starting to drip down my pinky and I breathe through the pain. I know Ashley's doing everything in her power to help me; the least I can do is match her efforts.

"Great now you're breathing like a damn gorilla too?" Kyla complain and my patience and sympathy is on empty.

"Kyla, if you wanna sit here and die, be my guest but please, do it with your mouth shut!"

I hear Aiden snicker in the corner before he starts up doing whatever it is that he's doing. I smile momentarily despite our situation and get back to my painful work. Don't worry Ash...we're coming.

**_Glen's POV_**  
>I'm doing my best not to freak out. Of course something like this happens this close to my wedding. It's bad enough finding a decent caterer after a damn zombie apocalypse; especially when you have to forage for all the food yourself. I should just walk into Ashley's Office and put a bullet in Eric's head myself. I groan and kick the door; I hate being this useless! I sigh and realize how much kicking the door helped, so I kick it some more and then kicking turned into punch and punching almost into a head butt… thank goodness Angel showed up.<p>

"You and that door having a problem?" Angel comes up behind me sporting a forced smile.

"It was talking junk." I shrug and move away from it. She snorts a genuine laugh and places a hand on my shoulder once she reaches me. "Thanks for saving me from a massive headache." I say after a moment.

"That's what friends are for." She shrugs and waves me off. We both start walking towards the front door of the White House, for some reason I'm feeling a bit suffocated being in here. "They're gonna be fine Glen. Ashley isn't going to let anything happen to them. I'm sure she's in there right now getting everything she wants from Eric without him even knowing it." Angel tries to cheer me up but we both know it isn't true because if it were, we wouldn't be still here right now and Eric would probably already be dead. I look down at her and give her an appreciative smile. Once we reach the front doors I look out at the empty city, I don't think I've ever seen the city on type of lock down before. Absolutely no one that hasn't been instructed by Ashley is on the streets right now.

"The new school they're building over in district six, when was it last checked?"

"Um, I'm not sure, I think on the first sweep of the city earlier today."

"Come on." I tell her and hop off the front steps, pulling my gun from my holster and checking my clip.

"Where are we going Glen, Ashley said to wait for Carmen so we can search the Windmill buildings." I remind him.

"They're not going to be there and we don't have time to wait for Carmen and the rest of the guys Angel." I stop walking and turn around to face her. "Listen, I'm not going to sit around and wait for to save my sister, I did that once and she was almost bitten. I'm going to go find her and I'm going to bring her back. She's my sister." I say and fight back a round of tears. "And maybe I'm not thinking straight because the asshole also just so happens to have the love of my life too… I don't know and frankly I don't care. Spencer, Aiden and Kyla are my family and I can't sit around on my hands anymore and wait for superhuman Ashley to swoop in and rescue them. I'm going to District six, now are you coming with me?" She stares at me for a moment before the corner of her lip curls up into a smile.

"You're a pretty bad ass dude Glen." She tells me and slaps my arm. I fight the urge to grimace and rub the spot… she did just call me bad ass after all.

"Let's go get our people." She says and nods once.

Yeah… Angel and I are gonna be the ones to save the day.

**_Ashley's POV_**

"I'm not going to sit here and do this back and forth game with you all day Eric, you're going to tell me where they are or I'm going to cut your face off." I tell him as seriously as I can because I have every intention of doing so if he's hurt one hair on any of their heads.

He smirks and shakes his head. "If you kill me, you'll never find them." He shrugs and sits back in his chair. "And if you threaten me again, I'll have my men start removing body parts… starting with that pretty blonde you call Spen-"

I clench my jaw and fight the urge to shoot Eric in this face right now. He stops his sentence, never fully saying Spencer's name. I'm not sure if he did that to make me angrier or to save his life.

"What do you want Eric?" I ask through gritted teeth. "You haven't exactly made any demands." I sit back and await his answer. He stares off like he's thinking. Seriously? He does all this and doesn't have a clue what he even wants from it.

"I think at first this was about getting revenge and hurting you the way you hurt me when you so ruthlessly killed my mother five years ago… but now, I think it's about much more than that." He smiles and stands up from his chair. "Now you're going to suffer like you never thought imaginable; I am going to take every one of the people you love and I am going to slit their throats and drain the blood from their bodies until there is nothing left, then I'm going to cut them up into tiny pieces and scatter them all over your precious city, the city that my people will soon thereafter take from you when your people finally realize how incapable you all really are at protecting them. And once I'm doing taking everyone and everything that you love away from you, I'm gonna drive you to the Canadian border where the walkers are the worst and I'm gonna let you go and let you see how it feels to have to survive without the people you love the most." He finishes, his eyes boring holes into mine.

"Where are they Eric?" He laughs and stares at me again.

"Where is my sister, Richard, and James? I know that you took them and I want them back."

"And why would I do that?" Now it's my turn to smirk. But it's quickly wiped away when Eric speaks again.

"Because if they aren't here in the next ten minutes, I'm going to have my men start hand delivering you packages with body parts in them." He pops a brown and I scowl. I grab the arms of my chair so tight my knuckles turn white as I stand and walk over to Eric.

"If you touch one hair on any of their heads I swear to God Eric I'm going to-"

"You'll what? Threaten me to death?" He lets out a condescending laugh and looks up at me; again I fight the urge to put a bullet in his head. "You can't touch me, because if I die… everyone you love dies right along with me." He smirks and I narrow my eyes at him. He's right; I can't touch him until I know that Spencer, Kyla and Aiden are safe. "Now sit down and get on the phone to get my people here now." He demands. We need to find them fast because once he finds out that Richard is dead and I shot James… things are not going to be as civil as they are now.

**_Spencer's POV_**

"Aiden are you almost done?" I whisper, but I don't hear anything back. "Aiden?" I call out.

"Oh yeah, no sorry, I nodded."

"Yeah, there's kinda this thing called the dark keeping me from seeing it." I roll my eyes. "My hands are tied too tightly; I can't get the right angle to get the rope off, wait let me try something." He tells us and then we hear grunting again.

"Aiden, what are you doing now?" Kyla asks from beside me.

"Give me a sec, I almost...there!" He practically shrieks and we can hear his footsteps as he comes over to us.

"How in the hell did you do that?" I ask him, he doesn't answer as he unties me. I grab my wrist and rub them; pain from both the ropes and the concrete wall. "Thank you." I tell him and he places a hand on my shoulder and goes over to untie Kyla.

"Aiden, how'd you get the ropes off?" Kyla speaks up when Aiden doesn't answer my question.

"Does it matter?" He asks, helping us both up on our feet. It's pitch black and we're not exactly sure where we are or where we're going but we know that we can't just sit around here and wait for Ashley to come rescue us.

"Yeah." Kyla says.

"I could tie you back up if you'd like." Aiden says and it causes me to snicker a bit. I'm sure there's an interesting story as to how he was able to get his hands free but right now there are more important things at stake. We need to get out of here and discussing Aiden limberness isn't going to aide us in that. We see a small bit of light a few hundred yards from us and we hope it's a way out. We're not sure exactly how many guards Eric has watching us but we'll cross that bridge once we get to it. We make our way through the dark room, Kyla seemingly tripping over every small rock in her path and Aiden not being quiet about how amusing he thinks it is; we finally reach the light and we realize it's from a window in an incomplete bathroom.

"We're at the new school site." Aiden looks around and says when there's finally enough light for us to see our hands out in front of us.

"How do you know?"

"I've worked the security detail here once or twice, I recognize it." He explains and I sigh relief.

"We're not exactly in the position to be sighing relief Spence." Kyla says gesturing around us.

"We're in the city Ky, which means that Ashley, Glen and Angel are close to finding us."

"I doubt Angel even cares I'm missing." Kyla says dropping her head.

"You're wrong." I move in front of her and lift her face to make her look at me. "Angel is the reason any of us even knew you were missing in the first place. She's the reason Ashley is figuring all this out. No matter how mad she was at you a few days ago she loves you Ky and she would never let anything happen to you." I assure her. She nods and a small smile plays at her lips because she knows I'm right. She knows how much Angel loves her; but I guess it's just nice to hear it sometimes.

"Hate to break up the girl party... but um..." Aiden pauses, pursing his lips and shrugging. "...maybe we should figure out a way to get out of here and save that for later."

"Yeah." I nod. I glance around the room with the little light we have. Neither of us can fit through that window and there are no doors or anything around.

"I have an idea." Kyla says and we both turn to look at her. "What?" She asks with wide eyes. "I am capable of getting them you know." She rolls her eyes at us and starts to walk back in the direction we came from. Aiden and I stare at each other for a moment, smile and shrug, and then follow Kyla to see what this idea of hers is.

**_Ashley's POV_**

My heart races with anger as I stare at Eric's smug face. He taps his watch and squints angrily at me.

"Tick, tock Ashley..."

The other line rings and I wait for Tim to answer. I have to think of what to do fast...James has a bullet wound in his leg and Richard is dead.

"What's the word Ashley?" Tim asks quickly.

"He wants the prisoners."

"All three?" He asks confused. Tim must've heard through our grapevine what happened to James and Richard, A part of me feels heavy at the thought that I had everything to do with that.

I flick my eyes upward and I grit my teeth. I'm done negotiating with this terrorist. I'm tired of him thinking he's more powerful. I'm especially over him thinking he's got more to fight for.

"No just the one."

Eric slams his fist on my desk and if it were anyone else they'd jump, but me… I'm not scared. I'm done wondering what Eric is going to have his men do to the people I love. I'm done waiting around for him to give them back to me. I'm going to take care of this myself and it's going to happen right now. I smirk and hang up the phone. Eric quickly stands up and leans over my desk.

"I don't know what you think you're doing, or what you think this is, but I'm in charge not you!" He shouts, his face turning red.

My security busts through my office door and I put my hand up signaling them that it's fine. They stop quickly and I walk towards them. I feel Eric's furious gaze on me. I grab hold onto Joseph's arm and whisper quietly in his ear.

"Take the clothes off of Eric's men and have two of our men imitate them. Make sure to put black sacks over their heads and try to get the height and weight as close as possible. It's time for the tables to turn." I finish and Joseph gives me one stern nod and then motions for the rest of the team to leave. I look over my shoulder and Eric crosses his arms.

"I don't know what the hell you were whispering about but if you don't get back on that phone and get all my people here, I swear the first person to go will be Spencer."

My chest heaves as I fight off every ounce of venom surging through my body. I could end this all right now but the unknown about what will happen...there's too much risk.

"You stand there all high and mighty...how many zombies did you kill? How many brothers, fathers, sisters, and mothers did you murder? Did you have a choice? Or did you react? I'm sorry about your mother, but everything you're doing for her right now...will have been for nothing."

I see his eyes dart down for a minute, trying to hide his shame. Possibly from the thought of what his mother would think of him in this very moment.

"Get my people here now!" He shouts after a moment. "Or I'll start separating your people from their body parts." He sports an eerie smirk and I narrow my eyes at him as he takes the radio from his pocket like he's daring me to not do what he has just commanded of me. I walk around my desk and get back on the phone to call Tim.

"Get all the hostages." I tell Tim when he picks up the phone.

"But Ashley we…"

"Joseph knows where we have the other two stashed." I tell him in a tone and hope he gets it. He tells me okay and hangs up the phone.

"Now we're getting somewhere." He smiles and sits back down in his chair.

I fight a scowl as I come up with a plan in my head to end all this and soon…


	16. Chapter 15: The Finale Part III

So the next chapter is definitely the last one. Hope you all enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Ashley's POV<strong>

"Ashley you don't have to do this. Take a minute and think about what you're doing. If you kill me you'll be just like me." He stares at me with an expression I can't read. I don't know if he's scared or trying to play tricks on me. Either way, the blooding searing through my veins has waxed hot with anger and I can't think clearly. My mind is beyond clouded with thoughts of what I want to do to this boy, the boy that has so mercilessly wreaked havoc on this city... my city.

"Ashley." Spencer's soft voice beckons me. I close my eyes, but keep the gun trained on Eric. I have already done the unspeakable, something that I didn't plan on doing when I arrived, but they left me no choice... I had to save them. "Ashley you are nothing like him, you're better than him. Baby open your eyes, look at me." She coos and my eyes snap open in an instant. I stare at her, trying to will my thoughts in a different direction, one that sees this playing out so much differently than I fear it will.

"Ashley." Kyla calls to me, her voice low and I sense her fear. He took her, and he planned on killing her-no doubt. My little sister... she's all I have left of my family and Eric intended on killing her. This revelation is all it takes for the anger to return-oozing its way back into my body and mind.

I turn to look at him...I think his eyes are begging me now. His hands in the air-he looks defenseless. He is defenseless, but if I've learned anything over the past few days is to never underestimate him. I clench my jaw once again trying desperately to cling on to the little humanity I feel like I have left. He moves towards me and I stare at him, warning him to not push his luck.

"Listen to them Ashley."My name rolls off his tongue in a way that makes my skin crawl. Please be quiet-I silently plead to him. He doesn't know that his words are boiling my blood even further. "This isn't you, you're not this person. You're not a murderer." I groan. Isn't this what started all this? Him believing I was a murderer... that I murdered his mother?

"Ashley." Spencer calls again. I'm trying to concentrate on her voice. My compassion has always been my only redeeming quality. Or so I thought. My heart is what made Spencer fall in love with me, at least that's what she told me a few years ago. That beneath my rigid exterior lay a sweet and compassionate person. One of the sweetest people she'd ever met.

**_Two Hours Earlier_**

**_Spencer's POV_**

_Aiden holds his ear against the large door, listening for any signs of movement._

_"Well?" Kyla asks impatiently, I have half a mind to leave her here. It's her idea, but I feel like her impatience will cause a giant bump in the road._

_"I'm not superman Kyla I don't have supersonic hearing." He whispers harshly._

_"Yeah but you wear tights like him." She retorts and I try my best to focus on our dangerous situation but I can't help let out a quick snort._

_"Guys come on, we can't dawdle much longer. We have to act now." I instruct once I recover._

_Aiden whispers an 'okay' and goes back to doing whatever it is he's trying to do. I hear his hand moving, searching the door for a handle I guess. My body jumps as we hear a click. I'm half frozen; it was so loud I'm sure someone heard it._

_"It's open." He announces shock evident in his voice. "Should we be worried about how easy this is right now?"_

_"I got bashed in the head, we've been captive for only God knows how long, you did some weird ass gymnastic move to get out of your ropes, and Spencer's wrists are bleeding from trying to get out of hers. Just what about this has been easy?"_

_We all stand silent soaking in Kyla's words. She has a point...but I can't help but agree with Aiden either. It's quiet and I know they're waiting for me to say something. This new found leadership is not fun. I don't know how Ashley does it. I'll have to remember to commend her on her ability to bear the burden when all this over. The thought of my girlfriend gives me a rush of bravery. I grit my teeth, clench my fists and release a quick breath._

_"Go." I instruct Aiden and he does so without hesitation. The door slowly opens and the blaring light cause each of us to groan, and jump back into the bits of available darkness. The light is filtering and we still hear nothing. No one is coming to rush to check on us, no one is slipping guns through the crack telling us to get back; nothing's happening and I try not to let the worry cease me from getting the hell out of here._

_"Remember the plan everyone." Kyla says. I roll my eyes._

_"Sneaking up behind them and putting them in a choke-hold to knock them out Kyla isn't that complicated. Plus you seem to be letting Spencer and I do all the work."_

_"It's called being a motivator Aiden, read a damn book."_

_I sigh and run my scraped up hand through my hair. Pieces of my skin get caught and I flinch a little at the pain. "Guys cut the crap and let's just go please."_

_I take a step into the light and blink quickly to adjust to my new surrounds. It's a mystery how they kept us in such a dark pace. The construction for the new school only started a few months ago. There are no walls anywhere. All those years of being high alert with the zombies quickly come into gear. If I only had a weapon this would be less nerve wracking. However if I had a weapon, I don't know if I'd be strong enough to actually kill a person even if they did deserve it. I gulp down the nervous lump in my throat. I whip my head back as I hear a crunch behind me. I sigh as I see Aiden slowly walking behind me. The sound of the sand from the concrete crunch beneath our shoes and I take the noise into account. Kyla is holding Aiden's hand and I'm glad he's got her._

_We walk further into the open space, searching the grounds. We're high up. I can see the skyline of the city and I smile a little bit at the small taste of freedom. We pick up our pace, taking cover behind the large concrete pillars._

_"Do you see anything?" Kyla asks, trying her best to whisper but her voice echoes a bit in the open space. I glare at her and she smacks her hand over her mouth. Her eyebrows knit together as if she's apologizing. I shake my head 'no' both to her question and her action. I nod my head toward the edge of the building. I'm assuming one day they'll be a wall and a window here but I don't take too long to run with my imagination._

_I get on the floor and start to army crawl. They follow me and I'm sure we all look like a bunch of idiots but when you're weaponless you need to take every precaution. We reach the edge and we're at least two stories up. We all peer over the edge and quickly push ourselves back._

_I sigh._

_"They have the place surrounded. " Kyla says unnecessarily. I rub my face as I think of what to do._

_"Hey...is that?" Aiden starts and I look to where he's pointing, two people in the distance coming towards us. "It is! I can spot out that curly mop hair anywhere."_

_"Glen." I whisper in relief, then my heart races. "Guys we have to do something quick. What if they don't know what they're walking into right now?"_

_"Kyla got any more bright ideas?" We both turn expectantly to look at her._

**_Angel's POV_**

_"Let's slow it down Angel." Glen orders and I comply. "I know we're doing this on our own but I want to be smart and careful about it."_

_"Agreed."_

_"If they are in there, there are only so many places they can be hiding them. Let's try to do this as quickly and quietly as possible. As little collateral damage as we can. We don't word getting back to Eric."_

_My blood boils at the mere mention of his name. I never thought I could loathe someone so much. Glen places a supportive hand on my arm and I nod. He gives me a small smile and his brows furrow. His head nods towards the building. I turn my head and see something in the middle of what probably will be a wall of windows._

_"Is that...a shirt?" I ask a little confused. I see someone stand next to it tying something else to it; I see blonde hair blowing in the wind. My eyes widen and I feel Glen grab my arm in excitement._

_"Spencer." He whispers and we both look at each other trying to get a hold of the situation. What exactly is she trying to tell us right now?_

_"Radio it in." I tell him quickly, the next thing I hear are shouts and gunfire. We look up and Spencer is no longer there. "Quick." I whisper harshly and take off._

_I vaguely hear Glen behind me, alerting our group of our whereabouts._

**_Ashley's POV_**

_"What the hell is taking so long?" Eric asks exasperated and I just lean back in my chair twirling a fountain pen in my hand. If I throw this fast enough at the right angle I'm pretty sure I can slit his throat from my seat._

_He slams his fist on my desk and I look at him with hatred._

_"You're mighty calm for someone who has no upper hand whatsoever."_

_I don't bother answering him anymore. I think me ignoring him is pissing him off more and all I can think is good. A knock at the door brings us out of our lovely conversation. I get up to open it and I see Joseph. He looks a little nervous and I can understand why. This plan is a little risky but it's all we've got at the moment._

_"Is everything in place?" I ask and Joseph nods. I feel Eric hovering over me and then he gets a call on his walkie. He's being alerted of a breach at ground zero. Is that where he's holding them?_

_I whip my head as I hear someone shout for me, warning me of what's to come. I turn and I see Eric rush towards me. I quickly dodge him, dropping to the ground and kicking the door closed so he can't leave. Maybe if I fight him long enough it'll give my people time to get them out of there safely. I swipe his legs causing him to fall back. I roll onto my back; bringing my knees to my chest, then kick up effortlessly. I can't help the smile that creeps onto my face. It's been awhile since I've needed to do that. I stand with my fists raised ready to fight him._

_I remember the last time we went head to head. It didn't end in my favor. This time though, I'm ready; this time I have a reason to fight. His eyes dart to the door and he knows he'll have to come through me. He charges towards me and every punch he throws I block with ease. It's just like riding a bike, I think to myself. I throw both of his arms back and kick him square in the chest. He stumbles back and I rush forward. I waste no time throwing a left jab that lands on his jaw, his head whips to the side, I strike him at the bottom of his ribcage with a swift kick, my right fist connects with his temple and that's just enough. He falls to the ground and as he's down I rush toward the door to instruct Joseph._

_As I heave the door open my body freezes as I feel electricity surge through it. Through gritted teeth I order my men to run. They follow orders swiftly. I fight the pain as long as I can, making sure they're at a good enough distance. I drop to my knees, fall to the floor and my body jolts as the aftershock courses through me. I feel myself starting to recover and the electrical shock starts up again. My body seizes and I fight to keep my eyes open as Eric stands over me with his finger resting on the trigger of his stun gun._

_He's holding his side, blood dripping from his nose and mouth._

_"It's not over until I say it's over." He threatens, letting go of the trigger and before I can recover his fist connects with my face. My already weak body doesn't handle well with the impact and darkness overcomes me._

**_Aiden's POV_**

_"Kyla if we ever get out of here, you're out of the wedding." I say completely enraged. I'm shirtless, running away from a gang of guys with guns. Spencer is in the same state and she looks as miffed as I do. We both throw a look at each other, wondering when Kyla lost her edge._

_Her plan to use our clothes to attract Glen's attention worked until she knocked some tools over to make our sorry excuse of a flag higher up on the concrete pillar; stating that he wouldn't be able to see it._

_"Well at least I took that one guy out with the hammer that fell. Plus what kind of construction crew leaves tools around." She argues back and I grunt in frustration._

_"This way." I direct and they follow me down a half-finished corridor. The front side of the building already done, there'll be more places to hide. I'm relieved that I've worked here before, because if not we'd be dead already. We hear the footsteps of the men quickly approaching and Spencer picks up her pace. I smile because I know she's a bad ass and being with Ashley has only made her stronger._

_I grab Kyla her by the wrist and pull her. She groans in pain but I ignore her. It's either let her get caught or have a dislocated wrist. I go for the latter because I'll never forgive myself if I let anything happen to her. As a pain and mess as she is, she's become like a sister to me and having her hurt is the last thing I want._

_"In here." I whisper, half out of urgency and half out of breath. We enter what I think is going to be a teacher's lounge. This room has three other doors in it. Without thinking we all cram into the first one and it turns out to be a closet. I tightly close the door behind us. There isn't much room but it's too late to do anything about that now. The small space quickly gets hot as we all breathe heavily, trying to catch our breath._

_"Ew Aiden, your breath stinks." Kyla complains and I roll my eyes._

_"I didn't pack my travel sized toothbrush when I got kidnapped Kyla, sorry for the inconvenience."_

_"Guys shut up." Spencer whispers harshly. I know she's over our shit. I don't blame her. We hear noises and we all cover our mouths trying to muffle the sounds of our breathing. I hear one of the guys outside order his men to check all the doors. I gulp and quickly but quietly throw my hand on the knob holding it tightly. I feel it trying to turn. The man on the other side of the door struggles for a few seconds. I internally pray he gives up soon._

_"This one's locked." He informs and I sigh in relief. We listen as the leave the room and I let go of the knob._

_"Let's just wait here a minute." Spencer orders and I don't object._

_"Great, from one dark room to another." Kyla groans._

_"Shut up Kyla." Spencer and I say in unison._

**_Angel's POV_**

_Glen and I quickly get to the school. The entrance is completely unguarded and I'm not sure if that's a good or bad thing. Good because we can get in undetected, bad because we don't know where anyone is, including Kyla, Spencer, and Aiden. Glen's walkie goes off and we both freeze in our tracks. Glen holds up his walkie and informs the other line we're listening._

_"Guys, we're two minutes out, stay put." Arthur orders._

_"Who's we?" Glen asks._

_"Me and Tim."_

_"Ashley? Where's Ashley?" Glen asks a little worried._

_"Don't worry about Ashley, she can handle herself." The tone of Arthur's voice does not for my confidence. Ashley wouldn't dare miss this take down, especially not now, not unless something with down with Eric. And where's Carmen? "See you in a minute 10-4." Arthur informs and the radio goes silent._

_Just when we thought we had things going our way it slips through our fingers. I don't a chance for my disappointment to sink in as I hear a car approaching. Tim parks the car out of sight, hoping our presence is still under wraps. I'm sure if it weren't there'd be gunfire aimed at us right about now. The two men hurry to us and we inform them of everything._

_"We don't have much time, Eric knows they got out." Tim announces."Let's move." Glen and I both nod and we all get into formation heading into the school._

**_Ashley's POV_**

_"Take it easy will you?"_

_"I'm fine." I blurt out pushing Carmen's hands out of the way while she examines my eyes, making sure I don't have a concussion._

_"Ashley you had fifty thousand volts of electricity coursing through your body."_

_"Yeah, and I'm fine." I tell her trying to stand up and lose my balance a little._

_"Clearly." She retorts and pushes me back down into my seat. "I know you want to get him Ashley, but..."_

_"But nothing!" I shout petulantly, I see Carmen jump back a little at my outburst and I feel bad. However, I'm angry. Angry he got the slip on me, angry that he got away, angry that I'm sitting here when everyone is out finding my people. I know they belong to everyone but in this case he's doing it to hurt me so they're my responsibility. They're mine to save._

_I mumble out a weak apology and she just nods, ignoring my reluctance to cooperate with her trying to patch me up. Just a broken nose, it'll heal in a couple of hours; of the perks of having super serum coursing through my blood. I drop my head and close my eyes as I focus on regaining all my strength._

_"Where are they?" I ask as I think of my strategy._

_"The school that's being built, it's about seven minutes by car."_

_"Do we still have Hannah?"_

_"Yes, Joseph radioed in and called off the exchange."_

_I grunt, pleased with his work._

_"Do we know if he's at the school yet?"_

_"There hasn't been any word but I'm sure he is...you've been out for almost twenty minutes."_

_I grit my teeth the action causing slight pain in my head. I overcome it and stand up. This time, my balance doesn't fail me. I look over at Carmen and she waits for me to instruct her on the next move._

_"Let's end this."_

**_Eric's POV_**

_"Do you have them yet?" I shout through my walkie as I rush through the streets, trying to remain unseen. I've got to be careful. My nice guy facade is over. With only Ashley's guards in sight and mine either captured or at the school, things are looking dim. I run down an unsecure street and try to open a car door. To my relief it's unlocked._

_"Not yet sir, but we should be closing in on them soon. There are only so many places they can be."_

_I hot-wire the open car as I listen to my mind talk on the other end of the walkie, I can't believe we let this happen. They let this happen!"Find them or I swear I will kill you myself."_

_"Dammit!" I scream in anger, beating my hand against the steering wheel. I breathe heavily as I grip the steering wheel tightly. I shift uncomfortably, my side still in pain. I'm sure she broke some of my ribs. If only I had the ability to heal as quickly as she does. I know I don't have much time; it won't take her too much longer to get back on her feet._

_I rack my brain for what I have to do and I decide the only way to get the upper hand back...someone has to die._

_I pull off quickly and head towards the school. I become angrier as I remember that I still don't have my people. I press harder on the gas pedal as I waste no time to finish what I started._

**_Kyla's POV_**

_"We should probably see if we can get out now." I say softly. It's been maybe twenty minutes since we heard the guys outside of the door and the small space we're crammed in is less than comfortable._

_Aiden sighs and closes his eyes I believe, only because I can't see them anymore. I think he's saying a silent prayer that the men are gone. I know he's tried of me, complaining so much but I'm scared. I don't think I've ever been this scared in my life and for the first time in God knows how long I don't have my sister at my side to protect me. This is all very new for me._

_"I'm sorry." I whisper as Aiden opens the door slightly to peek out of it. I feel him and Spencer turn to look at me. "I know that I've been a pain in the ass and I'm sorry about that. I'm just scared is all." I drop my head and sigh._

_I feel a hand on my shoulder and a light squeeze._

_"We're scared too."Spencer speaks up. "It's okay." Another small squeeze, so I'm assuming it's Spencer's hand on my shoulder._

_"Come on, let's get out of here." Aiden says with less irritation in his voice than before. I let a small smile appear at my lips as I follow them out._

_The room is empty, thank God, but we know that we still have to make it out of this building preferably alive._

_"There's a service exit a little ways from here, maybe they're all searching for us in the front and we'll be able to sneak out the back." Aiden tells us. I shrug and nod, what other choice do we have?_

_We follow Aiden through another door and down a series of hallways. Left... right... left... right and we haven't been caught yet. I think we might actually make it out of here alive. Aiden stops abruptly causing Spencer and I to bump into him and each other. He holds a hand up, signaling for us to cease movement. I can barely see him as he lifts a finger to his lips beckoning us to keep quiet. As he stares around a corner I hold my breath hoping that none of Eric's men are headed this way. I really don't want to die. I can't believe that I almost fell in love with that asshole and further more I can't believe I actually slept with him._

_"Aiden what is it"Spencer says, barely above a whisper._

_"Three men heading this way." He turns back and says to us softly. My eyes grow in size... this is it! This is how my life ends. Not at the hands of a zombie but at the hands of a crazed lunatic and his men. Aiden shoots back from the corner and lays flush against the wall. Spencer and I follow suit, not knowing exactly what's happening but we both figure it's going to be bad._

_Just as the footsteps seem only a few steps from us we hear shouting. I know that voice from anywhere. It's Eric, he's here! Where's Ashley? _

_"We need to get out of here." Aiden whispers. Spencer and I both nod, agreeing with him. We turn, intending to make a run back in the direction we came from. _

_"I've got them!" One of Eric's men shout, pointing his gun at us. _

_"Shit." I mumble and drop my head we all hold our hands up._

**_Ashley's POV_**

_"Faster!" I implore Carmen as we head to the school. We're almost there but it seems like it's taking forever. As we pull up outside we hear gunshots. I hop out the car and open the back passenger side door grabbing the two guns laid out on the back seat, tossing one of the AK-47's to Carmen and check the clip on mine. I toss it over with shoulder and check the clips of my two holstered weapons, two .45ACP Smith and Wesson's. I holster them and pull the AK from my shoulder. Glancing over at Carmen, she gives me a small nod, and we begin our pursuit._

_The gunshots we'd heard only moments ago have now ceased. Everything is quiet now... too quiet. I know that Tim, Arthur, Glen and Angel came ahead of Carmen and I and I can't help but wonder where they are at the moment. I sincerely hope they are okay._

_Carmen and I enter the building, guns up and at the ready, searching for our people. We make our way through the building, clearing each room one by one. There is no sign of our people, his people... or anyone. Carmen and I glance at each other warily, not sure what to make of the situation, but continue our movements towards the back of the building._

**_Spencer's POV_**

_"You don't have to do this Eric. You don't have to be the monster you've made yourself out to be." I try to talk some sense into him as he leads us out into the woods behind the school. We all have our hands above our heads, and I'm praying that Eric doesn't slaughter us all here. Not before I've had the chance to see Ashley one last time._

_"Shut up!" Eric snaps. "I don't want to hear another word from your mouth or I'll shoot you right now."_

_"Spencer just don't."Kyla whispers in front of me. I take a deep breath and try to calm my nerves. As we walk I take in all my surroundings, figuring they will be the last thing I see. I notice an older man, maybe in his late forties that bears a striking resemblance to Eric... his father perhaps? Along with him and Eric seven other men, all with their guns trained on us._

_I concentrate on the better picture though, the smell of the green grass, the crackling of the sticks beneath us and the swaying of the trees in the slight wind above us. If this is going to be the last thing I see I want to take it all in, the beauty the world still holds... even if the people in it do ugly things._

_"On your knees!" Eric shouts to us when we've walked about a hundred or so yards into the woods. I close my eyes as I do what I'm told. I'm not sure if Aiden and Kyla are doing the same. "Ashley killed one of my men, so it's only fair that I take one of you out." Eric says and I can hear the smirk in his voice. He enjoys this. He's so caught up in this blind rage that he doesn't know who he is anyone... he doesn't understand what he's doing is so wrong._

_"You don't have to do this Eric, please." Kyla begs. I force my eyes shut even tighter, Kyla's words cut like a knife into my heart. She hasn't even had the chance to live yet. At least I've gotten to experience all these wonderful things with Ashley, but Kyla... her life is only now starting._

_"Who should I kill first?" Eric's voice is cold... void of any emotion._

_"You'll be the one dying if you move even a fraction of a muscle." A familiar voice says and my eyes pop open. Glen! I turn around and see Glen, Tim, Angel, my dad and Joseph all with their guns pointed at Eric's men. I smile as Eric's men, drop their guns and put their hands in the air; Eric clenching his jaw but following suit._

_"Dad!" I stand up and run and hug him then Glen. I make my way down the line hugging everyone tightly; Kyla and Aiden doing the same. I've never been so happy to see them in my life. I think we get caught up in the emotions because none of us notice two of Eric's men, the older man and one of the seven, pick back up their weapons and point them at us. But before they can shoot I see Ashley come out of nowhere and open fire. She hits the older man in the chest and the younger one in the stomach. They both drop to the ground. Eric screams as he races over to the older man. "Dad, no!" He shouts as the man coughs and spits up blood, the rest of Eric's men, step back and away from the scene. Our people grab them and tie cable ties around their hands, leading them back into the building and to the city jail no doubt. "You fucking bitch!" Eric shouts as he dad takes one last breath and he's gone. He grabs a gun and stands up, pointing it at Kyla._

_"Drop it Eric!" I tell him quickly. I know how this will end. I know that if he doesn't come to his senses and soon he will be joining his mom and dad._

_"No!" He shouts as Kyla flinches at his brisk movement._

_"If you don't drop that gun I'm going to drop you." Ashley warns him. He stares at her with narrowed eyes before the pain he was just sporting disappears and a smirk crosses his lips. He drops the gun and holds his hands up. Kyla quickly moves behind Aiden. I stare at my girlfriend as she stares at the boy in front of us. I don't know what's going to happen but I have a feeling that it's not going to end well._

**Present**

**Ashley's POV**

Where is that person now? Where is the person she fell in love with all those years ago.

"You're not going to do it." Eric says matter of factly and I fight to control my trigger finger. "...because you're weak. You're as weak as you always have been. You are supposed to be this super soldier, this majestic creature created by the US Government, but you're not. You're just a stupid little bitch that can't control her emotions."He scoffs as I stare directly at him, watching as he lowers his hands-no longer in a defensive stance.

"Eric shut up." Spencer warns him.

He has no idea.

"I should have killed you when I had the chance." He spits out to Spencer, venom in his words.

"Eric." I warn him. I'm so close to my breaking point, so close to ending all this. It's just him now. The rest of his men are either dead or captured at this point.

An eerie smile creeps onto his lips as he turns from Spencer to look directly into my eyes. "You won't kill me because you can't. You're as stupid as you are weak and one day that is going to get you killed, as a matter of fact, I think today is a good a day as any." He says and reaches quickly behind his back for something. I only have a second to make a decision and so I make one. I close my eyes, a familiar deathly ringing resonating in my ears. I faintly hear my name being called by Spencer but I can't open my eyes. The sound of my heartbeat is overpowering everything else. It fills my ears as the adrenaline coursing through my body causes it to pick up even more speed. I can feel the blood coursing through my veins.

Then her hand is on my arm. I take a deep breath as her touch stings; my nerve endings extremely sensitive. "Ashley, open your eyes." It's a hushed plea. She's trying to gauge if I'm alright or not. I snap my eyes open and stare at her, the air finally making its way back into my lungs. "You're fine." She nods, uncertain of her own words.

I'm not fine. I tell myself internally. I've killed more people in the last few days than I have since becoming what I am... to be honest, I don't even know who I am anymore.

"He wanted you to shoot him Ashley, he wanted you to do it so you'd feel just like you're feeling now. He want's you to feel this so he can have control over you, even in his death. This probably was his plan all along once he stood up from his dad. Please don't let him do this to you." Spencer begs me, grabbing my face and forcing me to look at her. I close my eyes again, remembering all I've done to get to this place... this time; here and now. He wants me to feel guilty about killing him, about having to take his and so many other lives to get the people back that I love.

I swallow the lump in my throat and stare at my girlfriend. "He wins."


	17. Epilogue: Five Years in the Making

**This is indeed the last chapter. Thanks so much for everyone that took the time to read and review this story and keep up with it even when I disappeared for months lol. Love you all. **

* * *

><p><strong>Spencer's POV<strong>

"We should probably get up." I roll over and tell my smiling girlfriend.

"Five more minutes." She leans forward and kisses me. I moan as her left hand snakes under the covers and between my legs. "I feel like it's been forever since I've done this." She whispers in my ear and it takes everything in my not to let go right there.

"We're go..goin..going t-t-t-to be late." I stutter out causing her smile to widen.

"I don't think you really mind." She says in a seductive tone.

I clear my throat and nod my head. "I do." I don't know if I'm trying to convince her or myself.

"Then tell me to stop." She takes her bottom lips between her lips and I whimper as her hand stops it's motion. "Tell me that you don't want me right now and I'll stop Spencer Carlin." Her hand resumes movement and I moan loudly as I grab her and pull her into a deeper kiss.

Who am I kidding?

"See now we're gonna be really late!" I shout into the bathroom as Ashley gets out of the shower.

"We're not gonna be late Spencer." I can hear the smile in her voice. She thinks this is all a joke.

"How can the best woman and the maid of honor be late for their best friend and own brother's wedding!" I shout as I put my earrings on in the mirror. I hear Ashley chuckling. I shake my head and smile at my girlfriend because she's ridiculous.

I take a seat on the bed and wait for my girlfriend to finish getting dressed. She comes out of the bathroom twenty minutes later and it takes me a second to remember that breathing is essential. Ashley smiles and twirls around a little. I chuckle at her cuteness.

"You like it?" She asks and I don't hesitate to nod. Ashley isn't really a dress wearing type of girl but if she could see herself through my eyes right now… I think she would change her mind.

"I love it." I stand up and walk over to her. It takes everything in me not to push her against the wall and rip that dress right off of her, but we're already late. I make a mental note to tell her to keep that dress handy later. "You look beautiful baby." I smile and kiss her softly on the lips so I don't mess up her makeup.

She steps back and stares me up and down. "Spencer Carlin, you look…" She pauses as she takes in my whole figure. "…how did I get so damn lucky?" She asks and I can only smile and shrug. Truth is, I have always thought of myself as the lucky one. Ashley is more than I could have ever wished or dreamed for. She is this little perfect gift from God and I thank him every day for placing her in my life.

"We should probably get going." I suggest and she nods.

"I really want to rip this off of your right now." She says and tugs at the side of my dress. Great minds think alike.

"And I really want to let you." I counter and she moans. I smile and grab her hand to head towards the door because I know that if we don't leave now then we probably won't make it to the wedding at all. She groans as I pull her out the door.

"I can't believe you're married." I smile at my brother as we dance to whatever song is playing in the background. I'm not really paying attention to it enough to tell you what it is.

"I know." He smiles and nods. "I can't believe that found someone as perfect as Aiden. I've never loved anyone like I love him Spencer." My brother tells me and I can't help but beam at him. He's so happy, and I'm happy to see him this happy. I think he deserves it!

"Do you remember what you told me when we were at the cabin and we thought that mom and dad were never coming back?" I ask him and he narrows his eyes like he's trying to remember. I smile as he shrugs. "You told me that no matter what happened and if we never saw mom and dad again that you'd always be here for me and you'd never leave my side." I tell him and he nods like he's remembering.

"And then I told you to stop being a baby because babies don't survive out in the real world." He adds and we both chuckle.

"Yeah." I nod. "And then you said that." I shake my head and smile at my brother as I pull him closer and lay my head down on his chest. "I was so scared of being there in the world without mom and dad but you made me feel so safe, you've always been there for me Glen, protecting me and being an amazing big brother." I say and look up at him. I can see the tears building in his eyes. "I'm so happy that you have everything you've ever dreamed of Glen, you deserve it." He smiles and drops his head as the tears fall. I wipe them away and lay my head back down on his chest. "I love you Glen."

"I love you too, baby sis." He hugs me tight as we continue to dance to the music.

"How are things?" My dad asks as I dance with him.

"What do you mean?" I ask, looking up to him. He smiles and nods in Ashley's direction.

"You know, how are things?"

"Dad, are you asking me how my relationship is with my girlfriend?" I pop a brow and he chuckles.

"It's not like I'm asking you how the sex is between the two of you." He says and I cringe.

"Dad!" I shriek and he lets out a low hearty chuckle.

"I just mean are things good between the two of you. I know that what happened with Eric must have been hard for her… on her. I'm just making sure that you're both alright." I glance over at my girlfriend who is dancing with her best friend, the one she almost lost not even a month ago. I smile as she laughs and jokes around with him.

"I think she's okay dad." I turn my attention back to him. "She's strong; one of the strongest people I've ever met in my life." I add and he nods.

"Indeed she is." My dad nods as we continue to sway to the music.

After I finished dancing with my dad Ashley pulls me out of the reception hall to the balcony.

I'm so glad to see her smiling and laughing again. Things were hard for a while for her after the whole Eric thing; she needed me to keep her from going dark… at least that's what she said. Things like what she did can change a person; make them into someone they don't even recognize.

**_Three Weeks ago_**

_Ashley's words ring out in my head. 'He wins.' She'd said after I begged her not to allow Eric's messed up intentions to get under her skin. He wanted Ashley to feel bad for doing what she had to do… what he forced her to do, and for the past four days, she's been a shell of a person. _

_"Ashley, please get up." I lean over my girlfriend who's been lying in bed for the past four days. Killing Eric, his dad and a few of his men was not something she wanted to do; it was something she had to do. It was either kill, or be killed and Eric made it that way. But Ashley isn't like him; she never wanted to hurt any of them, even after what they did. She wanted him to pay for all the terror he brought upon the city, Kyla, Aiden and me; but I don't think she ever intended on killing anyone. Well, I'm sure it crossed her mind a few times but that's understandable. Hell I even thought about it, but I know deep down she's is still completely torn up about this. "Baby, please." I beg her as I sit down on the bed next to her._

_"Just leave me alone Spence, please." She asks softly as she pulls the covers closer to her body and moves further away from me. I sigh and stand up from the bed. Everyone has been so understanding of all this; allowing Ashley to take the time she needs to recover from the incident. All of us being taken and being seconds away from almost dying coupled with what she had to do to save them… it's been a lot. _

_I start to head towards the door but stop myself. I won't allow her to do this. I won't let her drift to this place that she may or may not be able to come back from. I can't do it. _

"I love you." Ashley says pulling me from my thoughts.

"I love you too." I smile and move closer to her as she wraps me in her arms.

"I wanted to give you something." She smiles and pulls a small box from her purse. I narrow my eyes at her then look down at the box. "You didn't think I'd forget your birthday, did you?" She says and I beam at my girlfriend. With everything that's been going on I really didn't expect anyone to make a big deal about it, plus its Aiden and Glen's day and I didn't want to ruin it.

"Ashley you didn't have to-"

"Do you remember when we were headed back to Vegas and I was reading your lifeline in the back of the car?" She asks and I scrunch my brows.

"Vaguely." I reply. She smiles wide.

"Well to paraphrase…I told you that you'd meet a brunette, fall in love, have three kids (two boys and a girl of course), and get married at twenty one." She finishes and my eyes go wide as she bends down in front of me.

"Ashley what are you doing?" I question her. She doesn't reply right away, she just opens the box and again I have to tell myself to breathe. The ring is freaking amazing!

"I've loved you Spencer Carlin since before I even knew you. I think that you were put here on this earth for me and that anyone who I've ever met up to this point was just a placeholder for you. I have never loved anyone as much as I love you and I couldn't imagine spending a day on this earth without you. You've seen me at my best and at my absolute worst but you wouldn't let me drown in my sorrows or fade into the darkness and I will never be able to repay you for that; but I want to spend a lifetime trying." She smiles and my right hand clamps over my mouth as she takes the ring from the box and holds it up to me. "So would you make me the happiest girl on this entire planet and marry me?" She smiles up at me and I don't hesitate to nod.

"Yes." I tell her and she places the ring on my finger quickly before standing up and kissing me. "I freaking love you!" I wrap my arms around her neck. No kiss or embrace could express what I'm feeling right now.

We break apart and turn to look out at the city we've made our home, the city we helped rebuild from the ground up. We know that there's still so much work to be done but I know that we can do anything as long as we have each other.

"We should get back inside before people come looking for us." She says and I nod in agreement.

"Let's not tell anyone about this until tomorrow, okay? I just don't want to ruin Glen and Aiden's day."

"Of course baby." She nods. "Happy birthday my love." She adds and kisses me on my cheek as we head back in to rejoin the party.

If you would have asked me where I saw myself in five years, five years ago… I'm pretty sure I would have painted an entirely different picture for you, but aren't you glad you got this one?


	18. Closure

Hey guys. This is sort of a filler chapter. Not really apart of the story but something I felt like needed to be done to clear up some questions some of you may have had. It's set about almost 2 weeks after Eric was killed before Aiden and Glens wedding. I hope you enjoy it. And also, I just want to take a moment to thank my girlfriend who has helped me tremdously with completing this story and I'm pretty sure I wouldn't have finished it without her. So you should all thank her lol.

* * *

><p><strong>Angel's POV<strong>

"Close gate number seven!" I shout to the guard station. An alarm sounds and the gate slides across the bottom track to close.

"Thank you." The small blonde says with a nod.

"You don't have to thank me; I was just doing my job." I tell her matter-of-factly.

"I know." She nods again as she walks backwards towards the small cot with white sheets and a brown blanket. I stare around her small cell before turning my attention back to her.

"I did it because if it was my family, I'd want to bury them too… even if they did horrible things, everyone deserves a proper burial."

Her lip twitches but she doesn't smile.

"It was kind of you either way." She takes a seat on the small metal cot and scoots back against the wall—pulling her legs up to her chest.

"Someone will come by later with your lawyer." She just nods. "Did someone explain to you how—"

"Yeah." She cuts me off, glancing at me briefly before looking back down at her legs.

"Good luck, Hannah." I give her a tip lip smile and walk away. I sort of feel bad for her and her little brother. They got caught up in the mess their brother brought them into and I realize that they were just trying to be loyal to their family… who's to say I wouldn't have done the same?

"What's up buddy." I rub my little brother on the head as I drop my badge and service weapon into the drop box by the kitchen safe. I close it and place the box inside the safe.

"Does school start back tomorrow?" He asks with a sideways glance. I know he's hoping for a no.

"Yes, school starts back tomorrow." I tell him with a smile and he groans.

"Can I miss it?" He stares up at me hopeful. I chuckle at his cuteness.

"You must certainly cannot." I say after a beat.

"Well you're no fun." He grunts and stalks away.

"And all your make up work better be done before tomorrow Tommy, I mean it!" I shout to his retreating figure. He mumbles something I can't quite make out as my aunt walks into the kitchen shaking her head and smiling.

"Will you two just get along already?"

I scrunch my brows and purse my lips before saying, "No."

She chuckles and shakes her head as I grab an apple from the bowl on the table and take a bite. "He's fourteen now Angel, you don't have to ride him this hard anymore. He's a teenager and he just wants to do teenage things."

"Like skipping school?" I pop a brow.

My aunt Maggie rolls her eyes. "You know that's not what I mean." Her lips curl up into a smile. "If I can recall correctly, you were quite the skipper at that age yourself." She narrows her eyes at me and I take another bite of my apple. I can't confirm or deny anything, my mouth is full. I shrug and she chuckles. "That's what I thought."

"You going to the town meeting tonight?" I ask, taking a seat on the bar stool at the island.

She shrugs. Ever since my aunt and little brother got here four years ago my aunt has never really felt like she fit in. I guess because in the beginning she didn't come with us to help make the cure. Maybe she feels a bit guilty about that but I understand why she didn't come. Ashley and Spencer's blood combination being the cure was a chance in a lifetime and she didn't want to get Tommy's hopes up. All in all, I'm really glad that things worked out the way they did.

"You should." I say simply. She gives me a small smile and nod. I know that means she'll think about it.

"Why are you here, Angel?" She asks after a moment. The question catches me off guard.

"I live here." I shrug nonchalantly trying to play it off. I know exactly what she's asking.

"Sweetheart," My aunt starts, coming and taking a seat next to me on a stool. "…you can't ignore her forever. She messed up and she knows that. You can't pretend like you don't love her because we both know you do. I don't know exactly what she did but I do know that she hurt you. I know that you're hurting now being away from her and I know that you want nothing more than to go over to that house…your house… and make things right with her. It may take some time for things to get back to the way they were between the two of you, but thanks to all of you, all we have is time. You almost lost her, Angel, you almost lost her and I know how broken up you were about that—how you blamed yourself for the fight that led her to Eric." I stare at my aunt bewildered, how does she know so much? "We may have all the time in the world Angel but that doesn't mean you're supposed to sit here moping around wasting it. Go," She gestures towards the door. "…tell the girl how you feel and work this thing out. You hear me?"

My lips curl up into a smile and I think it's the first genuine smile I've had in weeks. I nod and hop down from the barstool.

"Thanks Aunt Maggie." I pull her into a hug and squeeze tightly. "Thank you." I tell her again with more conviction.

"I don't want to see you back in this house until you have cleared things up with Kyla, do you hear me?"

"Yes ma'am." I stand at attention and salute her. She chuckles and shoos me away. I practically run out the door and head to my home… the one I want to spend the rest of my life sharing with the girl I love.

"I knock on the door then step back and wait for her to open it. I mean I could use my key but I haven't seen Kyla in ten days. I don't know how she's going to react to seeing me. I clasp my hands together, rubbing my thumbs against one another as I wait. It's taking her much longer than it should. I sigh and step forward to knock again.

"Hey, Angel." Spencer stares at me confused. Ever since the rescue I haven't spoken to anyone much really. I just go to work do my job and head home to my aunt's house.

"Hey, Spencer." I give her a small smile. I'm not sure why I'm so nervous right now. "I um… is Ky… is um, is she here?" I finally get out. Spencer smiles and leans forward, pulling me into a hug—I gasp in surprise.

"Yeah, she's in the kitchen with Ashley. I'm really glad you're here Angel, Kyla has been…" She trails off, pulling back out of the hug. "…I know that she's going to be so happy to see you." She settles on. "Come on." She grabs my hand and pulls me into the house. "Ky, you have company." Spencer announces once we reach the kitchen.

"What? I don't get-" Kyla's sentence dies in her throat when she sees me. We stare at each other for what seems like an eternity before Ashley stands from the chair she was sitting in and walks over to Spencer, grabbing her hand and pulling her out of the kitchen.

"But I wanna see what happens." I vaguely hear Spencer say as she's pulled away. Right now all I can really see is Kyla and all I hear is the sound of my breathing and my rapid heartbeat. She could tell me to get out right now, to leave and never come back. Yes, I know you're thinking she's the one that messed up and she has no right to say anything to me, but you're wrong. Yes, Kyla cheated and then kept it from me for years, but I left her when she needed me the most and that's just as bad. She was scared and alone, taking by a lunatic, but I was so full of myself that I couldn't get over what she'd done and comfort her when she needed me the most.

My sin is just as bad.

"Hi." She breathes. I try to slow down my breathing as I swallow the lump in my throat to reply.

"Hi." I practically squeak. I clear my throat. "Hi." I say again.

"I didn't think you'd be back." She says after a moment. I take a deep breath as my heart attempts to return to its normal speed.

"I'm not sure if I was gonna come back either." I tell her honestly. I don't want there to be anymore lies between us ever again. She drops her head and sighs. I gather the courage to make my way over to her. I use my index finger to lift her chin to make her look at me. My gray eyes staring into her hazel ones. "I'm here now." I say and close my eyes. It feels so good to be near her again; to hear her breathing. I put my hand on her chest over her heart; to feel her heart beating.

"I'm sorry for-" I put the finger that was under her chin to her lip, stopping her. I know what she's trying to apologize for; I don't need to hear it. I know how sorry she is. I know that she will have to live with what she did every day. I don't want to throw salt in that wound.

"I know." I nod. I close my eyes trying to gather my thoughts. I had this whole speech I planned out in my head on the way over here but now it's all gone. "I had so much I wanted to say to you," I tell her, placing my hand on her cheek. She leans into my hand and I lean forward to place a chaste kiss on her forehead. "I almost lost you," I fight the building tears. "I almost lost you and through all that all I could think about was getting you back. All of the shit before was forgotten. It didn't matter. You were gone and I wanted you back; that's all I could think about. I love you Kyla Davies and there isn't a thing on this earth you could do to change that. I need you to understand how much you mean to me." I tell her with as much conviction as I can muster. I reach into my pants pocket and pull out a small black suede box. Kyla looks down at it and gasps. I smile, knowing what she's thinking. I open the box and reveal two rings.

"What's this?" She asks, hazel eyes glancing up at me.

"A promise." I reply simply. She smiles a bright toothy smile before taking her bottom lip between her teeth and reaching up to pull me into a hug. "I promise to never let you go no matter how much you get on my nerves, I promise to always be at your side, through the good and the bad, at our happiest moment and at our lowest. I promise to never let another soul harm you and if they do they'll have to deal with the wrath of Angel. I promise to slay the demons in your nightmares and always be your knight in shining armor and to bring light into your darkness. I promise to guard your heart with every fiber of my being and I promise above all to never break it. You are my reason for living Kyla Davies and with this promise ring," I pause and pull both rings from the box, sitting the small box on the counter behind me. "...I'm never but a thought away." I slip one of the rings on her finger and the other one on mine. "You own me Kyla Davies. Every single part of me… and I wouldn't have it any other way." I watch as she stares down at the ring and then slowly glances up at me. "Don't cry." I wipe the stray tears from her cheeks and she smiles at me.

"You're crying too." My hand shoots up to my face and I realize that I'm crying as well. I didn't even realize.

"We're crying too." Kyla and I turn to see Spencer, Ashley, Aiden and Glen standing in the archway. We chuckle and I shake my head as they all wipe falling tears from their faces.

"How long have you guys been standing there?" I ask as they make their way into the kitchen.

"Long enough." Ashley smiles and nods, placing a hand on my shoulder and squeezing gently.

"I'm so stealing your speech for my vows." Glen says and hops on a stool.

"You haven't written your vows?" Aiden pops a brow and stares expectantly at his fiancée.

"Um…" Glen's eyes go wide. "Yeah, yeah of course. Of course, I was just you know saying like maybe I could um, you know just…"

"Just stop while you're ahead big brother." Spencer teases and we all giggle as Glen turns scarlet.

"Feels good to have the gang back together." Aiden says as we all sit around the breakfast bar.

"Yeah." Ashley and Spencer agree, sharing a sweet smile. I glance at my girlfriend, grateful to have her back in my life.

"What should we do now?" Glen asks.

"Anything we want." Spencer shrugs.

We all stare around at each other before Aiden says, "I'm hungry, let's barbecue." I smile and shake my head. Some things never change.


End file.
